Found
by June2nd1992
Summary: Bella Halliwell was kidnapped by demons, what happens when she's pushed to far and finds her way back home. and instead finds out she's a Halliwell and not a Swan. Daughter of Phoebe and Coop? Few Lemons.
1. Finally home

Have you ever felt like you don't belong. Like there's something out there waiting for you, to tell you that this is where you were always meant to be. Well that's how I feel.

My names Isabella Marie Swan and I live in a fucked up life. My parents are Rene and Charlie Swan. We live in small town in Washington, Forks. I'm 17 and about to be a senior. Everything should be good right? I mean I'm about to graduate in a year, I should be happy right?…Wrong! Everything is not right. My parents are the worst. Rene has me being her maid, cleaning and feeding her, while Charlie uses me as his punching bag.

Your probably thinking why I don't tell the cops on them…simple. Charlie is Chief police. I know, I'm screwed. I'm just hoping I can get out of this nightmare as soon as I graduate and leave on a full scholarship to New York or somewhere far away from here.

Anyways. Back to why I feel like I don't belong. I'm not sure why, but I get this strange feeling like, this isn't my life. I spent my life never calling Rene and Charlie mom and dad. I get this feeling like I have other parents.

The funny thing is that I don't remember my life before I was 7 years old. Weird right. And I sometimes find myself calling out the name Gabriel. I never understood why though. I though it was some imaginary friend I must have had when I was younger or something.

Then there's this weird dreams I get. Like last night:

I was sitting on a swing next to a boy that looked a lot like me except he had black hair and I have mahogany curls. My head was on his shoulder and he had an arm around me. We were swinging in what looked like the sky, full of clouds and clear blue sky. He was smiling and so was I. they he said Bella it's time to wake up. We miss you and you need to come back to us, before they put you in danger. You need to wake up, and soon. I didn't understand what he meant by that. Wake up? Wake up from what? I am awake. And Rene and Charlie have already hurt me. It just made no sense to me.

"BELLA." Rene yelled, waking me up from my thoughts. I knew that yell though, it was the I'm in trouble yell. I ran out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She was standing by the table with an angry look on her face and an envelope on her hand.

"What is Rene?" I asked as nicely as I could. My eyes stayed on the floor, trying to get a peek at the envelope.

"What the hell is this?" she asked throwing it at my feet. I looked at it and found the words Harvard on it. I picked it up and opened it slowly. Each word I read could have made my life, if Rene wasn't there.

"I got accepted." I whispered.

"Who the hell do you think you are to get accepted to a private school. Did you think you would leave this house." she yelled. But this time she had her thumb and index finger under my chin, making me look at her, and hurting me.

"Why do you even want me here." I asked in low voice, to scared to yell.

"I'm not about to loose my pet."

"Is that what I am? Your pet?" I yelled. I slapped my mouth close as soon as the words came out.

"What did you think? That you were my daughter? Please! Your nothing of mine." She yelled and laughed. Her hand rose and slapped me hard, making me fall on the floor.

"Your not going anywhere, not unless I say so." Rene looked at me in fury and walked away.

"Charlie wants a few words with you." Rene said from the stairs. I felt like my heart sunk. It was worse then having Rene yell at me. I looked away from the stairs and down the basement. Charlie was already waiting for me. I gulp -rather loudly- and walked down. I could feel my world shaking, my hands sweating, and my knees buckling. My heart was racing a million miles per hour, and my mouth was dry. The room was dark, and there was no one around that I could see.

"Ch-Charlie." I stuttered. I let go of the wall and walked further into the basement. All I could hear was my footsteps. Then I felt a sharp whip on my back. I feel on the floor with a loud scream.

"Did you think you would be able to leave us." he asked kicking my side. I let another scream of pain escape my mouth, knowing that no screams or yells would save me from them.

"You aren't ever getting out of this hell, and it's about time you learned this." he kicked me again, and I could have sworn I heard a loud crack. Then I felt his weight on top of me. This wasn't good. He had never done this to me before, I never though he would dare. I was scared, even more then before. I preferred death instead of this.

"I'm going to teach you to never try and run away from us." he said unbuckling his belt.

"Don't do this." I pleaded trying to squirm away. He only laughed and punched my on my face. I could feel tears strolling down my cheek. Charlie pulled my sweats down. I screamed for help, yelled. My leg made contact with his center, making him fall to his side. I pulled my sweats back and backed away. I felt the wall behind me. I could only wrap my arms around my legs and sobbed. This was the worst nightmare come true. All I could think of was the word Halliwell. Then something strange happened. There was blue and white lights swirling around me, before I disappeared and appeared in what looked like an attic. There was 2 girls and a boy standing by a book all looking the same with a few differences. They looked at me surprised.

"Who are you." the boy yelled before he made a fire ball form on his hand. That was all it took before I passed out.

"Hey, wake up." I felt someone shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes and found my face, on a guy, but different, with black hair. Like the guy in my dream.

"Holly crap." I yelled. I stood up from the floor and took a few steps away.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you." I asked. I felt a sharp pain on my ribs and I winced. Charlie must have broken a few again.

"Who are we? We should be asking you that."

"I'm Bella." I whispered.

"I'm Gabriel. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're a whitelighter so maybe you were being chased by a dark lighter."

"A what lighter?" I asked confused.

"Whitelighter." he said.

"What's a whitelighter?"

"How do you not know. You just orbed."

"Orbed?"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No."

"Maybe I should get mom and dad." another girl said. She had blond hair, it was straight a little over her shoulder, with a round face and blue eyes. But she still looked like me, with the pink blush and her plum lips.

"I feel like I know you." I whispered rubbing my head.

"What are you talking about?" another girl asked. She looked closer to me then the other girl. Except her hair was black.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"The Manor, in San Francisco."

"San Francisco." I yelled.

"Hey, kid. Relax." the boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Gabriel. This are my sisters. Roxy and Payla."

"Gabriel." I whispered. Was this the boy I dreamed about at night?

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Why do you all look like me?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked in an amused voice.

"You all have my blush, plum lips, you have my heart shaped face, and you have my eyes." I said pointing at Roxy for my eyes and Payla for my heart shaped face.

"Look. I'm not sure if you've looked at yourself in the mirror lately, but you don't have a pink blush, or brown eyes.""Of course I do." I told them.

"There sort of a green color.""And your lips or kind of red."

"Your hair is orange red."

"Your skin is like a really nice sun kissed tan."

"Your guys are crazy. I have Mahogany curls, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, pink blush, plum lips." I told them. They all looked confused and then nodded.

"She must have used a make over spell and forgot. Let's just reverse it." Payla said and stood up. She walked over to the book I had seen them all by when I got here.

"Here it is…. I call upon the ancient powers,

to unmask Bella now and in future hours.

Show her well and thoroughly,

reveal herself, so the world can see" she chanted. While she chanted though, I was glowing, which was weird. There was loud gasps while Gabriel, Payla, and Roxy gawked at me.

"Bells." Gabriel whispered.

"Um? Bella." I told them. Cute nickname, but no one has ever called me that before.

"Bells. Is it really you?" Roxy asked. She knelt down in front of me with tears streaming down her eyes. She hugged me, then Gabriel and Payla were doing the same, crying together. Payla kissed my forehead.

"What the hell?" I asked. I pushed the away slowly.

"Um what's with the weird mood swings?" I asked them.

"Bells. Don't you remember us?" Gabriel asked.

"I've never met any of you before." it was suppose to be a fact, but it came out more of a question.

"Bells. It's me, your big sister." Roxy said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What did they do to you?" Payla said tightening her grip on my waist. I winced when I felt the pain on my ribs.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"My ribs hurt." I said. Payla pulled away.

"Why?" she asked. I didn't say anything. I could only look away.

"Bella?" Gabriel asked.

"It's nothing. Just my usual pains." I said in honest truth.

"What does that mean?" Payla asked.

"I might have a rib or two." I said with a shrug.

"What!" they yelled.

"It's normal. That's what I get for disobeying Charlie and Rene."

"WHAT!" They yelled again.

"Just forget it. Look. How do I get home?""This is your home Bella. Well this isn't our home, but San Francisco is."

"I've never even left Forks before." I told them.

"This ass holes must have erased her memory or something. Gabe, we need to heal her memory again."

"I know I know. Get mom and dad, they might now something." Gabriel told Payla. She stood up and ran out the room.

"Bells. What else hurts?"

"My back." I found myself saying. Roxy pulled my shirt up and gasped -again. She pulled my shirt off.

"Gabriel." she said. He looked behind me.

"I'll kill them." I knew what they were talking about, it wasn't new that I had marks and cuts on my back, sometimes Charlie would use his belt or whip on me. That hasn't been the worst though, I have the gun shot scar on my side to prove it. Charlie had to take me to the hospital and tell them I was playing with it. Total bull.

"Call Wyatt, Chris or anyone that can heal her." Roxy yelled.

"Guys look. I'm fine. I'll be able to feel in a few days."

"few days? Bella, are you use to pain?" I shrugged.

"Bella how much do they hurt you?" Gabriel asked.

"Let's just say enough that not even a gun shot can kill me."

"Oh god." Roxy whispered. Gabriel took off running."Come on Bells. Let's get you down stairs. Here put your shirt back on." I did what she asked, wincing when I had to lift my arms up. Roxy helped me down the stairs to looked like a beautiful home, old but beautiful.

"You have a lovly home."

"Bells, this is the Manor. It's our place. Well Aunt Piper lives here with Leo and Prue.""Isn't Prue dead?" some part of me asked which I didn't know where that came from.

"You remember something. That's great Bells. But no not that Prue. Remember, Piper had a daughter and she named her after her oldest sister Prue." I didn't say anything, to confused for words.

"Is anyone home?"

"They will be in a few minutes or seconds. Bella, we've been looking for you for years. We never stopped."

"I don't understand. If this is true, then why can't I remember you?""They must have done something Bella. Something to take your memory away." she sat me down in what looked like a living room. There was this sort of calm atmosphere I felt here, it was so peaceful and safe.

There was this sort of soft melody or lullaby playing in my head. It was soft, sweet, and loving.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses __bedight_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

Each word came from a beautiful voice, it was so natural motherly. I felt loved, I felt whole, I felt….me. I couldn't help but sing the words out loud.

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight_

_Bright angels beside my darling abide_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

"You remember. Mom use to sing us that song. You were always the hardest to put to sleep." I looked up at Roxy with tears in my eyes. Then I saw out of thin air, a pink heart form glow and shape into a man around his late 30s but still handsome. He was holding a beautiful women in her mid 30s. She had short brown hair, like mine, with a heart shaped face and blue eyes. The man had chocolate brown eyes with black curly hair and plum lips. I knew as soon as I saw them who they were, even if I couldn't remember there names.

"Bells." the women whispered.

"momma." it slipped my mouth. But as soon as it was out, I felt like some barrier broke, like ever memory came rushing back. I could remember Gabriel and I always being favorites, even when he and Roxy were twins. I could remember Payla and I always fighting over dolls, or Roxy always trying to get us to make up. Ever little memory came back. I ran into there arms and let myself sob.

"Oh baby, you're here." my mom whispered.

"God, this is a miracle." dad said hugging both mom and dad. I felt them both hug me a little to tight, and I groaned at the pain.

"what is it baby?" mom asked pulling away.

"Nothing mom, my ribs just hurt."

"What? Why?" dad asked.

"It's nothing." I whispered and laid my head on his chest."They hit her. She probably has a few broken ribs and her back mom, it's horrible." Roxy whispered. They both looked at me and frowned. Slowly mom turned me around and pulled my shirt up. I heard my moms faint sobs escape while my dad grew angry. He was cupid, he shouldn't be angry.

"Daddy, your cupid, you love not hate." I whispered cupping his cheek. I saw a small smile appear on his lips before he kissed my forehead.

"We've missed you so much jingle bells." I giggled at his nickname. Daddy always did have weird nick names for all of us.

"Gabriel should be back with Chris or someone soon." Roxy said holding tight to my hand. I laid my head on the crook of her neck and smiled.

"I feel at home again. I feel…loved." I whispered looking at my mom and dad. They were proof that love was real, just like Auntie Piper and uncle Leo, and Auntie Paige and Uncle Henry.

"Hey guys. Gabriel called. Said it was urgent?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked at the kitchen door and found Wyatt coming in. he looked the same just older and more mature.

"Wyatt." I yelled and jumped into his arms. I heard him laugh and felt his swing me around a little.

"Bella. Your back. How?"

"No time for that Wyatt. You need to heal her." dad said. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to the other living room. He gently laid me on the couch and let Wyatt do his work. I saw him lay his hands over me, and slowly I began to glow. I felt every scar, every broken bone, cut, every stitch undo, heal and mend. My body began to tingle in sensation, I felt great. When I stopped glowing I stretched my body and sighed, I haven't felt this good in years -literally.

"Okay. Now it's story time. What happen?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe we should wait for the others. You know I hate repeating myself." I told them. Dad smiled and took a seat next to me while mom took my other side.

"you really are back aren't you Bells?" mom asked holding my hand thigh against hers.

"I always felt like there was something missing, like I belonged somewhere else."

"Cuz you belong here Bells." I heard Gabriel voice. My legs were already up and running to him. Gabriel and I have always had a strong connection, we were closer then the twins Sabrina and Samantha.

"You were in ever of my dreams. Trying to wake me up." I whispered to him. I felt tears falling from me and him. He hugged me tight and let a small sob out.

"I dreamed about you to, always trying to get you to come back." he whispered.

"I didn't understand Gab. I had no idea of any of this. I couldn't anyways. For some reason I can't use my powers. I might have gotten the Elders attention or something, because they orbed me."

"Maybe." he whispered.

"As for your powers. Bella, you don't remember at all how you were kidnapped do you?" mom asked. I looked at her and shook my head. Gabriel sat next to mom while I took my seat between my parents.

"It's a horrible nightmare I still have at night Bella." she whispered cupping my cheek.

"We almost lost you." daddy said.


	2. Meeting the Cullen's

_It was December 28, your 9th__ birthday. You were at home, waiting for us to pick you up. Your brother was out with a friend, while your sisters were shopping for late birthday presents. A demon attacked you. You were still to young to know exactly how to fight, but you gave it your best shot. You could have won, if your dad and I didn't show up at the wrong time. They took you by surprise and threw an energy ball to the back of your head. They had you, and we couldn't do anything. The only thing I could think of doing, was binding your powers. The Demons took you away just as I finished the spell. We looked for you, night and day, we just couldn't find you._

I looked at mom with tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't with Demons, well they acted like ones and might as well been some. But they were humans."

"Where were you?" dad asked.

"This crappy little town in Washington. Forks."

"We scybed everywhere for you."

"The Demons that took me must have blocked the house or something. I'm not sure really." I told them rubbing my temples. There was blue swirls everywhere, I found everyone orbing. Auntie Paige had Henry next to him. The Twins and Junior were next. Chris and Prue were orbing with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo.

"What's so important that you had me out my classes?" Chris asked. The last one to orb in was Payla.

"Still thinking only of yourself I see." I whispered making every eye turn to look at me. Then there was loud shrieks and arms around me.

"BELLA." Prue screamed. Prue, along with the Twins, Junior, and Payla were all hugging me. When they let go, I was attacked by Aunt Paige, was passed to Uncle Henry, down to Uncle Leo, to Aunt Piper, and stopped with Chris. He hugged me tight and set me on my feet.

"Wow. I didn't know I was this loved." I joked. Everyone rolled there eyes at me. I went back and sat next to mom, laying my head on the crook of her neck.

"Now are you going to explain?" Gabriel asked. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"You won't like it." I told them. "Rene got a letter from Harvard, it was my acceptance letter. I got in. I was the first Senior to get a response back. And I should have been happy but Rene wasn't. she was furious. She yelled and slapped me, telling me that I was never going to leave them. Then she said that Charlie wanted to talk to me. That was a death wish waiting to happen. I walked to the basement, knowing that's where he would be. I couldn't see him though, it was dark. I did feel a sharp whip on my back though, and I fell on the floor. He kicked me a few times and then…he tried to…." I gasped for air. I could feel the memory's playing in my head again. His creepy smile as he tried to take my pants off.

"Bella. Sweetheart. Breath." mom whispered. I was hyperventilating . I felt like I was short out of breath.

"Get her inhaler." mom yelled at Payla. I was clutching to my side, trying to catch my breath, but I felt ever second like I was loosing air. Payla was in front of me suddenly with my old inhaler. She placed it on my lips and pressed down to it. I took two puffs before I felt my breath coming back. With a few more deep breaths I was better. I didn't have asthma, but I had really bad panic attacks.

"Bella, what was it that he was trying to do?" Dad asked. I shook my head and hid my face in moms lap. I felt her run her hand threw my locks, trying to sooth me.

"Let's go." Gabriel said.

"What? Where?" I asked looking up at them. Gabriel, Chris, and Wyatt were standing together looking deadly.

"To kill the nuts." Gabriel said.

"His human. You can't do that." I told him.

"Then we'll send him to jail."

"He's chief police. How the hell are you going to get him in trouble?" I almost yelled but didn't.

"Bells. We need to do something." mom whispered.

"I just don't want to ever go back there." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I will never let that happen Bells." daddy whispered hugging me and mom.

"Come on Bells. Lets get you in the shower. Your hair is annoying me." Roxy said. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll get started on lunch, you look to skinny." Aunt Piper said.

"I really missed this place." I whispered. Everyone looked at me with so much love, I could have cried -some more-. I stood up and walked to Roxy. She had dad's powers with a few charmed powers too. She could sort of orb I guess. Like how daddy does it. I was standing in my old room. It was just how I had left it, nothing had changed, all my clothes was there too. Not that it fit.

"No one was able to step into your room. It was to painful." Roxy whispered.

"It's okay." I told her. She opened the door to my bathroom and pushed me inside.

"Go. Your strawberry shampoo should be there. I'm going to get you some of my clothes." I nodded and did what she asked. I ran through my memories, being glad I could remember all of them. I just wish I could forget the ones I had for the last 7 years. Nothing about them were good, not even at school.

"Bella so there's this guy." Roxy said. She was sitting on the sink while I showered.

"What's his name?" I asked her.

"Jason." she said in a dreamy voice. I laughed.

"What about Jason?" I mocked her. I could already see her eyes rolling.

"Well, we've been sort of going out for 2 months now. And he wants to met the family." I laughed loudly.

"does he have a death wish?"

"I know. That's what I said. But you've always been daddy's little girl. Do you think that maybe you know….get dad to…..not give him the 3rd degree? And Gabriel too."

"Rox, I can try but you know that Gabriel will be harder to convince." I turned the water off when I was done and grabbed the towel on the hanger.

"I know. But you've always had us all wrapped around your finger, you'll be able to convince them better then Pay or I."

"Alright Roxy. Just for you." she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Because it's totally not awkward to hug me while I'm naked, only covered by a towel." I said sarcastically.

"Come on." she said. We went into my room and I found a really cute outfit.

"I never got this kind of clothes with Rene and Charlie." I whispered. Roxy sighed.

"We need to do something about them." I could only nod. I changed quickly into what she had laid out for me. It was this really cute black tight fitting skinny jeans with a white v neck with a gray long cardigan and a red belt right under my breast, I was in red flats too. Roxy did my hair quickly, letting it down in curls. She didn't put on make up on me, saying Halliwell's didn't need make up. I laughed at that.

"you look hot." Roxy said. I looked at myself in my full length mirror and gasped. I looked…really good. Like I actually had a body.

"I know. Now let's go show off your beauty. Were taking my car." I looked at her confused.

"Car?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My birthday present. Don't worry, daddy got you one too. It's just in storage, until you came back. Which you did. But first you need driving lessons. But not right now. Right now, we are going to the manor in style." she slipped on some black shades on her and red ones on me. She pulled me out the house and towards this really nice silver Lexus. As she backed up the car, I saw a nice looking Volvo parked next to a pretty Porch in front of the neighbors house.

"We have new neighbors?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Cullen's." Roxy said with venom.

"Why so angry at them?"

"Because there stuck up. Just like the Hales." I remembered the Hales. Jasper was okay, cute too. But his sister Rose was a real piece of art.

"Is Rose still a cheerleader?"

"Yeah but Prue took her spot as caption. Rose is next in line if anything happens to Prue."

"She must be pissed."

"She is." the Hales and Halliwell have never really gotten along. There was popularity issues. Yeah I knew we were all in 5th grade, but hey, it's the way it worked. I remember this one time, I kissed Jasper in the mouth, on purpose just to tick of his sister. Did it work!

"So how bad are this Cullen's?"

"Gabriel wants to kill the second oldest."

"How come?"

"He took Gab's girlfriend to Prom."

"No way."

"Yeah. Seriously that slut picked Edward over Gabriel. Ever girl would have loved to gone with Gab. But this nut job dropped him for Edward."

"What did Payla do?" just knowing she must have done something.

"She put dead frog legs on her punch."

"Seriously." I laughed just imagining it.

"Yeah. She got grounded for 3 months." though break. Daddy wouldn't have been so mad if I was there to back her up.

"And wait till you here this. You won't like it one bit." I looked at her feeling like I knew what she was about to say. "There sister, Alice Cullen, Bella don't freak but, she's been caption for 3 years now." I looked at her a little pissed.

"In what?"

"Soft ball, Volleyball, and Soccer." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is a new year. She won't be caption any longer."

"That's right Bells because no one can beat you. Seriously, chick is good. I won't deny her that. But honestly, I've never seen anyone as bad ass in all those sports then you."

"So it's only two of them?"

"No three. The oldest is Emmett Cullen. Don't worry about him though, his graduated already. Just watch for the youngest Alice, and Edward." I nodded.

"Jasper and Alice are a thing, while Rose and Emmett are also a couple. Edward, well he has a new girlfriend ever 3 days." I nodded again.

"Oh and watch for Jessica Lauren and Tanya. They can be….slimy." I remembered Jessica and Lauren, they weren't very nice. I saw the Manor coming into view. Roxy pulled up behind a buggy.

"Who's is that?"

"Who else?"

"Prue." we both said at the same time. We got out the car and made our way inside. Everyone was still here waiting for us. They were all in the dining room waiting for us so we could eat.

We spent the rest of the day catching up, and making plans for shopping. Mom wanted to take me out, to buy a whole new wardrobe. Payla wanted to do something new to my hair, but everyone declined, saying my longs curls were better. Chris and Wyatt had to leave on there job, after that, everyone just scattered. Mom and dad had to go out and get a few papers done at work. So Gabe, Pay, Rox, and I drove back home. When we got home, I walked out the car and looked around.

"Hey Rox, does Ang still leave across the street?" I asked looking at the house across from us.

"She does. You want to go see her?" I was about to nod when I heard a Velvet voice.

"What Payla? Died your hair again. Seriously, your going to kill that hair of yours." I turned to look at a handsome guy. He was about 17, 6'1 with a nice body, pale skin, strong jaw line, high cheek bones, green eyes, and sexy bronze hair.

"Do I know you?" I asked him confused.

"Sorry, you guys just all look the same. What are you like the cousin or something?" he said rudely.

"I'm the sister. Older then Payla, younger then Rox and Gabe."

"I though it was only three of you."

"It's four of us. Who are you?"

"Edward, Cullen. You'll get to know me soon. My reputation follows." he said with a smirk.

"So does Bella's. you'll hear about her as soon as everyone finds out she's back." Gabe said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well Bella. I would like to get to know you, personally of course." he said eyeing my boobs.

"Hey Eddie, eyes up here. Look kid. I don't know who you think you are but someone needs to knock down that ego of yours."

"Oh Edward just give up. It's just another one of those Halliwell, there all the same. Think there better then the word." I looked up to see none other then Rosalie Hale.

"Why if it isn't ice princess. How's that cold heart of yours?" I asked with a smug smile.

"I'm great. But you should really met Edward's sister. She's caption of the Volleyball team, Soccer, and Softball." she smirked. I giggled and looked at Roxy.

"look ice princess, she won't be for long. As for you, well you won't ever get the chance to know what being caption is. Now will you?" we left them there, looking at us in fury, as we crossed the street to Angela's house. I knocked lightly on the door and found Angela opening.

"Bella."

Edward's POV.

"hey look. Payla died her hair again." I heard Alice say. She was looking out the window. I stood up and looked out the window with her. I saw Payla and Roxy getting in her Lexus. Payla had her hair brown this time.

"That girl is going to loose brains if she keeps on dying her hair." Emmett said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"She kind of looks hot." I found myself saying.

"Hold it! No she does not. Get that out of your head." Alice said. I shrugged and took a seat next to Emmett.

"If it wasn't that she was a Halliwell, I might have gave her the time of day…"

.

I heard a car pull up as I walked outside to my Volvo. I could have sworn I saw Payla with blond hair going inside the house. But she was next to Gabriel. I'm starting to see things now.

"What Payla? Died your hair again. Seriously, your going to kill that hair of yours." Payla turned to look at me and I gasped inside. She was even more hot then I though she was. She had this chocolate brown eyes I could have drown on them. I knew this couldn't be Payla.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Sorry, you guys just all look the same. What are you like the cousin or something?" no need to be nice. After all she's still a Halliwell.

"I'm the sister. Older then Payla, younger then Rox and Gabe." they had another sister?

"I though it was only three of you." I asked

"It's four of us. Who are you?"

"Edward, Cullen. You'll get to know me soon. My reputation follows." I couldn't help but smirk..

"So does Bella's. you'll hear about her as soon as everyone finds out she's back."

"Well Bella. I would like to get to know you, personally of course." my eyes drifted to her nicely formed sized boobs.

"Hey Eddie, eyes up here. Look kid. I don't know who you think you are but someone needs to knock down that ego of yours."

"Oh Edward just give up. It's just another one of those Halliwell, there all the same. Think there better then the world." Rose said behind me..

"Why if it isn't ice princess. How's that cold heart of yours?" Bella looked smugly.

"I'm great. But you should really met Edward's sister. She's caption of the Volleyball team, Soccer, and Softball." I didn't get why Rose would say this about Alice. What did Bella care.

"look ice princess, she won't be for long. As for you, well you won't ever get the chance to know what being caption is. Now will you?" we watched Bella and her siblings walk away towards Angela's house. I also saw a smug Payla walk out the house behind them.

"Who is she?" I asked Rose.

"The devil herself." this could be bad.

"How is she worse then the others."

"She has everyone wrapped around her finger. Your sister already lost her spot as Caption the second she stepped a foot in Frisco."

"What?"

"Your sisters good kid, really good. But Bella, well….she's like a pro. Better then you'll ever see. She had the spot before we were even in middle school."

"Is she really that good?"

"She beat a 8th grade team when we were all in 5th grade."

"So where has she been all this time."

"Lets get inside. Jasper can explain everything better. All I'll do is rip out her hair." I wasn't even sure if Rose could do that to Bella. We walked inside and found Jasper with Alice and Emmett watching TV.

"Jazz, did you see who's back?" Rose asked sitting next to Emmett and turning the TV off.

"No who?"

"Bella fucken Halliwell."

"Another one?" both Alice and Em said.

"Oh no." Jasper said.

"What's with the face?" Emmett asked them.

"I'm so sorry Ali, so sorry." Jasper said.

"What? Why?"

"Because Bella is new caption."

"IN WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Every one of them. Volleyball, Softball, and Soccer."

"What! How? Try outs aren't even until Tuesday."

"Alice honey. You need to sit calm down." Jasper whispered.

"Alice, Bella is 10x better then you will ever be." Rose said in an apologetic voice.

"Well thanks." Alice said sarcastically."No Alice, I mean. it's like. I …Alice, Bella is just really good. Like pro good. No one has ever been able to beat her before. She had Caption in her fingers when we were still in elementary." Jasper said.

"She can't be that good. No one is that good." Alice said.

"But she is" Rose said.

"Whose Bella?" I asked again.

"her full name is Isabella Marie Halliwell. She's the middle child of Coop and Phoebe. After the Twins they had Bella then Payla. Bella was kidnapped about 8 years ago or something. They never found her. I mean it's a sad story yes, but we though it was for the best." Jasper said shaking his head in disappointment.

"You know all those girls that run after you?" Rose asked. I nodded slowly.

"They'll be gone as soon as word runs that Bella's back. She ruled elementary, even as a kid. Her brother and her were the closet. They had ever boy and girl at there will. She could literally say jump and they would scream how high."

"She can not be that bad." Emmett said.

"She looks better then she use to." Rose said with a frown on her face.

"Holly crap. Rose Hale admitting someone is hotter then her." Alice said.

"I'm telling you, this is bad. Were about to go into war." Jasper said. I stood up and looked out the window. Bella and her family were leaving Angela's house. She looked so innocent, so good. Then I saw Mike, the quarter back, park in front of Bella's house and run out the car.

"What's Mike doing here?" I asked.

"It's already started." Rose said. We walked outside to see what was going on.

"Bella, we were so worried. I though I would never see you again."

"Yeah well I'm okay Mike. Really. You can go home now."

"Bells. Come on, let me take you out on a date."

"What about Jessica?" I found myself asking.

"What about Jessica?" Payla asked.

"Who's Jessi…Oh. Um.. Right." he said.

"Look Mike I just got here. I need time to catch up with my brother and sisters. I'll see you soon."

"Will you be at our practice?"

"Probably to see Gabe try out."

"Okay. I'll see you then." he kissed her hand and Bella giggled. I saw her lean over and kiss his cheek before she walked away. They all stepped inside the house and closed the door.

"Hey Mike what are you doing here?" I asked. Mike looked at us and waved before he got in his car and drove off.

"I told you, it's like there under a spell."


	3. Football?

"You've been here for less then 6 hours and Mike is already at your feet." Roxy laughed.

"Shut up." I muttered as I opened up a can of soda. It's not like we had them under a spell, it was just part of being cupids kids, and part witches. We sort of attracted people, and made them fall in love with us, well not _in_ love but you get the point.

"did you see the look on Edward." Gabriel said laughing.

"You guys, seriously, stop." I told them embarrassed with a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Hey Bella. Let's play flag football?" Gabriel said. I looked up at his face and couldn't help but agree. He looked like a kid who hit the jackpot of candy.

"Okay." I told him.

"Great. I'll get the guys. You get dressed." I looked at Roxy.

"I think I might have something." She said with a nod.

.

Gabriel and I stepped out of his Austin Marti and walked towards the grass. We were at the park, waiting for his friends. Roxy and Pay were behind us. We had to split up, Roxy and I were the yellow team while Gabe and Pay were blue.

"I call caption." I yelled. Roxy frowned but let it go. I found a bunch of guys sitting on the grass passing a football around. One of them was tan skinned, with short black hair, he had a tattoo on his right arm, with brown eyes, and big muscular body. But I new that face anywhere.

"JAKE." I ran into his arms and we crashed to the floor. Jake laughed at me and sat us up right.

"Bella your back." he said and kissed my lips, which took me by surprised. I pulled away and blushed.

"Um yeah." I stood up on my feet and looked at everyone.

"Dude, really. She's here for less then a day and your already trying to hit on her?" Gabriel said. Jake has always been a flirt. He was my first 'boyfriend' if that's what you want to call it.

"She's hot. I can't help it." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt okay with it, just still embarrassed and I had a dark blush to prove it.

"Guys you guys remember my sister right?" Gabriel asked. I looked up at the 5 guys in front of us. They were all tall, some shorter then the others, they were also dark skinned, and had lots of muscles, but they didn't look the same.

"Dude of course we remember Bells. But I bet she doesn't remember us." the shortes one of the 5 said. I walked over to him and looked up.

"I think I do know you guys. Your….Seth." I smiled.

"Yeah. You remember me." he gave ma hug so thigh it lifted me off my feet. I giggled and walked over to the next. He was frowning, a frown I knew anywhere.

"Paul, it's good to see your still the same prick as ever."

"Watch it short stuff." I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the other two guys and smiled.

"How are you Embry and Quil?" they laughed and both hugged me, picking me up from the floor. The last one was a big DUH!.

"Sam. As big as ever." he smiled and hugged me lightly.

"Well are we going to play or what?" Jake asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Hold up. Bella's Playing?" Paul asked in amusement.

"So are we." Roxy said.

"seriously guys. Didn't you tell him we were playing flag football?" Gabe asked. Paul stopped laughing and looked at us.

"your serious. Were playing flag football. That's for wussys."

"Look, you don't have to play if your scared of loosing to a girl." I told him.

"Alright short stuff. Your on.""oh I hope you guys don't mind. I invited Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." Seth said.

"DUDE!" everyone yelled. Paul and Embry hit him behind the head.

"Seriously this friendship you have with them needs to stop. We aren't okay with them." Sam said.

"Relax guys. It's okay. We just need to regroup now." I told them. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Who wants to play against us? And with the Cullen's?" I asked. No one raised there hands except Seth.

"Come on. Don't be such babies. Doesn't anyone want to play against Gabriel and I? see if you can beat our asses?" I asked. Paul raised his hand, cranky, but still. So did Roxy, and Sam.

"There see. Was that so hard. Well there's the team. You guys are blue. Wer'e yellow." Gabriel started handing the flags to everyone.

"So Bella what about a good luck kiss?" Jake asked. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest. I ended up giving him a peck on the mouth before I pulled away.

"Seriously Jake. I've only been here since 12." I told him. He laughed though. I heard laughter behind Jake too and looked behind him to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walking towards us. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jake.

"Nice of you to join us." I muttered."Gabriel, you had to bring your sister as cheerleaders?" Edward said. I walked over to him and he saw I had the flag belt around me.

"You are not playing." he stated.

"Who are you? Caption? Because I am."

"you guys aren't seriously letting them play are you?" Emmett asked.

"She's good." Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper I haven't seen you in a while." I said and giggled when I saw him blush.

"What the hell?" Edward said.

"Nothing okay." he muttered and turned away."Anyways. Come on Bells." Jake said. He pulled me to his side and towards my brother.

"Seriously. Space Jake. I need space." I told him pushing his arm off of me. I walked over to Gabriel and Pay.

"who do you think is going to win?" I asked them. We looked from our team to there's."we are." Pay and gab said at the same time. I laughed and nodded.

"Short stuff your going down." Paul said.

"Not on you." I said with laughter at the end. Roxy burst out laughing while Gabe rolled his eyes and Pay did a disgusted face.

"Babe, you can go down on me though." Jake whispered.

"Jake. Really. Space!." I told him again. He chuckled and moved a few feet away.

"Are we going to play?" Emmett muttered.

"Yes we are big guy. Your playing in team blue. There the only people, though enough to let you play on there teams.""Does Roxy really need to be with us?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, having all Halliwell's on our team can be suicide for your team." Gabriel muttered.

"His right." Jasper said.

"Let the fun began." I muttered.

.

An hour and forty minutes later, we won. Duh. I made the last touchdown, making the Cullen's go mad. They called us cheaters, when I made sure I told them that cartwheels counted. Boys. Either way. We still won. Yay! Gabe lifted me up on his shoulders and we sort of did a victory dance. Paul was pretty pissed too. Roxy was mad that I got past her and Seth…well he was just being Seth.

"Look Halliwell, I don't know how you did it. But you can not be good at football." Emmett told me. I got off of Gabriel's shoulder and faced him. He was about 3 heads taller then I was.

"I can do lots of things." I said making his mouth drop while I skipped away.

"Rose isn't going to like you flirting with her boyfriend." Pay said.

"wow! That was not flirting. I would never." I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Bella how about a victory kiss." Jake said. I walked away from him and shook my head.

"Seriously Jake. If you keep this going. You'll have as much of a chance as Eddie to kiss me." I told him walking towards Gabriel's car.

"What?" Edward and Jake both said.

"What you heard. Maybe you should both clean that wax out your ears." Pay said. I laughed and climbed in the car with them.

"I bet I can get you to kiss me in a week." I laughed.

"Your on Cullen."

"What do I get if I do?"

"a pat on the back."

"how about one night out with me?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled widely.

"Alright slick. You got it. But you lose. Your spending one whole day with…." I though about it for a long minute. "Roxy, Pay, Prue, the twins and I shopping." Roxy, Pay, and Gab burst out laughing. I even saw Jasper with a horrid look. His seen us shopping before. I mean there was even a moment when we were once friends. But it was a long time ago.

"Alright." he nodded. Everyone got in there cars and left.

When we got home, a little faster then the Cullen's, I found mom and dad home. Dad was outside waiting for us. As soon as the car stopped I took off running towards my dad, I just wasn't use to having my parents with me yet. I really had missed them. Dad was hugging me tight, twirling me around when I heard the Cullen's car coming.

"Daddy we won again." he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, seriously why did you have to have your mothers genes. Your to good at sports, you don't give anyone a fighting chance."

"Hey, no fair." Gabriel muttered as he went inside the house.

"Gabriel you know if she could play football she would beat you." Payla said going inside.

"Yeah, I mean Bella could make a touchdown with a blindfold on." I was blushing madly as Roxy stepped inside the house. Dad and I took a seat outside on the porch.

"Daddy, did you ever find the demons that took me?" I asked. I had my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, I felt safe enough to discuss this.

"Yes baby. And your brother killed them once we knew they wouldn't tell us nothing. No one would." I nodded.

"do you guys know what we're going to tell others about how I got here? Because rumor has already spread out."

"Just, that you escaped and the cops found you. They did thumb print checks and matched it to yours." I nodded.

"You should go with your mom. She was a mess while you were gone." he was right. Dad and I were really close, but mom and I were best friends.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you jingle Bells." I laughed and skipped inside the house. Roxy, Payla, and Gabriel were still arguing about me and sports. I walked away towards mom and dad's room. When I went inside I found mom reading a book. I walked towards her, and she noticed me, putting her book down. I sat next to her and laid my head on her lap.

"Bells." she whispered running a hand threw my curls.

"momma can you sing me our lullaby?" I asked her. I could see a tear slip from my moms eyes.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight_

_Bright angels beside my darling abide_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

As I drifted to sleep, the last thing I remembered was my dad's arms as he carried me into my bed and my parents tucking me in. I was home.


	4. Shopping

I woke up the next day and found I was still in my bed. I was to scared to open an eye and find myself back in Charlie's house. When I stepped out my room, it was like I fell back into my old life. Everything was the same. Gabriel was already up and watching cartoons while mom and Roxy made breakfast. Dad and Payla were outside in the morning runs. I walked over to Gabriel and set my legs on his lap watching Tv with him. I felt at home, and everything was great.

"Bella we want to unbind your powers." mom said.

"Yeah I'd like that too." I nodded missing my powers. I was able to do the normal witch stuff, spells, potions, and charms, but I also had the power to make people fall in love with each other like daddy, I just didn't need his ring, I could also see the future like mom, and I had Prue's power. Well everyone of the new generation could. She past it down to all of us, saying we deserved it. Gabriel could do everything like me except see the future, he controlled earth. Sometimes he could even make it rain if he really concentrated. Roxy could orb like dad, with the heart shaped thing and all-She faded, that's the word I was looking for-, and she could play with your emotions, she had Empathy. Payla could manipulate time, like actually time travel and stop it, but it took a lot of energy, so we didn't do that much. I wonder why they didn't change the past.

"Come here baby." Mom ordered. She had a silver string with her. She tied it around our hands and smiled at me.

_Now take my hands in yours_

_and with that string _

_you'll pull it loose_

_your powers I binded once_

_will forever now be out and yours._

I felt my powers float around me, tingling from my head to my toes. I saw the mug at the edge of the table. With one swing of my finger, the mug slid towards me.

"I have my powers back." I laughed and hugged my mom. She laughed with me and left to finish making breakfast. I didn't need powers to feel all the love that my family was feeling for me, and I felt grateful for that.

After breakfast, Roxy, Payla and I got ready for a shopping trip. When we were ready and dressed, we called the others and asked them to meet us at the mall. The twins were excited while Prue sounded tired. Roxy, Pay and I climbed in moms car, it was bigger -a black Audi Q5. I also saw Edward get in the car with Alice as we left.

"Looks like Cullen is going on her shopping trip to." Payla said.

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"The only times that Alice and Edward are actually together are when they got shopping or at school." I nodded and turned the radio on to the beach. A Taylor Swift song was playing. Payla hater Taylor Swift songs. I laughed and sang along with the lyrics earning daggers from Payla. Roxy was laughing at us the whole time. I felt a sudden pen hit the back of my head. I turned and found Payla with a finger up on the air.

"Oh no you did not." I muttered lifting up a spoon that was on the car -weired. I threw it at her, and a minute later, we were in a full out throwing fight. There was things flying all over the place. By the time we were at the mall, Payla and I were missing both our shoes and our hair was all over the place.

"Payla where did you throw my shoes at?" I asked her as I stepped outside to get a better view of the inside.

"I don't know. Where did you throw mine at?"

"Back seat." I muttered as I found my vans under my seat. I slipped them on and picked up all my stuff before I fixed my hair.

"You guys are worse then Junior sometimes." Roxy said walking away and towards the mall."We are not." Payla and I both yelled at the same time.

"It's good to have you back Bells." Roxy said. I giggled and nodded. We walked inside together and found Sam and Sabs sitting at the food court with Prue. We walked over to them and laughed. "I say we hit American Eagle first." Roxy said pulling me towards the south of the mall.

"NO, I want to go to Abercrombie first." Payla said. Prue and the twins were only looking at the fight over where to go first.

"Hey, might I remind you that the Cullen's are here. If we don't hurry, they are going to take all the good stuff." Prue told them. They snapped there heads towards her and nodded.

"American Eagle then Abercrombie ." Payla said. We took of walking towards the store, I mostly observed my surroundings. Everything looked the same. All the stores were still here, well one of them was new, Forever 21. When we got to American Eagle I found Alice was already stuffing clothes on Edward's arms. I could only roll my eyes. The moment Payla stepped foot inside she went straight for the jeans, her favorite part. _The outfit isn't complete until you have cute jeans _her words ran through my thoughts. I let Roxy pick most of my clothes, she only handed them to me and sent me away to see if Payla found something for us.

"Seriously guys, we don't need the whole mall." I told them. I could barely see with the stack of clothes on my arms.

"Bella, all the clothes you have are from 5th grade. We need to get you a whole wardrobe. Come on, were paying here and hitting Abercrombie" I didn't fight with her, I let her drag me around anywhere she wanted, you really don't want to mess with Roxy while she's shopping. After we paid, Roxy and I left the girls back at the store. Payla still wanted a few more things. We didn't spent much time in Abercrombie. Roxy said something about Alice having most of this stuff. She took me to Victoria Secret next. I'm not even sure how she new my bra size, since hers didn't really fit, they were a little to tight. But she ended up picking up a bunch of stuff and just paying for it. We went to a Vans store next. I liked this part better. I enjoyed comfortable shoes.

"Don't think that just because your getting vans, your not getting heels, because you are." Roxy said as she paid for 3 pairs of Vans. The rest of the day was spent at the mall. We went into any store Payla and Roxy wanted to go. She bought me a few purses from Coach, I could already see daddy having a cow when the bill came in. Roxy and Payla ended up make 3 rounds to the car. By the time we were done, there was barley any space in the middle seats. The last place we were going to was a hair salon. Payla kept on bitching at everyone that I needed something new. No one could shut her up, so we gave up. So here I was with her favorite guy in Frisco. He waxed my eye brows, -offered me a bikini wax to but I rather not now. He trimmed my hair a little at the tips and gave me layers, and to make Payla happy, he made to streaks of blond on the side of my head. It wasn't that thick, maybe an 1inch of hair. It was kind of cute actually. She was even going to get me contacts.

"Okay, now your just pushing it Pay. I'm not getting contacts. I like my brown eyes. They remind me of daddy." I told her. Payla was going to argue, but she knew _this_ one she was not going to win. We dropped off the twins -Prue had to go home earlier- at there house and went home. When we got home, we saw Edward and Alice were already there. We didn't say much.

"Pay, go get Gabe to come and help us." Roxy said opening up the back of the car. Payla came out soon with Gabe and his friends -who knew they were here. I didn't recognize all of them, just a few. They helped us take all our stuff into my room -since most of it was mine- and it only took 3 trips each. Once we were done we went to unpack. Pay and Rox helped me put my old stuff in boxes and hang up all my new stuff.

"You know daddy's not going to like the bill." I told them as I put my new purses away.

"Daddy won't say anything when mom gets through with him." I laughed and nodded. We got our shopping obsession from mom. I mean she was beautiful and still had a great body, you can't expect for mom not to want to still show off what she still can. When we finished we just relaxed in the living room, watching the guys play video games. Payla was texting when mom and dad came home.

"Hey mom, how was work?" I asked. I was finishing up making dinner for all of us, including Gabe's friends. I got my cooking skills from Aunt Piper, it was something I loved to do.

"Work was hectic like always. But it's getting better." mom said kissing my forehead.

"What about you daddy?" I asked as I took out the chicken out of the oven.

"Great. All the paper work is done." he kissed my forehead too and sat on the couch. After dad quit his job as cupid -I mean it paid nothing- to be with mom, he got a job as an architect. He was really good at it too. Mom worked as a cupid in a way. She had her own office and people came to her to be matched up with others. So yeah it was kind of like cupid. Sometimes we helped mom too. Like when we needed a summer job or something, I mean we saw potential love in everyone, all we had to do was match it to the right one. Were just Cupid and Charm hybrids. Just like the others are whitelighter and witch hybrids.

"Bella, we in-rolled you in school so you can try out for Volleyball." mom said helping me finish the salad.

"That's great." I told them excitedly. They laughed but nodded. Dad pulled out something from his pocket and threw it at me, which I caught swiftly into my hands. It was two things. Keys and a new phone. It was a gorgeous phone, the new generation I-phone. I laughed and kissed my dad's cheek. They were keys to a car, I could see that much.

"It's outside." dad said knowing that I didn't know what kind I got. I left the kitchen to go out to the front to find a gorgeous midnight blue Lexus parked behind moms car.

"Dad I love it." I shrieked as I took off running to it. The moment I opened it I could smell new car all over it. The interior was black with cherry wood. And in the front corner of the hood in my car it had Bella spelled on it in a beautiful white cursive. It was small about 6 inches long and it looked beautiful. Payla and Roxy were outside by the door watching me freak out. This was my car, the one that I've been wanting since I was a kid. I loved it, everything about it, and I was grateful for the life I had, the life I got back. But there was one miner detail. I got out of my car with a frown and went up to my dad.

"I don't know how to drive." I told him like it was the end of the world. Dad laughed and hugged me before he kissed my forehead.

"I'm taking you driving soon, your mother and Gabe are too." I smiled.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything." I told them.

"Your our sister Bells. We'd do anything for you." Payla said hugging me."Come on, lets eat." I told them.

"Tomorrow were having dinner with the Cullen's." mom said as I put a try of salad on the table. Ever eye turned to her except dad.

"Your kidding." Payla muttered.

"Hey, I don't understand that stupid war you guys have with them, but I for one love Esme and her husband." mom said.

"There stuck up. And that Edward kid has a bigger Ego then Chris Brown." I almost shrieked.

"I don't care. You will behave, no magic either." She looked at me and Payla.

"What. It's not like Gabriel and Roxy aren't going to use." I snitched.

"Hey, no fair. We all know Bella and Payla are the troublemakers." Gabriel said.

"Liar." Payla and I said at the same time.

"Kids. Enough. Were going to La Bella. So dress nicely, were leaving at 7 and don't think that you can act sick, it's not working. You aren't getting out of this one. End of discussion." Payla and I huffed and took our seats.

"Did you dye your hair?" mom asked. I nodded and showed her the streaks.

"It looks nice." mom and dad said.

"Payla wouldn't let me go home with out something new on my hair." mom chuckled.

"Tell me you didn't go shopping." Dad said.

"It was there fault. I told them I didn't need so many stuff." I said in defence. Dad turned to look straight at Roxy.

"How bad is it?" he asked her.

"Daddy, it's not that bad."

"What's the most expensive thing you bought?" he asked.

"a $500 purse." Roxy muttered.

"Your kidding me. Seriously girls, you need to cut back. I make good money, more then enough but this shopping is getting out of control. I blame your mother." Payla and I burst out laughing while we watched moms hurt expression. Dad and mom got in a argument about it, nothing serious though, they were only joking. In all the time I've been with them, they have never gotten mad at each other. I was glad for that. We all ate peacefully, talking about what Gabriel did with his friends, and they all went on into sports after. I would say a few things at times, but besides that, I mostly listened to how happy my family was, now being whole and everything. Payla got a massage from her friends, telling her try outs were sooner the expected. They were suppose to be until Tuesday, but now they were on Saturday in two days. It had me a little nerves, I hadn't really been practicing much, in Forks I played when I got the chance but that wasn't much. So Payla promised we would go tomorrow to the beach and practice. She was good at volleyball too, but she preferred to dance, she was a ballerina. Explained why she was so small. Well we kind of all were. Payla was 5'3, I was 5'5, Roxy was 5'4, Gabriel was the tallest, he was 6'2. He got it from dad, duh. Even though dad was a little taller then Gabe though. Ah! The family. [smile] .


	5. Tryouts

"Bella wake up. Try outs are in an hour." Payla yelled. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Payla and she was dressed and ready for them. I quickly threw off the sheets of me and ran into my closet. I threw on my new spandex on with some really cute and very short shorts under -thank god the spandex were 2 inches longer then my shorts- and a green tank top under a white T that Payla gave me. It was a volleyball shirt. I put my hair up quickly and slipped into my shoes.

"Get something to eat quickly. We still have time." Payla yelled. I ran out of my room with my gym bag that was ready since the night before and grabbed food. I sat down and ate and watched Roxy run out of her room with toothbrush in her mouth and half her shorts on. I laughed at her and lifted my finger up to help her with the shorts. She gave me a small nod as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a water bottle. She went back into her room and came back out ready with her gym bag.

"aren't you going to eat?" I asked her watching her get her keys and sit in the living room to wait for me.

"Nah. I get nauseous." I shrugged and finished eating. Payla came out soon with her stuff to and sat next to Roxy.

"Are you aiming for varsity?" I asked Payla.

"I have a great coach. I'm sure I can make it." she winked at me making me blush and laugh.

"Prue isn't trying out." it was like Roxy read my mind.

"Cheerleading?" I asked and she nodded. Prue was the only one in our family that didn't like to get down and dirty during a game. We loved sports, but then again, we blamed mom for that.

"What time did mom and dad leave?"

"Mom left a few minutes after I woke you up. Dad left at 5." Payla told me. I nodded and looked around for Gabe.

"His going to try outs. He said it was for moral support. But his going more to see girls in shorts." I laughed.

"Wait until he sis his baby sisters in shorts." I teased. Roxy and Payla grinned and nodded. I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink.

"Well lady's lets go." I told them picking up my bag. So I guessed Gabe had left earlier then us, since his car wasn't around. We piled up in Roxy's car and drove to North High School. It was a few blocks away. When we got to school, I could see Edward's Volvo parked not to far from ours.

"What is Edward doing here?" I asked Payla.

"Like your brother he likes to see girls in shorts." Payla said rolling her eyes.

"Perv." I laughed at Roxy. She called our enemy a perv, but not out brother. How hypocritical. We walked together towards the gym and I felt this instant of cockyness, strength, and proudness of who I was and where I was. I walked in the school gym like I was the shit and even when I hated girls that did that, that's how I felt at this one moment. For just right now, I wanted to be in center of attention. The moment someone spotted me they dropped the ball they were holding. That caused others to look at me and they froze. Everyone of those girls looked at me like I was a ghost. I rolled my eyes and put my stuff by Gabriel -who was sitting with girls all around him. I rolled my eyes at them and glared at Gabe.

"Seriously Gabe. Being a player isn't a good thing. I will disown you." Gabe burst out laughing.

"Look who's talking. You have every boy at your feet." I shrugged and walked off to the court with Roxy and Pay behind me. As soon as I stepped on that court I was attacked by huggs. Jessica was the first, then Lauren and another girl I don't remember meeting.

"I'm so glad your okay." Jessica lied. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Angela hugged me next and I was glad I had her. Then a few other people that were genially good persons. I saw Alice standing at the other side of the court looking at me with hatred. I felt smug for that too. I could also see Edward sitting with a bunch of girls -just like Gabe- looking at me. All the girls including Edward and Gab's came to me and welcomed me back, telling me that they missed me. Most of them were truly honest, but a few like Jessica and Lauren were good liars. I just brushed them off though. We all heard a loud whistle, which made girls take there positions or go with the guys. The moment Coach saw me he smiled widely. I could see Alice getting very irritated by the second. Each praise or comment anyone sent to me, she would boil up in jealousy. And that was helping my ego.

"Green isn't your color Alice." I told her. That pissed her off more. Her eyes were almost bleeding with anger.

"Alright girls. I want 3 good laps around the track. If you know you'll make it under 9 then great. If not you can pick up your stuff and leave." Coach yelled. We all made our way out to the track, with a few people leaving. Once we were ready, coach blew the whistle and we took off running. I was in a good jog, not to fast and not to slow, a speed that kept me leveled. I could feel Alice trying to out run me though, and she was going to, but she would get tired quickly, so I let her go ahead. By the time we were on our last lap, Alice was falling behind out of exhaustion. Roxy and I started getting competitive. She was a few steps behind me but I could see that fire in her to beat me. She pushed herself harder and I pushed myself harder, we were running at full speed by now and we were matched off equally. Roxy and I always balanced ourselves, we pushed each other to do better then we could. I crossed the finish line first and couch yelled out 5:47 at me and 5:48 to Roxy. I laughed and whipped the sweat of my forehead with my shirt before I collapsed on the floor. Payla came shortly and sat next to me.

"That was a good run." She muttered. I nodded softly and sat up.

"Alright girls, lets get to the gym." the coach yelled once everyone was here. We stood up and jogged back to the gym. I found Gabe making out with some random chick a little to disturbing for my taste. I picked up the ball that was right by my foot and spiked it to the back of his head.

"OW." he yelled and turned to glare at me. I just looked away smugly I felt him throw the ball though and I took two steps to my right making him miss and Roxy burst out laughing.

"I want to see your best spike, and Bella I know you can do better than that." coach said smiling at what I just did. I nodded and got in position. I crouched down and saw in slow motion as he threw the ball in the air. I jumped up high and spike the ball so hard, when it hit the wooden floor it echoed for 5 seconds to long. I smiled smugly and ran to the back of the line. We kept this going to 30 minutes. Each of my times getting better.

"Alright I want Bella as caption and Alice the other. Pick your teams. Bella go first." couch said. I nodded and smiled.

"Roxy."

"Lauren." bad move Alice.

"Payla."

"Jessica." another bad move.

"Angela."

"Tanya." Seriously!

"Jenifer."

"Ruby." Better.

"Diana."

"Bianca." she only had 2 good players so far.

"Sarah."

"Frenchy." okay 3.

"Bella take the left court." I nodded and walked of to the back.

"Jen take center, Roxy take the left, Pay take right. The rest spread out, I'm starting." they all nodded and did what I asked. The game started shortly and we were winning already. The problem with Jessica, Lauren and that Tanya girl was that they were good but they were to caught up with themselves that if you spiked a ball they wouldn't dive for it. I moved around swiftly, jumping twisting and dipping at the perfect moment. It was like my second nature. Since I was in 4th grade and mom showed me how to play, I rocked at it. By the time we had won I was sweating and had my hair in my face.

"Take a break." couch said. I ran over to Gabe and took the water he had in his hand for me. Pay and Roxy took the water he had ready for them. I cleaned my face off with my shirt and smiled.

"How'd I do?" I asked. Gabriel was always an honest critic, if I didn't do good he would tell me the truth.

"Better then I've ever seen you play before." I smiled widely and took another swing at my water.

"Alright girls. Try outs are over. I've seen enough. I'll have the results post it up on Wednesday the first day of school in front of my homeroom class. If you don't know where that is, find out."

"Bye coach." we all muttered and watched him leave. I sat down next to Roxy and looked at everyone pack up and leave.

"So?" I asked.

"Jessica, Lauren and Tanya were out the first moment they decided that saving the ball was a bad idea." I nodded at her.

"Jen is a sure in." Pay said.

"So was Ang." I told them.

"Alice of course." I nodded knowing when it's time to admit it. She was really good, really good. She could actually give me a run for my money.

"She might acutally have a chance to take my spot." I told them.

"You noticed?" Pay said. I nodded.

"Don't get mad Bells." Roxy said.

"Oh I'm not. I'm not a sore loser guys. Look, I play volleyball because it's like my second nature, I love it. I don't do it for the popularity or anything. If she gets caption I'll congratulate her, as long as I'm in the team and I get to hit a ball I'm fine with it." they smiled and helped me to my feet.

"Come on. Remember we have dinner with them today." I nodded. We were suppose to have dinner with them yesterday but a demon sort of attacked the manor and we had to go kick ass.

.

Edward's POV

"Seriously Alice she's not as bad as you make her seem." I told her. We had just heard her little speech with her family and I knew she meant every word. Her eyes just dance at the though of playing. Alice huffed and walked away towards my car. I picked up her bag and followed after her. Seriously she was the sore loser. Mom was going to be pissed if she found out that Alice was being a brat again.

"She is bad. She isn't even that good." she was lying to herself now. She was that good, she was better then I though she was. The way she moved made any girl next to her look bad. Her sisters were _almost _just as good as her, but not even close to how great she was. They were just as good as Alice was. And that was saying something.

"You need to accept when it's time to say someone is better then you Alice." I told her as I backed my car and drove home.

"No. I'm better then her I know I can be better." I sighed and gave up. Alice wasn't going to quit. And it would end ugly, because I knew Bella was going to get Caption. The way the coach looked at her as she spiked or saved the ball each time proved that he would pick her. It was the same look he had when he picked Alice as caption. Then it all went into her head. She needed to get knocked down of her high horse and Bella was the right person. I knew I should hate her, just as much as I hate her brother or sisters, but something about that girl kept me on the edge and wanting for more. She was beautiful in ever way.


	6. Dinner

So I mest up on Bella's Powers. sorry. she can't freeze objects or persons. she see's the future. her sister Payla can manipulate time and freeze stuff like Piper. But Bella can see the future, Past and Present. sorry. and this is my first M rated, go easy. Reviews welcomed. thanks.

* * *

.

"You look really good." Payla said. She was helping me zip up my dress. It was strapless and thigh to my body down to my waist. There was different layers to the bottom. It reached a little higher then mid thigh and it was puffy, like a ballerina, all puffy and fluffy with different little layers sticking out. I was in some ballerina flats to match it and since my dress was black with navy blue I put black and blue eye shadow. I let my hair down straight , making my layers show and strikes.. I looked nice. We walked out my room together clutches in hand and holding hands with our free ones. Dad was sitting on the couch playing games with Gabe when we made our way out. They both turned to look at us and dad's eyes looked like they were sparkling.

"you look beautiful. Where's my other favorite girls?" he asked. Mom and Roxy came out together looking just as good as we did.

"seriously the good lucks run in the Halliwell family." Gabriel said looking at himself in the mirror and sending himself a kiss. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Come on lady's. let's get going." Dad said.

"Oh wait." he said and stopped us.

"I have a present for each of my girls." we looked at him a little confused. He handed a long velvet box to mom. It was a beautiful ruby necklace. We all aw'ed and watched mom give dad a kiss.

"PDA." Gabriel yelled. I slapped the back of his head and watched dad put it around her neck.

"It looks good mom." I told her.

"Thank you sweetie." we smiled at her and watched dad take out 3 more. Mine was Sapphires, Roxy got emeralds, and Payla got pearls. She was the only one of us that looked like she could make them look good, and mom of course. We kissed dad on the cheek and put it on. It matched my dress, almost like he knew it would.

"It's beautiful daddy thank you." I told him. Roxy and Pay nodded along with me and admired their jewelry.

"Come on girls. Now were late. We need to get going." we nodded and followed them out. Dad and mom left in his car while we left in Gabe's. The ride was short and quiet. We didn't really talk much mostly watched the cars pass by. Gabriel parked next to a silver Volvo. We made our way out of his car and waited for mom and dad. We walked inside with them and the waiters eyes landed on me and my sisters. We giggled when we saw dad snap his attention back to him. The waiter took us to a large table in the back. I saw an older looking couple -around the same age mom and dad were- sitting in the middle of the table with Emmett, Edward, and Alice next to them.

"Carlisle, Esme. It's good to see you." Dad said. Then they did that thing where the women kiss each other on the cheek and then they kiss the other persons husband on the cheek while the guys only shake hands. I giggled lightly making every eye to turn towards me.

"So this is the lovely Bella we've heard so much about." Esme said smiling at my brilliantly. I liked her. She was really sweet.

"I hope good things Ms. Cullen.""Please call me Esme. I'm not that old." I laughed and took a seat next to Edward. Payla sat next to me, Roxy next to her, Gabe next to Roxy, mom and dad next to them.

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"17."

"How so?" Esme asked looking from me to Roxy and Gabe.

"They were born on January. I was born on December." that explained a lot. They nodded. I looked at Alice who looked pissed as ever.

"We hear you play volleyball really good." Esme said.

"Yeah I guess so. I hear it a lot but it's really just something I do because it's a passion."

"Have you though of getting a scholarship for playing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but I already got accepted to Harvard." I could almost see Alice, Edward, and Emmett choke on there spit.

"Really?" Carlisle asked interested.

"Yeah. I applied while I was away. They had me in school pretending like I was their daughter. My grades were always fantastic and I got accepted. I just need to call back and make sure I change my last name."

"Wow, congratulations dear, that's amazing." Esme said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What are you hoping on majoring on?""Medicine or Law. I'm not sure yet."

"Good choice's."

"Coop your daughter has amazing ambitions." Carlisle said.

"Bella had always had higher bars for herself then her brother and sisters."

"Hey that's no fair." Gabe said.

"Shut up." Pay, Rox and I said at the same time.

"What about you girls have you though about what you want to do or where you want to go?" Esme asked Payla and Roxy.

"I want to go with Bella to Harvard, and I also want to study Medicine." Roxy said sending a smile my way.

"I want to go to UCLA be either a Psychologist, Pediatrician, or vet."

"All doctors I see." Carlisle chuckled. We only nodded.

"And you Gabriel?" Esme asked him.

"Me. I'm going to be an NFL star." I laughed loudly and making Roxy and Pay follow after.

"Well, that's good." Esme said chuckling herself.

"If that doesn't work out then I'm going for Physical therapist." Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"What about your kids Carlisle?" mom asked looking at them. Alice was still pissed, Emmett looked uninterested, Edward was looking at me, which was freaking me out. He tore his gaze away from me and turn to look at my mom.

"Actually ironically like Bella, I also want to go to Harvard to study Law or medicine." So even after we graduate I can't get rid of him.

"I'm going to FIDM to be a fashion designer." Alice said excitedly.

"NFL or a coach." Emmett said still uninterested.

"That's great." mom said. The waiter came soon and everyone started to order. I was about to order when I suddenly felt a warm hand on my thigh. I let a yelp out and almost jumped out my seat.

"Bells? You okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah fine." I nodded. I ordered quickly and turned to glare at Edward. He only had a smug look. A conversation started and I wasn't really in the mood of including in. I was playing with my phone when I felt Edward's hand on my thigh again.

"you look beautiful." he whispered into my ear, sending shivers through my body. I hated the way he was making me feel, how each touch he made fired me up. His hand trailed up, rubbing the inside of my leg. I could only bit my lip. I looked at him and he was talking to Alice like nothing fazed him. I couldn't believe it. Ass! If he wanted to play, I could play just as dirty. I slipped my flat off and squirmed my leg on the inside of his. I saw his breath hitch and I smiled smugly. My leg started to rub the inside of his, making his eye roll back and a giggle to escape me. I saw Alice look at him confused and ask him if he was fine, Edward only responded with a nod.

"Bella Pay and I are sleeping over at Angie's. Gabe is sleeping over at Nicks, mom and dad are going out with Esme and Carlisle. Do you want to go with us?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah sure." I agreed not stopping my actions on Edward. I felt a tight grip on my cab and turned to see him smiling again. He traced a finger all the way up to my thigh. My leg was settled over his, leaving my legs parted and giving him access to the inside of my dress. His hand danced inside my dress and played with the hem of my undies. I gasped and mom turned to look at me. She gave me a confused look and I shrugged. She turned away to talk to Esme but the bigger problem was Roxy. She was an Empath and she could feel everything I was feeling, not to mention Edward too. She looked at me confused and then disgusted when she put two and two together. I shook my head and looked at him, telling her it was his fault. I felt a finger slip threw my wet slits and I almost moaned out loud but bit my lip instead. Edward pulled away and turned to look at me. No one was paying attention to us, not even Roxy. He slipped his finger into his mouth and rolled his eyes back. I could only gawk at him and blush. I fixed myself quickly and took my legs away, crossing them and looking away. The rest of the night went by quickly. Edward didn't try anything funny but he was smug about it the whole night. We said our good nights and got in the car. I could see Roxy itching to ask me what had happened, but I just brushed it off. When we got home, mom and dad said there good byes. Gabe packed up and left. I laid in my bed and stared at my wall.

'Hey you ready?" Payla asked.

"Actually I'm not feeling all that good. I'm just going to stay home."

"Bella, come on, it's dangerous."

"Seriously pay. I'll be fine. I promise to call if I need any help." I saw her sigh but she left me alone. I heard the front door close and knew I was alone. I looked out the window and saw Edward sitting on his desk. I hadn't noticed we could see each other. I was still pissed at him and planned on getting back at him. I saw him look out the window, but didn't know I was watching him too. I stood up and unzipped the back of my dress, letting it pool around my feet. I had nothing on except my thong. And that was sure to get Edward up and ready. From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me with his mouth open. I bent down like I was picking up my dress and shoes and stood up straight, I stretched my body up, trying to reach for something over my head. And just to tease him more, I grabbed a hold of my boob in one hand, making sure that my arm covered my other one and turn to look at him smugly before I closed the blinds. The look on his face when I caught him was priceless. I turned around to finish getting ready and got inside the covers of my bed. But I had a feeling I would have a hard time sleeping tonight.

Edward's POV

When I got home I went straight to my room. I turned my laptop on and put some music on. When I turned around to lay on my bed I noticed something beautiful. Bella's blinds were open. She was undressing herself, and as much as I wanted to look away, I didn't. I watched her bend and stretch, feeling myself get rock solid. But the moment she turned around and look at me smugly, I knew she was doing it on purpose, she was getting me back for the dinner incident, which I didn't regret. I needed her, now. I picked up a rubbed from my night stand and locked my door before I snuck out my window. I took off running toward Bella's window and opened it -she should lock it more often- and jumped inside. The moment I landed on my feet Bella was sitting up looking at me confused.

"What the hell." she almost yelled. I closed the window and crushed my lips to hers. I fell on the bed with her, me on top , and attacked her lips hungrily. Letting my hand travel through her body, touching everything and anything I could. I could hear every moan and gasp she let out through my lips. She bit down on my lip and pushed me on my back, making her straddle my hips. Her mouth attached itself to mine again and she dipped her hips into my pelvis making a loud groan escape my mouth. I tore her shirt off of her and massaged her beautiful round breast in my hands. Bella moaned and dug her hips deeper into me. I couldn't wait any longer. But I didn't want to take advantage either. I wasn't a rapist, and if Bella wanted to stop I would. So I went straight to foreplay. I laid her on her stomach and kissed my way down to her pink little buds. This should be fun.


	7. Sex&Truth?

I woke up to a weight on my stomach. It was 3 in the morning and Edward had his head on my stomach. I remember what had happened a few hours ago. That wasn't suppose to happen, we were enemies, we hated each other, he was a player. Dam it! I shook his shoulders lightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell were you thinking. I hate you and you hate me." I half yelled at him. He sat up quickly and smiled wickedly.

"why do we have to hate each other?" he asked looking at my naked body. I pulled the sheet up and covered myself quickly.

"Why? Because your sister doesn't like me, and your friends with the hales." I stood up from the bed taking the sheet with me and went to my closet.

"Bella look at me." I felt Edward's grip on my waist. I slowly turned to look at him and he was smiling at me.

"I like you Bella, a lot. And I really want to have a relationship with you."

"No you want to have sex with me." I muttered looking away and looking for my clothes.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what happened last night. I shouldn't have done that. But I mean it when I say I want something more then just sex with you." he had his palms on either side of my face, keeping me from looking away."How do you want me to believe you when I know that there's a line of girls waiting for you."

"And there isn't a line of boys for you?"

"But how many of them do I actually give them a time of day? I don't have them hanging around my arms like jewelry."

"Bella I can change I know I can." I shook my head.

"Just leave Edward. This won't happen again. It can't." I saw him frown but he made his way out my room through the window. I watch him get inside his room and close the blinds. I laid in bed for a few minutes before I dressed and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next day around 11 feeling sore from my legs. I couldn't believe it, I had lost my virginity to Edward Fucken Cullen. This sucked. There was one person I needed to tell, and I knew he would be royally pissed. I took a quick shower, feeling better when the warm water touched my skin. After getting dressed I made myself breakfast and cleaned up. When I was done I called Gabriel. I had tried to delay it as much as possible, but I needed him.

"Hello." he answered at the third ring."Gabe. I need you to come home."

"Bells. What's wrong?"

"I did a bad thing."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I hung up my phone and curled up on the couch, feeling tears threatening to spill. How could I be so stupid, giving the one thing I had away to someone like Edward. He didn't care, he had probably had lot of girls. So what did I mean to him. A few tears slipped. And I heard the door burst open. Gabriel came in and the moment he saw me I was in his arms.

"Shush Bells. Shush. Tell me sweetie what did you do?" he asked trying to calm me down.

"I…I gave myself to Edward." the moment the words broke out of my lips I burst out into a sob. I felt the earth shake hard, a big earth quake started,

"Stop, Gabe stop." I yelled. I saw him stop the earth but instead it started raining like crazy, it poured hard. I let my tears fall like rain, I let it all out and let Gabe comfort me.

After a few more minutes of crying I relaxed. I was breathing calmly and laying my head on Gabe's lap. He played with my hair while I just stared of to space.

"You want to tell me what happened?" he whispered. It was still raining but it was softer now.

"Remember back at dinner I was acting wired?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well, Edward was…touching me. I didn't really think much of it, only teased him. But he teased back. When I got home, I was mad at him, pissed. So I got back. I took my dress of with the shades open. He was looking through the window. After getting dressed I closed the shades and laid in bed. But he sneaked into my room. I didn't get the chance to kick him out. Things happened and I didn't let my mind think I let my body feel. When I woke up at 3 I kicked him out. He tried to talk to me, telling me he really liked me and wanted something more then sex. But I mean it's Edward freaking Cullen. He has a new girl hanging on him at every hour." I half yelled the last sentence. By the time I was done it was pouring out again. We both heard the door opened and saw Henry and the twins running inside the house.

"Crazy weather were having huh guys?" The twins said. I elbowed Gabe and he tuned it down a little.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you could baby-sit Henry." the twins said.

"I don't need a dam baby sitter." Henry said plop on the couch in front of us.

"Last time we left you home alone you had 3 leprechauns at home." Sam yelled.

"We were playing pocker." he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take care of him. Where are you two off too?"

"our friend Ana wants to go ice skating.""Did you tell your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, there okay with it if your okay with it." I laughed and nodded.

"Go, have fun. Have a few twirls for me." they nodded and ran out the house. When I looked at Henry he was still pouting.

"Come on Henry, look at it this way, I'm your mansitter. Now are you hungry?" he shook his head.

"Hey buddie you want to have fun?" Gabe asked.

"How?" his face lit up.

"we are going to do some evil stuff to Edward Cullen."

"No you are not." I told them.

"Yes we are." Gabe said.

"Nu huh."

"Yeah huh"

"Seriously, whatever then. But nothing to bad. I mean it Gabe." he nodded and they both left down to the basement where we kept all our potions and stuff. I just gave up.

Gabriel's POV

I was going to hurt him, I would kill him if I had to.

"So why are we doing this?" Henry asked.

"He messed with Bells, so now were messing with him." Henry nodded and went through the few spells we had.

"What about the truth spell. We could find out some embarrassing things."

"Yeah okay that too. But we need something more." I tapped my fingers on my chin and though hard.

"We could call a leprechaun and get him to take his luck for one day. He could have bad luck for just today and you could mess with his mind."

"Alright. You get the leprechaun here, I'm going to think of ways to mess with his mind." he nodded and handed me the truth spell. I walked off to Bella's room and found Edward was sitting on his bed reading a book. There was a plant next to him and I couldn't help it, I lifted my finger and the dirt hit his face. I burst out laughing at his face. I had to fall on the floor to hide myself when he looked to see if someone had thrown it from outside. After calming myself I stood up and saw him leave out his room. I stayed there for a few minutes until I saw him outside. He popped open his hood and started to work on his car. I decided this was perfect time to try the truth spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until its now again,_

_After which the memories end,_

_For those who now are in this house,_

_Will hear the truth from others mouths._

There was a light glow around me before the spell worked. I walked outside and pretended I was going to wash my car. I saw Roxy and Payla come out of Angela's house and skip over to our house. Payla glared at me and sat on the hood of my car while I filled the bucket with water.

"Did you feel that earth quake?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah pretty big right?" Payla said.

"yeah it was. You two okay?"

"yeah were fine. I wonder why it popped out of nowhere." Roxy said. She looked into my eyes, looking at me like she knew something.

"weird weather?" I said with shrugged shoulders.

"And then that crazy rain." Roxy said. I looked at her a little confused.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I asked her.

"Yes we are. Why did you do that?" Payla said slamming her fist on my car.

"Watch it, I just did a paint job." I yelled at her.

"What the hell was that then? Why did you have to go and make it pour?"

"I didn't do anything." I lied.

"Gabriel Halliwell, I'll tell mom if you don't answer my dam questions." Payla snapped.

"I was mad okay. Happy." I turned the hoes on and started to spray the car, making the girls scream at the few sprinkles that fell on them. I saw Payla's left hand had a ring. When I looked at my car, it was scratched.

"Dam it Payla, your going to pay for that." I yelled as she ran inside the house.

"What's wrong Gabe? Why are you so moody?" Roxy asked. I looked at Edward who was looking at everything we were doing.

"Some ass messed with the wrong person." I said loud enough that he could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing Rox. Why don't you make sure Payla doesn't burn my clothes." Roxy sighed but left. Once she was gone I started to wash my car. I saw Edward cross over to our side and lean on a tree.

"Is there something you were trying to hint back there?" he asked.

"I wasn't trying to hint, I was informing." I stood up straight and walked over to him, facing him.

"You don't just mess around with Bells like that. Your going to regret it." I saw him flinch for the shortest second before he recovered.

"I didn't mess with Bella." he said.

"Don't give me that bull. She told me what happened. What now? Now that you took what you wanted your just going to push her away like the other girls?"

"It's not like that. I like Bella."

"So your telling me that you actually like Bella?"

"I do.""What about all your other girls."

"I don't care about them."

"But you care about Bella?""Yes."

"Your fucking with me. Look Cullen, I know you, and if you mess with Bells in anyway, I'm going to make you regret it." I was pissed, so pissed I couldn't control my anger, it started pouring again, and hard. Edward looked confused as hell but ran inside the house. I walked inside mine and found Bella looking at me with a smile. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for caring."


	8. First day of school

A week passed and today was the first day of school. Edward and I didn't talk or anything. Alice and I still didn't get along, and Rose and I would spit out any nasty comment we could at any chance we had. Gabriel calmed enough to stop the crazy weather changes , he didn't even prank Edward. Mom and dad didn't even faze to think it was him. Payla and Gabe fought a lot because Gabe wouldn't tell her about his weird mood swings.

.

I woke up early today, orders of Roxy. She sent me straight to the shower and worked on me after I was out. So here I was, looking great but feeling tired.

"Here, so it can bring you some energy." Roxy said handing me a monster. I laughed but took it. We ate breakfast quickly and I finished my monster, I actually did feel a little better. It was 7:50 when we made our way to our cars. Roxy and I took her car, Payla rode with us, but Gabe took his own car. We took our gym bags just in case we had practice today. We still needed to see who made the team, but I was pretty confident we made it. Roxy drove to school with the radio on. I watched some students walking to school, recognizing a few. I had also seen Alice and Edward drive behind us.

"Hey did you bring extra shoes? I don't think you'll be able to play in heels." Roxy said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah." I nodded. Roxy had me in blue low rise skinny jeans, with a black tank top a gray cardigan with a long heart chain. My heels were 3 inches and black, my hair was down and in perfect curls. She also made me take a black leather coach purse. My make up was pretty light, just a little mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

Roxy, Pay and I got out of the car with our gym bags and walked off towards Coach's homeroom office. I mostly followed Roxy and Pay, I was still sort of new here. Outside his class was a posted white paper with names and numbers. My name was all the way at the top as Caption and the number one next to it.

"Sweet, you got it." Roxy said giving me a hug. I laughed and nodded. Roxy got in too with the number 6 and Payla 8. We high five'd each other and skipped off towards the office to pick up my schedule since I signed up to school late.

"Did anyone check to see if we had practice today?" I asked stopping dead on my tracks forgetting about that minor detail.

"I did. And we do. We meet at the track right after school. The lockers will be opened for us." Payla said. I nodded and kept walking. We heard a sudden loud shriek coming from where we had been at. I turned around and didn't see anyone so kept walking.

"Looks like Alice found out." Oh.

"Come on." Roxy said pulling me towards the doors. We walked inside to find an older looking lady sitting behind a desk.

"Hey Ms D how was your summer."

"As good as it gets in my age." she said with a small chuckled at the end.

"Ms. D. this is our sister Bella. And she's a senior here."

"Yes your father called to sign you up. Here you are dear. Your locker is next to your sisters and brother. If you need anything at all, please let me now." I nodded and took the stuff.

"Thank you." I told her and walked out the room. We stood outside the door looking at my schedule.

_Bella Swan. Locker 674 Combo 02-24-42_

_Homeroom -Coach T. room 403_

_Math- Trig Ms Avalos room 707_

_English- 7-8 Mr. Wood 810_

_Music Mr Trementosi room 103_

_Art Ms. Lafever room 324_

_Science Coach T room 403_

_Journalism Ms write. Room 606_

"Well you have homeroom, and Math with me." Roxy said.

"You don't have any classes with me." Payla said. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry kid your still a sophomore." I reminded her making her growl at me.

"Come on. Let's look for the others." Roxy said. She chained her arm around mine and pulled me towards the outside doors.

"We hang-out out here, so look for us in that table." Payla pointed at the table with our family and a few others sitting on it. The moment they saw me they moved out of the table and offered me there seat. I smiled and took the one next to Prue.

"Did you get any classes with Payla?" I asked her.

"Yeah 4." I nodded. I looked at the twins and they smiled at me.

"let me see your schedule." Sam asked. I handed it to her and she frowned.

"We don't have any class with you." I frowned too. Gabe took it from them and smiled.

"I have English, Art, Journalism, and Math with you."

"Great." I joked. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Bella did you get in the team?" Ang asked coming from inside.

"Didn't you read?" I asked her confused.

"No I forgot to go check the list. Did I make it?" she asked.

"Yeah as number 5." she smiled and clapped excitedly.

"Your looking at our new caption." Payla said holding her hands out in front of me. I blushed lightly and ducked my face.

"You made the varsity team and you got caption?" Ang asked. Payla and I both nodded and Ang hugged us. The bell rang soon and we stood up to go to our class.

"what do we have first?" I asked Roxy.

"Homeroom then 1st period." Payla said. I nodded and looked at my schedule one more time to make sure I didn't end up in the wrong class.

"Come on Bells." Roxy said. We chained arms and walked towards our class. As we walked I would get quick, _Hey Bella_, and _great to have you back_, some would wave, others would give me a quick hug. I felt back on top. Roxy and I walked in together to homeroom and took a seat in the front. Coach was sitting behind his desk when we sat down. He stood up and gave us a quick high five.

"You two were great in try outs. Bella you deserve Caption. And your sister Payla was great. I just had to put her in Varsity."

"Thanks Coach, it means a lot to us." I told him.

"I can expect you to take us to the championship right Bella?" he asked.

"Course Coach."

"Good. Because we were really close last year, it was just for that one game."

"We'll be winning every game" Roxy said pocking my back with a pencil and winking at me. I laughed and nodded with her. The bell rang again and the announcements started.

"Good morning Bob cats. It's the start of a new year. And it's the year of class of 2010" the girl said.

"I'm your president Alice Cullen…"

"Your kidding me?" I asked Roxy.

"No. you weren't here to run against her, and you know Payla and I don't care about this things." I sighed and heard the rest of her talk. We said the pledge of allegiance and heard the rest of the announcements. Once we were done listening to her blaber, Coach had us go to the library and pick out a book to read. Roxy and I went our separate ways, so when I felt an arm around my waist I almost screamed. But a hand covered my mouth. I was struggling, trying to kick someone.

"Can you stop squirming." It was Edward's voice. I felt him drag us out the room and into a small dark room. He let go of me and I slammed my fist into his arm.

"Ow." he yelled.

"what the hell are you doing?"

"Bella you've been avoiding me all week. Can we please just hang out once."

"No." I was reaching for the door nob but Edward got in the way.

"Why Bella?"

"You got what you wanted. Can you just leave me alone?" I almost yelled.

"Bella. I'm serious, I really want to get to know you. Besides, you owe me a date.""What the hell are you talking about Cullen?"

"Remember the bet? I kissed you under a week and you would go on a date with me." I growled at him and looked away.

"I know I can change your mind Bella. I really want to be your boyfriend."

"Not ganna happen. Edward, we're enemies. How do you think Alice is going to react when she finds out you want to go out with the person who took Caption from her." his mouth fell open.

"you took Caption?"

"Caption was always suppose to be mine. I've had it in the bag since I was in 4th grade and started playing volleyball."

"Cocky aren't we?" he smirked giving me a chaste kiss.

"Edward, we can't go out, it's forbidden, besides I have secrets that are to dangerous for us to ever be together."

"That's okay. I like danger." he said going down to kiss me again. The more the was persistent, the more I wanted him. I let his lips meet mine, they were soft and warm against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to him. I was Cupids daughter, I could feel lust and love radiating off of him. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I parted my lips, allowing him to taste me.

"You taste so good." Edward whispered against my lips.

"I like you Bella Halliwell, I like you a lot." Edward whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"We can't tell anyone. Not yet." I told him.

"It's okay. I can keep a secret." he smirked giving me another chaste kiss.

"Edward, I'm not another one of your fans. I want respect. Don't ruin it."

"I won't Bella. I mean it when I'm telling you I'm going to change for you." I smiled and kissed him one more time before I left him there. I picked up some random book from the fiction shelf and checked it out. Roxy was waiting for me by a table reading her book.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"around. Where's coach?""He took the class back. I told him I would wait until you showed up.""Well, let's go." she pulled my book from my hand and laughed.

"Since when do you like gossip girl?" I looked at it and shrugged.

"I just pulled whatever book I could. Come on." before we left I turned one last time and saw Edward wink at me. I giggled and walked next to Roxy back to class. We took our seats and started to read I couldn't really think much about the book, I could mostly only think about Edward' soft lips against mine. The thought made me want to kiss him again. Roxy looked at me confused.

"Why are your emotions running wild?" She whispered. I shrugged and stood when I heard the bell ring. Roxy and I stood up and made our way to math class.

"did you see the way Rudy was looking at you?" Roxy said looking at him and waving. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No Roxy I didn't see."

"He was checking you out. You should ask him out to the back to school dance.

"your going to that thing?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course." She said brightly

"Oh, well I'm not. I'll probable hit a party or something."

"Okay. Well if you don't want Rudy, I'll keep him." She smirked.

"Keep him. That's okay. His not all that cute anyways." not when I had a greek god.

"Bells over here." Gabe waved from the inside of the class. We walked over to him and took a seat.

"So how long before we make the teacher yell?" I asked Gabe.

"I give it a week for her to go nuts and 2 so she can pop." I laughed and nodded. The teacher came in soon and she talked about rules and what not. Gabe would make any stupid comment he could. When the bell rang we skipped off to our next class. Gabe and I both took a seat in the back.

Class was the same as the other one. We got assigned seats, and unfortunately I had to seat next to Alice. She kept on sending daggers at me, pissing me off, so I sent a crunched up paper to her head.

"Mr. Wood Bella won't stop throwing stuff." Alice yelled at him.

"Don't be such a snitch Alice. And a liar.' I told her drawing figures on my notebook.

"Snitch." She growled.

"Yes, a snitch." I snapped at her.

"I'll show you snitch." She said standing from her seat. I stood up too and faced her, I was a full head taller then her.

"that didn't even make sense. What are you going to do about it you little pixie." I spat back at her.

"I'm going to make you swallow your words."

"Girls sit down." Mr. wood ordered. I felt a tight grip on my wrist trying to pull me down. Alice quickly sat down with a huff and I did the same. Gabe punched my arm quickly.

"What the hell are you thinking, getting in trouble on your first day. Mom is not going to be happy." I huffed and turned away from him. The bell rang soon and I left mad to music class. I just wasn't expecting him there.


	9. Punishment

**Sorry if it's not good. it's my first M rated story. and spelling isn't very good.**

* * *

"your in this class?" I asked Edward sitting next to him. All the seats were taken except the one next to him. He smiled smugly and winked at me.

"Course." he said. I rolled my eyes and waited for the teacher to come. About 10 minutes into the class and the teacher still wasn't here.

"So what do you play?" Edward asked.

"Piano and guitar." I told him.

"Really? Me too and the drums." I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Show me." he whispered. I walked over to the piano set on the corner and sat down. My fingers touched the keys lightly, and glided my fingers over the keys. I played the song daddy had showed me how to play when I was young. I never stopped playing even when I was at Forks. I took classes during class so I wouldn't forget how to play. I heard a loud claps when I finished and turned around to see everyone applauding me. I smiled and blushed before I hid my face and took my seat next to Edward.

"That was beautiful." he whispered intertwining our fingers and hiding our hands on our sides. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. We waited for the rest of the class for the teacher but he never showed up. Edward let go of my hand at some point, I didn't want anyone to see us. When the bell rang I said bye and left to Art class. Gabe had a table for us already. Two of his friends was sitting there too. I sat next to one of them.

"So were going out to eat today. You wana go?" Gabe asked.

"Where?""In and out." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Great." His friend said. I looked at him fun.

"Do I know you?" I wondered.

"I'm hurt. How could you not remember me." he joked. I smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"It's Roger." the moment I heard the name I squealed and hugged him.

"Roggie." he laughed and nodded, hugging me back.

"Bells, you've grown." he said eyeing me. I saw a hand slap the back of his head and I laughed. It was Gabe who hit him. Roger, Gabe, Alex, and I use to be best friends. We went everywhere together. They even played dolls with me when we were really bored.

"Where's Alex?"

"Right here Darlin." I turned to look at the guy next to Gabe before I hugged him to.

"Alex, you look so, old." I joked looking at him. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Guys, it's been so long." I told them. Roger put his arm around me and nodded.

"it has, look at you. You look hot." Roger said eyeing me again. Gabe and Alex slapped the back of his head again, making me laugh. Class went by quickly and we all made our way to the parking lot. Everyone was outside waiting for us. Payla, Roxy, Prue and the twins piled up in her car, which was pretty easy since we were all tiny. Roxy and Payla rode front while the others squeezed in the back. I had to sit on Prue's lap.

Lunch was fun, we ate inside of In and Out. After we came back to school right when the bell rang. I had biology next so I went to my locker to grab my stuff. I took my gym bag for me so I could got straight to practice after Journalism. When I got to class, there was only one seat left, and it was next to Edward. I took me seat next to him and put my gym bag under my seat.

"Where were you?" Edward whispered.

"I went out to eat with my family and old friends." he nodded and put his hand over mine. I was glad our table was in the back so no one was behind us that could see us.

"You want to go out tonight?" he asked. I shrugged but remembered I couldn't

"I can't. I have some family thing to do." he frowned and played with my fingers.

"Can't you get out of it?"

"No. not this one. But I'll see you tonight. Just keep your window open." I saw a smirk creep on his face.

"Why Ms. Halliwell are you trying to seduce me tonight?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and pinched his hand.

"ow." he muttered.

"Seriously. Your sister isn't going to like this." I told him.

"I don't care what Alice wants." I shrugged.

"She's had it her way for a little to long." Edward whispered kissing my cheek quickly. I looked around and made sure no one saw. But blushed when I saw no one had seen. It was weird, but I felt a strong bond with Edward. I really was starting to like him, and I was a little scared. I wasn't normal, I had magical powers. I fought Demons or any kind of monsters that were evil. Edward couldn't be in this part of my life, it was to dangerous for him. That didn't stop Uncle Henry though. But he was a cop, he could hold his own. And Edward was pretty big, he played football. No, he could not and would not be part of this part of me.

Edward's POV

I, Edward Cullen, was going out with the hottest girl in the world. It was just amazing. The way Bella made me feel, it was nothing I've ever felt before. I really liked her, even if I felt she was holding back. That was okay, because I knew she would warm up to me soon. I saw the door to my room open and Alice came in.

"So the other night. It was like a week ago or something. I came into your room and saw the blinds for Bella's room open. Can you believe the slut. She was having sex and she had only been there for 3 days. It was disgusting." Alice laughed. I couldn't help but smirk, thinking about that night.

"hello." Alice waved her hand over my face.

"Alice can you leave now." she huffed but left my room. I saw the shades open from Bella's room and she was talking with Gabriel. He looked mad about something. I just hoped Bella hadn't told him about us yet. I wanted to enjoy our relationship long enough until he killed me. I saw Payla come into the room and they all left. Bella got in Roxy's car and they all drove away. Even the parents. I wonder what they were doing.

Bella's POV

After practice, which was fun being caption and all, we went back home. I took a quick shower and got ready. Today, we were going to Forks. Mom and dad wanted to erase Charlie and Rene's memory. They tried to get me to get them fired, but I just wanted that part of my life gone. We were getting orbed by Chris and Wyatt, it wasn't easy fading with more then one person. So here I was ready to orb looking a little pissed because I had to go along. I huffed and orbed to the Swans living room. Rene was up stairs and Charlie was watching the game.

"What the…" he said until he saw me.

"Where the hell have you been." He yelled ready to smack me. But Gabe got in the way and got a hold of Charlie's wrist.

"I suggest you back off before I make you regret ever bad thing you did to her." Gabe growled. He pushed Charlie away.

"Bella, please, they need to be punished." Mom begged. I looked at him, and he was looking at me with so much anger and fury.

"Okay." I whispered. They all sighed.

"Go home. We'll take it from here." Dad told me. I nodded and felt myself being orbed back home. I looked up and found Wyatt. I was standing in my room door.

"They won't be here until tomorrow morning. You think you'll be okay if you stay here alone?""Yeah. I'll be fine." he nodded and orbed home. I sneaked out my window and crossed over to Edward's. it was late around 11 maybe. I wasn't sure how time passed so quickly, probably with all the talking that the family was doing back at the manor. When I climbed into Edward's window I found him sitting on his chair using his computer. I giggled lightly, making him turn around.

"Hey." he muttered standing up and walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and bent down to kiss me.

"So where'd you go?" he asked.

"To the Manor." he raised an eye brow.

"Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper's house. We call it the Manor because that house has been in the family for generations." he nodded and kissed me again.

"you smell delicious." he whispered against my lips.

"Like what?" I asked as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Like sex." he growled throwing me on his bed. Edward hovered over my body while his hands traveled my body. I bit my lip when I saw his bulge in the middle of his pants. That drove Edward more crazy and crashed his lips to mine.

"your so beautiful." Edward muttered licking and nibbling his way to my neck. I moaned softly. I saw the door unlock and with out telling him anything, I lifted a finger and locked his door. Edward's hands found there way to the inside of my shirt. He groped my breast into his hands, massaging them over the material, letting moans escape my lips. I lifted my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his body, tracing the muscles, feeling his skin under my touch. I felt my shirt off in seconds and looked into Edward's eyes. He was looking back at me, with so much adoration and lust. It was all I needed to pull his jeans off. Edward followed my lead and pulled my jeans off. He sneaked his arms under me and unclasp my bra, letting it fall somewhere on the floor.

"So beautiful." he whispered before he left hot wet kissing down my chest. I felt ever lick and nibble on my breast while he massage the other, twisting my nipple with his thumb. I arched into him, moaning at the sensation.

"I want to taste you Bella. All of you." Edward whispered going lower to my stomach. He licked his way from one hip to the other, leaving trails of Goosebumps. His fingers hooked to the side of my underwear, pulling them down. He kissed his way back up, making warm moister to spill from my center. I felt his warm breath under me, taking a good whiff, making me feel a little awkward. But it all went away when I felt that single most beautiful lick. A moan escaped my lips, encouraging Edward further. He licked and sucked, making me buck my hips into him. My hands fisted into his sheets, trying to keep me from attacking him. I didn't think it could get better, but I felt a single finger enter me, I cried his name out and felt a sudden hand on my mouth. Edward looked up at me with a smug look.

"You'll have to be more quite love if you don't want to be caught." I nodded and saw him duck his head. He dove another finger in, pumping faster and harder. He curled his finger in me, causing me to bite my lips so I wouldn't scream his name. I felt a sudden tightning in my stomach. I new I was close but I wanted him inside.

"Edward, stop. I want you now." I told him. Edward smiled widely and climbed over my body. I saw him reach over for condom. I took it from him and opened it. I slid if over his shaft. I could see what my touch did to him. Edward placed himself between my legs and kissed my lips. He thrust in me with out warning, keeping my lips busy enough to stay quite. He began a slow rhythm going at a steady pace and pleased us both. But after a while I needed more.

"Faster Edward. God, fuck me harder." I managed to gasp out. Edward quickly gave into my request, thrusting harder and faster. There was mixtures of moans as we called each others names. He kissed anywhere he could as he thrust into me. I felt his hands on my hips, standing on his knees, bring us in a new angle. I could feel him going harder into me then before.

"Cum wit me Bella baby." Edward muttered thrusting harder and harder then before. I felt like I could explode. I felt myself getting hot, a fire growing inside me.

"I'm so close." I muttered to him. I felt his grip on my hips tighten as his cock throbbed inside me. That set me off, I felt my walls clam around his cock, pushing him further and spilling into the rubber. We rode out in ecstasy, panting for air. Edward fell on top of me and kissed my neck.

"It gets better each time." he chuckled. I slapped his arm and snuggled into him. I felt Edward roll over and pull the condom off, throwing it somewhere. He pulled me to his side and pulled the sheets over us.

"Sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Edward muttered wrapping his arms around. I felt my eyes close and drift off into a dream.


	10. Alice an Innocent?

"Edward open this dam door." I woke up to a sudden yell. It was Alice trying to get inside.

"Shit." I muttered. I shook Edward lightly and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Your sister." That took his smile away.

"Dam it Edward. I'm going to get Emmett to bust it open." She threaten.

"I'm up Alice. Hold your horses." Edward yelled back. I jumped off the bed and quickly threw on what I could. I kissed Edward's lips and jumped out his window with my heels in hand. He closed the shades so I knew he wouldn't see me when I faded into my room. No one was home yet. I pulled out my cell and dialed Payla's number.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Are you guys going to school?" I asked.

"No, we have to pretended like we took a flight here and left you back at home.""Oh okay."

"Go, you'll have fun. Tell Coach we're really sorry and we'll make it up.""Kay be careful."

"You too." I hung up and jumped in the shower. Then it hit me, I left my bra at Edward's hous, and I liked that one to. With a sigh I got out the shower and headed for my closet. I picked out shorts today. They were gray denim Hollister short shorts. I slipped into a red with white plaid shirt, white vans, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I slipped out my house with a granola bar in hand. I still wasn't the best driver, but I did okay. I saw Ang starting her usual walk to school.

"Hey Ang." I screamed. She turned to look at me. I had my gym bag over my shoulder, books on one hand and purse on my other shoulder. I had to make sure I didn't drop everything.

"You want to drive for me. I still don't have my permit." I yelled at her. I saw her roll her eyes but nod. She walked over to me and slipped into my car when I threw her my keys. She had her own car, she just prefred to walk.

"Your dad still hasn't taken you to the DMV?" she asked as she started up my baby.

"No, it's mostly that I still don't know how to drive good. I can run over stops." I said with a giggle.

"Hey. I don't want to get in your business Bells. But we've been best friends for a long time and you know you can tell me anything. And that includes Edward." I felt like I almost chocked on my granola bar. I swallowed it quickly and looked at her.

"you saw didn't you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Bella you don't need to tell me anything. I won't tell anyone. Just know I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Ang and I will talk. But not now. Right now I just want to keep things a secret."

"Mums the word." She joked acting like she locked her lips together and threw away the key. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Ang pulled up next to a silver Volvo and we made our way inside.

"I'll see you in practice." Ang yelled as she ran next to Ben. They've been best friends since we were all kids and they still didn't admit there feelings for each other. So I was going to play cupid today, since I was cupid technically. The twins walked over to me quickly and walked with me towards my homeroom.

"Wyatt and Chris stayed behind with the others. You wana tell us what there up to?" Sabs asked."There trying to lock up Charlie behind bars." I told them before I went inside class. Coach was behind his desk when I got inside. He smiled at me but frowned when he didn't see Roxy.

"They couldn't make it in today. They said they were sorry they would miss Practice but would make it up.""Yeah they will." Coach said with a laugh.

The rest of classes went by unimportant. I sat next to Prue and the twins during lunch. I had boys trying to buy me lunch the whole time but I declined. Alex and Roger tried to keep them off my ass the whole time, threatening them. I saw it was bothering Edward the way Roger and Alex were so protective of me, it was pointless. They were just really close friends, like brothers even. I would have to let him know during bio.

"Hey Bella. Where is your brother?" Alex asked sitting next to me.

"I guess I should spill the news now." I told them. Every face sitting on our table turned to look at me. Jessica looked ready to spread gossip, Lauren looked just like Jessica, Tanya looked ready to make some stupid comment to me, my family looked supportive, the guys looked interested, the Cullen's looked unfazed, -excepted Edward, he kept on sneaking glances over to me to see what I had to say-, the Hales looked uninterested, and the rest looked ready to scream at me to continue. I took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

"They left to Forks to try and get my kidnappers behind bars." there was loud gasps and sad aw's. I saw Edward had a confused look on him.

"When are they coming back?" Roger asked.

"I'm not really sure. Roggy, I called Pay this morning and she said they were still handling it."

"They all left?" I nodded.

"How come?" Jessica asked.

"They wanted to make sure that it never repeated ever again."

"Why didn't you go?" Lauren asked.

"Those are closed wounds I'm not ready to open again. I don't want anything to do with that they do." I shrugged. The bell rang and I thanked good. I picked up my tray and my bag before I left and threw out my food on the way. I felt Edward walking behind me as I made my way to Bio. I took a seat and pulled out my notebook ready to give a note to Edward.

_You don't have to be jealous of Roggy and Alex. There like brothers. We grew up in dippers together._ it didn't take Edward long to right back in his beautiful penmanship.

That's the problem. I feel like I'm competing with close friends I rolled my eyes and wrote back quickly.

_Don't Edward. I mean it. Roggy and I can never be anything more then friends. His a huge flirt I'll admit, but it's like dating Gabe, it's wrong. And the same for Alex._ I slipped the folded piece of paper back and saw him smile as he read each word. I felt a hand intertwined it's fingers with mine and smiled at him.

Why didn't you tell me about Forks last night?

I frowned and wrote back_ I didn't want to talk about it. Look I just want to leave it in the past. It's just something I never want to relive._

You know you can talk to me right?

_I know. And thank you. But I'm not ready right now._ I saw him nod at me and give me his crooked smiled I've learned to love. I leaned over quickly and whispered lightly into his ear.

"I want my bra back too." I saw a smug smile escape his lips as his eyes looked like they were staring off into space. The bell rang to soon for my taste and I picked up my stuff before I made my way towards my last class.

Journalism was uninteresting. Jessica kept on flirting with Mike. But it did give me time to get into Ben's head. I tapped into my power and whispered into his ears.

_She really is beautiful, Angela, if you don't make your move soon, she'll be moving on. Why don't you ask her out to the back to school dance. I'm sure she would love to go with you._ I saw him nod to what I was telling him and I smirked satisfied with my work. When I was out of class I saw Ben waiting outside the girls locker room for Angela. But before Ang saw Ben I had to tap into her mind to push her into it too.

_Ben is really cute, and you've been best friends for years. If he asked you on a date you should make sure it's a date._ I smiled happily and skipped off into the lockers to change. I saw Alice fuming mad when I was inside. I looked at her funny but changed quickly.

"What's wrong Alice?" I heard someone ask her.

"Jasper and I had a fight. His just to stuborn." I felt sorry for her. Here I was feeling great and happy, and here she was bringing my mood down. So I decided to help her out a bit. I walked over to her, making sure no one was around. I whispered into her ear tapping into my powers.

_Don't let a small fight get between you and Jasper. Go catch up to him and smooth it out. I'm sure you can work it out. You wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship over something small_ I saw her nod and finish changing before she took off running. The best thing about this power was that they all though it was there self conscious speaking to them. I finished dressing and made my way outside. I saw Ang skip over me in her practice clothes.

"Guess what?" she almost squealed. I smiled sweetly and pretended like I didn't know.

"What?" I asked in fake confusion.

"Ben asked me out to the back to school dance.""Really? Ang I'm so happy for you. About time." I joked and winked at her."Come on. I'm ready for practice." I nodded and started off with a run. Ang and I jogged together at a steady pace. I saw Alice jog behind us, for once not trying to beat me. She looked happy, in a good mood. Like not even I could bring her off her high horse. Good for her! Coach still wasn't here so that meant I had to take the lead. After a jog I saw everyone ready and breathing heavly behind me.

"Come on, we'll do a quick drill." I told them. They all nodded. I walked off to the court and picked up a ball.

"get in a line. I'll throw the ball and you try your best spike." they nodded and did what I asked. Jen was first. I threw the ball up in the air and she did a quick run jump and smacked the ball hard.

"Nice Jen." I smiled at her. I saw her look smug and jog to the back of the line. Ang was next. I did the same and she made the ball go out of bound.

"here Ang try again." I told her. I threw the ball up again and she did another run jump. This time she hit it inside perfectly. I smiled at her ang gave her a quick good job. Alice was next, and I knew I didn't have to hold back as much. I threw the ball with forse and Alice ran before she did a high jump and smacked the ball hard. It did a pretty good loud hit on the wooden floor.

"That was great Alice." I told her honestly. I saw her confuse look as she skipped off towards the back. I kept this going until coach came. Once he was here he ordered us to do a few more other drills before we actually tried a game.

When practice was over, we all hit the showers. Ang and I finished quickly and made our way out to my car.

"Hey it was fun today." She said as she got in the car.

"Yeah it was." I smiled at her.

"You want me to ride with you tomorrow?" I nodded as she speed off towards our street. What made me yell at her to stop though was something I didn't think I would see. Alice Cullen was being attacked by a witch.

"Ang stop I forgot something. I'll see you at home."

"What?"

"Go home. I'll see you then. Don't worry." I yelled as I jumped into the parking lot. I saw her shrug and leave. I ran over to Alice and pulled her behind me.

"Stay close." I yelled at her. I saw her nod, confused but did what I asked. The witch threw an energy ball and I moved out the way. I ran over to her and punched her gut. We starting fighting with fist. She tried to pull out her knife but I stole it out of her hands and plunged it in her stomach, making her go up in fire and burst into flames. I whipped the blood off with the back of my jeans and slipped it into my side between my jeans and skin. I looked at a scared Alice and frowned.

"Ah Hell." I was so screwed.


	11. Alice an Innocent? part 2

"What the hell was that? What the hell did you just do?" she almost shrieked. I sighed and looked around. Her car was here.

"You want to go back to my place. I'll explain everything." I saw her nod slowly but before we could get inside another witch attacked.

"get in the car." I yelled at her. I pulled the knife out and threw it exactly into her heart. The witch burst into flames like the other one. I picked up the knife and jumped in her car.

"Hurry drive before more come out." I yelled at Alice. I cleaned of the knife and put it back on my side.

"What's going on?" Alice asked a bit scared.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." I told her.

"Why?" she asked confused as she went into our street.

"It's my job. You might not like me, but as of now, you're my innocent and I need to protect you until your safe.""What?" She asked confused.

"Alice just drive. I'll explain when we get home." With a sigh she did as I asked. She parked her car in her lot. Ang was still waiting for me. She threw me my keys and left to her house. I had to stay outside to make sure she got home safely. No need to get another innocent right now. Alice walked over to my side of the house and looked a little scared.

"Come on. I'll make you hot chocolate. It'll wash off some of the horror." I said as I pushed her inside. I turned on the lights. Still no one home.

"You were telling the truth? When you said that your parents left to Forks?" I nodded and walked her over to the kitchen. I helped her into the stall that faced the kitchen and stated making hot chocolate for the two of us.

"I didn't lie Alice. My family really is in Forks trying to put Charlie and Rene in jail."

"I just though you did it for attention." she muttered laying her head on the counter.

"I'm not as bad as Rose makes me seem. Rose and I use to be best friends you know." I told her as I handed her the mug. She looked at me surprise as she nodded.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." I told her. She followed me close behind. I turned the lights on and offered her a seat on my bed. She sat on the edge a little on her guard.

"I won't kill you Alice. Look. I know this is all confusing to you. But I promise I'm the good guy."

"First off. Why aren't you and Rose friends?" she asked confused. I sighed.

"Long story short. I kissed Jasper to piss her off because she kissed Gabe.""What?" She shrieked.

"Alice it was a long time ago. There was never any feelings between us. He was almost like a brother back then. We were in 3rd grade. Rose had a crush on Gabe and never told me. I found her kissing him. I got pissed and kissed her brother. We broke off any friendships then and there. I tried to apologize a few years later. But she wouldn't have any of that. We haven't really had any proper conversations since." I said with a shrug and took a sip of my mug.

"So what happened today?" she asked confused.

"Alright I should start from me." I told her. I put my mug on my night stand and turned to her.

"Alice, you must have realized my family and I aren't exactly normal."

"Yeah I can see that. It's like the world revolves around all of you."

"It really isn't like we make it that way. It just come with the territory."

"What territory?" she asked confused.

"Alice. I'm half witch half cupid." if I though she would get mad for lying I would have been right but instead she…believe me.

"I knew there was something different about you." she whispered.

"you believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well anyways. All of my family and I are witches. Some of us are hybrids. You do know what a hybrid is right?" I asked her.

"a mixture of something." I nodded.

"Gabe, Roxy, Payla and I are Hybrids. Witches and Cupids. My mom is a witch while my dad is an ex cupid. When they 'created' us, he was still a cupid. So that passed on his powers to us." she nodded understanding everything I was telling her.

"Wyatt, Chris, and Prue are hybrids as well. A mixture of whitelighters and witches.""White what?" she asked.

"Whitelighter. It's sort of like a guarding angel for future witches like us or future whitelighters." she nodded again.

"The twins and Henry are the same but more witches then whitelighter. See Aunt Piper is a witch and uncle Leo use to be a whitelighter. Aunt Paige is a hybrid, Whitelighter and witch. That means her parents were once witch and whitelighter. So since uncle Henry is human it makes there kids more witches then whitelighters. Get it?" she nodded again.

"any questions so far?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"okay. Now this is going to be more difficult. Alice we fight supernatural things. Like what you saw back there. That was me fighting a witch.""But I though you were good?" she asked.

"I am. But that doesn't mean that all witches are good. You can tell us apart by our magic. We do more light blues and whites, they do fire balls and energy balls." she nodded again understanding what I was telling her.

"We also fight our worst enemies. Demons."

"What?"

"Demons Alice. They live in the underworld. We occasionally have to go done there and kill a few. Alice I was kidnapped by a Damon and put in human care. That doesn't mean that the humans I stayed with were nice though." shuddering at the though.

"So what did that witch want with me?" she asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I need to do my research." I told her.

"Bella. Why are you helping me again?" she asked.

"Alice. You might hate me but I don't have a real reason to hate you. Sure I was a bit competitive at first, and I resented that you were friends with Rose but I don't hate you. Besides you're my innocent now, which means were the only ones that can save you now." I felt arms around me and looked down to see her hugging me.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for being so mean." I nodded and hugged her back.

"Alice for now on you can't go anywhere with out me. I'm serious Alice. You need to tell me everywhere your going to go." she nodded and looked out the window. Edward was looking at us in shock. I blushed and turned away.

"I knew I recognized that person that was with you the other night." Alice muttered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You and Edward. You're a thing." I shook my head quickly trying to hid it.

"Don't lie….oh can I see what your powers are?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I don't have many though." I told her closing the shades to the window.

"Like any witch I can do the normal's, spells, potions, charms, and scrying."

"Scrying?"

"Look for demons on a map." she nodded.

"But every witch has there own powers. As a witch I only have my aunt prues…""Aunt Prue?" she interrupted.

"they named my cousin Prue over Aunt Piper, Paige, and phoebe's oldest sister Prue. She died fighting a demon." she nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Anyways." I said trying to take that look away from her face.

"I have telekinesis because of my Aunt Prue. But everyone of us in the new generation have it." I told her. I lifted my mug from the night stand and flew it around the room before I brought it back into my hands.

"That's cool." Alice yelled. I laughed and shrugged.

"I can also Fade. But I got that from daddy. He could only do it from his Cupid ring which he gave up for mom."

"Fade?"

"I can show better then explain." she nodded. I closed my eyes and disappeared to the other side of the bed with only the trace of a pink heart in the air.

"Dose that heart always come out?" she asked.

"Yeah. Part of being Cupids kid." I joked. She nodded.

"I can also play match maker. Make others fall in love with each other. Or suggest things into peoples minds. Like today. Sorry, I'm really sorry. I saw you mad at Jazz and you were bringing down my mood so…I suggest to run off to Jasper and make up." she laughed and gave me another hug."Thanks. I would have still been mad at Jazz if you didn't push me." I nodded and hugged her back.

"I also suggested Ben to ask Ang to the back to school dance and Ang to say yes to Ben." She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I like that powes." she said. I laughed and nodded with her. I looked at my night stand and say it was 10.

"I should get you home. It's getting late." I told her.

"Sleep over." She shrieked. I looked at her for a moment and shrugged.

"Alice." I told her stopping here from going into my closet.

"I'm only going to pick your clothes for tomorrow." she said with a pout.

"Not that. Alice. You can't tell anyone about any of what I just told you." she nodded quickly.

"I' promise not to say anything until your ready."

"Alice I won't be ready." I told her.

"You will. At least with Edward. I can see it now. I now you'll have something with Edward." I rolled my eyes and watched her go threw my closet picking out my outfit. When she came back she threw it in an extra purse and threw my practice clothes in my gym bag with a fresh towel and everything.

"come on." She said pulling me out my room. I picked up my stuff and quickly locked my house up. I pulled my cell out and dialed mom's number.

"Hey sweetie.""hey mom look. I ran into some trouble at school turns out Alice is my new innocent. I'll explain better later. But right now I'm sleeping over at her house." I said as I crossed the street.

"Ya okay honey. Just be careful and remember to call the others if a Demon appears."

"I will thanks mom. Love you." I hung up and followed Alice inside the house. Emmett was watching TV when I came inside. He almost dropped his jaw when he saw me. I saw Esme and Carlisle smiled when they saw me.

"Bella. What a wonderful surprise." Esme said giving me a hug.

"Her parents are away. And I asked Bella to stay with me." Alice said.

"Oh that's great. Your more then welcomed here dear." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme. For letting me stay here." she nodded and left with her husband.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked confused.

"Hey big guy." I said. He looked at me like I had two heads."Ignore him. His stupid. Come on. You can stay in my room. Or in the guest room." I nodded and followed after her.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind. But I need to stay in your bedroom. You know." I told her. She nodded and opened a door. Her room was cute, it was all pink with pictures and frames up on the wall.

"Alice. Mom wants to know if…" Edward started to say but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey." I waved. He gawked at me instead.

"Edward." Alice said waving her hand over his face.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from me and Alice. _oh you know the same oh. I'm trying to save your sisters from evil witches possibly Demons_ I mentally though with a mental chuckle. I shook my head and shrugged.

"We had a good practice." I lied. Alice nodded with me and helped me put my stuff down.

"By the way Edward. I think Bella wants her bra back." My jaw fell open when Alice said this. We both looked at her and she had an evil smirk that just screamed out **Oh yeah I know!** we both looked at each other and Edward sighed.

"You can't tell anyone Alice." He told her.

"I know how to keep secrets." She was looking at me for this and I knew she wasn't talking about Edward and I.

"Thank you." I told her and she nodded.

"Now leave. Bella and I are going to have a girls night." She said shooing Edward out.


	12. Protecting Alice

We stayed up late, maybe until midnight. I'm not really sure. But we fell asleep in her room comfortable, I knew we wouldn't get attacked tonight. We watched movies, did our hair, told stories, our nails, and played stupid little games. I felt so comfortable with her, like I was with Ang. I didn't understand why Gabe, Roxy, and Pay hated her so much, but I was going to find out.

.

"Bella wake up. Time for school." Alice yelled. I opened my eyes and found Alice with her hair wet. With a last sigh, I stood from her bed and made my way to her bathroom. It was down the hall, and she shared it with Edward so I would have to hurry up.

.

After finishing my shower, I wrapped the towel around me and made my way to Alice's room. I was stopped dead on my heel when I crashed into a bear chest. I looked up and met a pair of beautiful green eyes looking down at me with a smirk. I bit my lip as I stared at his chest, I knew how much it drove him crazy. I suddenly felt myself being dragged into his room. I giggled when I felt his lips crash to mine roughly. I kissed him rougher, which only encouraged him to push me hard against the door. I made sure the door was locked and the blinds were down. I let my towel pool around my feet, standing naked in front of Edward. His mouth fell open as he gawked at me in nothing.

"What time does school start?" he asked in a husky voice.

"8:10" I managed to gasp out when I felt his warm lips on my neck.

"I have 40 minutes with you." He said. In one swift movement, Edward picked me up and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me towards his bed and laid me down a little rougher then usual. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of lust. I couldn't help but feel the same. He reached over for a condom quickly ripping it open and slipping it on. He didn't warn me, he settle between my legs, he thrust hard into me, making a loud moan of pleasure escape my lips.

"Edward don't you dare get her started now." Alice yelled at the other side of the door. But it was to late. Edward and I were lost in lust-filled thrust. I cried his name out, moaning and meeting each of his thrust. I bucked my hips into him, trying to get him to go harder, faster….rougher. His hands on my hips tighten, driving his cock into me deeper then before. I heard my name slipping from his magic lips, he groaned and moaned with me, crying out my name when things got tighter.

"Come on Bella. Cum with me baby." Edward whispered against my neck. A loud throaty moan escaped my lips. I needed more, more of this. My hand slid between our bodies, finding my clit.

"oh god." Edward whispered. He watched as I dove my finger into my clit. Pressing it hard and pinching it. It was all I needed to push me over that last edge. I felt my world explode, ridding out my orgasm as Edward rode his. He slowed his thrust and suddenly collapsed on me. He pulled away, panting for air, with his arms around me. He pulled the rubber off and threw it somewhere.

"Edward dam it. I need Bella now. Were going to be late for school." Alice yelled. I suddenly felt embarrassed, Alice had heard everything. I jumped off the bed and wrapped the towel around me. I heard Edward trying to say something but I ducked out his room and towards Alice. I felt my face hot, burning red in embarrassment. Alice huffed and pulled me into her room. She locked the door and ordered me to change.

"You two are lucky no one's home." Alice said while I changed in her closet.

"Sorry Alice. I'm really sorry." I told her when I came out. I saw her soften up at me.

"it's okay. I remember how it was at first with me. Always feeling like you just want to jump him." She giggled. I nodded and put my hair up quickly.

"Lets go." I told her. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the bed, ordering me to sit. I did what she asked and took a seat on her bed. She quickly kneeled behind me and started to do two perfect French braids. I was wearing black tights with a white v neck, brown uggs, a brown Hollister zip up, a long black chain necklace, and I was done. I looked young, like a little girl, I kind of liked it. I smiled and picked up my stuff. Alice and I quickly made our way to my drive way where Ang was waiting. She looked confused when she saw Alice with us but didn't say anything, only caught my keys when I threw them at her. I jumped in the passenger seat while Alice took the back. Ang pulled from my drive way and speed off towards school.

"So…" Ang said looking at Alice.

"you've guys meet before right? Ang, Alice, Alice Ang." I formally introduced. They both nodded and said hi to each other with a genuine smile.

"So when's our first game?" Ang asked.

""This Saturday, with Monte Vista." I told her.

"Right. You ready for it?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said in total honesty.

"Your amazing Bella. I'm sure you'll take us all the way." Alice said with a briliant smile.

"Thanks" I giggled at her. Suddenly, as we neared the school parking lot, I heard my name being called out.

"I'll see you in practice Ang. Come on Alice." I said once the car took a complet stop. Alice and I jumped out with our stuff in hand and I took off towards the forest. I threw my stuff behind a bush and threw Alice's stuff next to it.

"Remember. Stay close behind, do as I say, and take a deep breath." she nodded and took a deep breath. I did too and faded towards my name. I found myself in the middle of a fight. I pushed Alice towards a dark wall.

"Stay here. Use this if they get near you." I told her handing her the knife I had on my side. She nodded and took it a little scared though. I ran over to the twins and helped them with three witches that they were fighting off. One of them threw a fire ball at me but I reflected it back and she burst into flames. The other ran over to me and tried to jump me but with a swift move of my hands I pushed her away and she went crashing into the wall. I picked up a knife that was on the floor and stabbed it on her side. She quickly burst into flames as well. By the time I was done The twins were finished with the last one. I looked around and found it clear.

"You'll explain during lunch." I threaten making them nod quickly. I walked over to Alice and took the knife before we faded back to the forest. We were just in time for the first bell. we picked up our stuff quickly and took off running towards the campus.

"You okay?" I asked as we got inside the halls. She nodded and gave me a quick smile.

"I'm fine. Kind of getting use to it." I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful and remember not to stay to far from me." she nodded and took off running towards the office for the announcements.

.

Classes went by in a blur. Lunch was uneventful. I sat with the usual people; Jessica, Lauren, Taylor, Mike, Ben, the twins, Prue, Ang, The Cullen's, The Hales, Tanya and some other people. We've been here for less then a week and we were kind of use to this sitting arrangement, besides it was like this before I came here, but now everyone talked, even if we smart talked the enemy. The twins explained to me what happened, saying they were attacked. They just didn't know why. I had a feeling this still had to do with Alice, but I wasn't sure yet.

.

Bio was okay. Edward wouldn't keep his hands off of me, the would occasionally slip on my tights or the inside of the back of my shirt. But he never went anywhere inappropriate for school.[giggle]

.

Journalism was pretty wack. Practice was better. I got a great work out. When that was done, Ang and I dropped Alice at Jaspers. I made sure she knew how to call _for_ me and had my number. When I got home I had a lot of explaining to do. They were all home.

.

So here I am now, being glared by Roxy, Payla, and Gabe. I sighed.

"Look, she was in trouble. A witch was attacking her and I saved her. That's what we do, save innocents." I told them. Payla huffed and turned her back to me, intending to ignore me. I stood up and sat on Gabe's lap, cuddling into him.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I asked in a small voice. I knew that got them, I was small, there favorite sister, they were suckers to my suck up's.

"Because she took everything you were suppose to have." Roxy yelled with tears pouring from her eyes.

"What do you mean?' I asked.

"She took everything that belonged to you. Jasper, sports, President, everything." Payla screamed. I understood now. This wasn't about Alice acting like a stuck up snob, this was about me. This was about them. This was about me not being here with them for the past 7 years.

Tears fell from my eyes. I kissed Gabe's cheek when I heard rain outside. I stood up and sat between Roxy and Payla.

"Those things don't matter as long as she can't replace me here." I told them pointing at my heart. They both broke out in sobs, hugging me tight.

"She was to much like you." Payla sobbed into my lap.

"How excited she was for sports, her love of shopping…" Roxy said.

"the love she had for her brothers." Gabe whispered. I looked up at his face and found tears in them. Gabe was the strongest one of us, he never cried in front of us, and seeing him vulnerable right now made me want to be the big sister. I reached over and cupped his cheek, trying to smooth out the tears.

"Guys, Alice will never replace me. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." I told them. They all hugged me tight and let there last tears fall. once we were all calmed down, we cuddled up together. I laid my head on Gabe's chest, Roxy laid on my stomach while Payla laid on my side hugging my arm. We fell asleep together in my bed. I'm just glad that I had a king size.

.

"okay, so we need to find out who's after Alice and why." Payla said as we got in the car and followed Alice in front of us.

"Go right after practice to the Manor. And bring her along." Gabe said.

.

Today when we woke up, we were ready to help Alice. We got ready for school and split up a schedule. Since Gabe was in most of my classes, he wouldn't fallow her as much, but Roxy had classes with her, Payla had class near her, the twins were in some of her classes too. During lunch, it was my job to keep an eye on her, since we all hung out in the same place. Practice too. Which it all meant one thing. I wouldn't have much time with Edward. [sigh]

.

I was right. The only times I had with Edward today was during music class -which wasn't much- and bio. In bio he was trying to get me to come over to his room tonight, just to talk and hang out, and I knew he meant it too. But I had to decline, telling him Payla and I were having a girls night. Huge lie too. Sometimes I just felt like telling the whole world about my powers so I don't have to lie to much, but mom told me about her past, and I knew it never worked how you wanted it to work. After practice I road with Alice to the Manor. She kept on going on about some shoes she wanted. I would have loved to talk about shoes, if my mind wasn't so into Edward.

"Hey Bella. What's wrong?" she asked as she drove behind my sisters.

"Nothing." I whispered looking out the window.

"Am I being a bother?" she asked with a sad face.

"No Alice. It's not that. Believe me, I would enjoy you even more, if I wasn't so into your brother. It's just that I haven't had time with him much. When we are alone, we usually end up naked." she giggled and nodded.

"I get it. With everything that's going on you haven't found time with him, and not telling him about your powers isn't helping either." I was glad she understood. I felt like I had someone I could actually tell _everything_ too.

"Sleep over tonight. Emmett's staying over with Rose. My parents are going out on another date with your parents and won't be back until tomorrow, and pretty late too. I'll ask Jazz to come over and keep me company." I laughed and shook my head.

"No no. that's okay."

"come on. It'll be fun. I now where my dad keeps his liquor." that made me want to so badly.

"….fine Alice. But I'm not getting hammered. Not yet. Edward isn't ready to see drunk Bella." I giggled remembering the time I got wasted when Charlie and Rene weren't home. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Great. We'll have oddles off fun."

"Oddles?" I asked with a laugh. Alice pulled into the Manor and smirked. We got out and made our way inside. I just hopped I could keep her safe. She's my first innocent, and I wasn't ready to loose one. Especially her.


	13. Beautiful Vision

The meeting was uneventful. We didn't find much. We needed to wait and see if there were any more attacked and maybe trap one if we could. Alice got along with my family. I even saw Chris trying to flirt but I burst his bubble when I mentioned her boyfriend. Roxy, Payla were being nice, trying to be friendly, even laughing with her once in a while. Gabe forgot the hatred for her and quickly started to make jokes with her or about her. When we got home, Alice helped me pack and we left to her house. Payla looked like she wanted to go, but when I told her that we were going to plan our next shopping trip with a bikini wax, she said she would sleep over another night. I had to laugh at that. Edward was surprised when he saw me, but quickly took me away from Alice. We locked ourselves in his room -with the blinds closed- and just embraced each other for a while. But then I started to get curious.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him, breaking the silence for the first time. He seemed to think about it.

"Brown and midnight blue." I looked at him, laying my chin on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Blue is my favorite color on you, it makes your skin glow. And brown because I can just drown in your eyes." I giggled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"And you?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Green." he smirked when I said it.

"Favorite song?"

"Meet me at the equinox" I smiled at him. We sort of had the same taste.

"Mine is lullaby by The Spill Canvas" I told him.

"I like that song." he whispered."yeah." I nodded. We kept this going until I fell asleep. Learning more about each other. Asking stupid little questions like our first grade teacher, or imaginary friend. Well mine wasn't imaginary, so I didn't exactly lie. I told him about Lilly the fairy, except Lilly is real. I just didn't tell him that she was real. _and about Alex_.

_**Dream/vision**_

_A beautiful women around her mid or early 30s walked towards a school. No it was like a big day care center. Or a kindergarten school. The women was dressed in a long black coat that was a little higher from her knee, with a beautiful brown dress under that was shorter then the coat. she had some cute brown pointed toe heels. Her hair was down in soft curls, she was wearing little make up, looking happy. When she got to the school, she looked around, like she was looking for someone. There were kids all over the place, looking for there parents or just playing with friends._

"_Mommy." She heard a sweet innocent voice behind her. She turned to look at the little girl and a smiled spread on her pretty face. The little girl was a perfect mix of her._

"_Hi baby." the women spoke. She kneeled down, trying to not scrape her knee. The little girl flew into her mothers arms, embracing her tight. The women hugged her daughter tightly, loving her deeply. Her daughter was about 5. She carried her across the street and towards their car. When she slipped the little girl in the back seat of a Audi Q6 and buckled her up, she took the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss the man behind the wheel on the lips._

"_Hi daddy." the little girl chimed. She had his bronze hair with her mother's chocolate eyes._

"_Hi princess." he said. He picked up his daughters hand and kissed the back of it. She giggled and blew a kiss at him, making her father chuckle at her._

"_Hey babe. Where to know?" he asked locking his fingers with hers._

"_We need to pick up Zac. His not feeling very good. I told you he was getting a cold." the women said slapping his arm._

"_sorry baby. He just seemed like he was faking it. You know him."_

_"His our son, of course I know him. And I know he was not faking. So much for being a doctor." She mocked. The man laughed and pulled away from the parking space, driving towards Zac's school._

.

I sat up in bed, gasping for air. This was my first real vision since I got my powers back. And I knew it was a vision and not a dream. I had never felt something so realistic. My body was still yearning for that little girl, for the little boy, and for that ring on my finger.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper. I had woken him up and he was sitting up rubbing his eyes. I needed to clear my head, and fast.

"I need fresh air, I'll be back." I quickly threw the sheets off my body and picked up his sweater that was on the floor. I practically ran out the door and outside. I slipped into the sweater and sat outside. It was still early, I knew because it was really dark outside. I could feel it all, like I was there, when I was holding that little girl, I could feel her warmth, the love I felt for her. I was married to Edward, I knew that because of the ring I saw on my left finger. We had a perfect little girl, a mixture of the both. She was beautiful, with my curls in his bronze color, she had a heart shaped face, strong jaw line, my pink blush, his rosy red lips, and my eyes. I got a quick chill and decided to just give up for tonight and go back to bed. There was no reason to pop a vain trying to figure this all out. I stood up and walked towards Edward's room. He was sitting up with his arms opened, inviting me into his embrace. I crawled up towards him and cuddled into his chest. I was not going to mess with my future, I knew better then that. I would just ignore it…and let it all play.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Much better." I breathed out. My lids closed and I was soon falling into a deep sleep.

.

.

I kicked hard into her gut, making her fall back. I felt a sudden lift on my waist, and someone threw me, making me crash into a vase. I fell on the floor, over the broken glass and picked a sharp one. A demon came at me, trying to attack me, but I stabbed the broken vase into his side, watching him blow up on top of me. The witch came at me next, and I threw my knife at her, the one I kept on my side with me almost always. She burst into flames. There was an injured witch on the floor. I quickly placed the crystals around her, trapping her in a perfect circle. She banged on the wall, not able to get away. I looked around and found Payla had finished up the last witch.

"Were going to get answers now." I told the witch. She snorted though and I twisted one of the crystals with my telekinesis, not even touching it. A small electric bolt came out of the crystal and shocked her hard, making her fall on the floor and cry in pain.

"are you going to help?" I asked. She nodded quickly, not getting off of the floor.

"What do you want with Alice?" I asked her.

"Don't tell me that the mighty charmed kids still haven't figured it out." She laughed. That attitude was bothering me, so I twisted the crystal again, making her scream in pain until I stopped it.

"Are you going to tell us?" I snapped at her.

"She has powers. Not magical, not yet at least. We can give her powers though."

"What are you talking about?" lifting a finger and pointing at the crystal, ready to twist it if she didn't give me a correct answer.

"She's a physic. But we can maker her into more." I understood everything now.

"The seer." I almost yelled. Payla and Roxy gasped behind me.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Crap." I muttered. Then she burst into flames. Someone got to her before we could get any more answers. I sighed and walked down the stairs of the manor and into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch with my family around her.

"Did you find something?" mom asked.

"Yeah. Alice you might not like this." I whispered. She looked at me a bit scared.

"Remember how I told you that I can see the future, present, and past?" She nodded.

"your going to have that too. Alice, your going to be a physic." her mouth fell open.

"How?" mom asked.

"Maybe someone in her family. I'm not sure." I explained sitting next to her.

"And they want with her….." Wyatt started to say, trying to get me to fill in the blanks.

"to be their Seer." "Seer?" Alice asked.

"The Seer works for the source of all evil. She's a evil psychic and they want you so you can be trained and help them defeat us." mom explained.

"Okay, so that's no big deal. I'm good they can't turn me evil." Alice said.

"Honey, seeing the future can be good sometimes." mom said.

"But there are things you won't be able to handle to see." I told her.

"I saw my sister Prue's boyfriend die. We tried to stop it, but it wasn't possible." mom said.

"I've seen my future, and I'm starting to become obsessed with it." I said in total honesty.

"I can handle it. I know I can. If you help me." Alice stated.

"I will. We both will. It won't be easy though. Not easy at all." I told her.

"But together, I'm sure we can make it work and get your through it." mom told her. She hugged us both and left us alone. Everyone followed. Leaving us two in the Manor living room.

"you said you saw your future." Alice whispered. I frowned and nodded.

"It was beautiful." I found myself whispering.

"I wish I could have seen it." Alice said.

"I guess." then I got an idea. I wasn't sure if it would work, heck it probably wouldn't.

"I'm going to try and get you to see my vision." I whispered.

"Okay." She said excitedly. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Close your eyes and try to see what I see." I whispered.

"A women in a black coat, it's knee length, and she's wearing a shorter dress under." I replayed the image in my mind.

"She has pointed toe heels." Alice whispered.

"Long curly hair." I said.

"It's you." She gasped.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"She's walking across a street…towards a ….school." Alice said. But that didn't stop her, she kept replaying my vision."She's looking for someone. I mean your looking for someone." '_mommy' _we both heard.

"A little girl." Alice whispered.

"She's beautiful. Just like you." we both saw me embrace the girl and walked towards the car.

"Edward." Alice gasped. We saw the short conversation, the kiss and the driving away. I opened my eyes and found Alice with tears in her eyes.

"Your going to be my sister in law. Your going to marry Edward." I shook my head violently, trying to not get it stuck in my head.

"No. my visions are subjective. They aren't written in stone. Alice, if something goes wrong. Like a break up, that can change."

"But that won't happen. I won't let it happen." She almost yelled.

"see this is why I hate the visions about me. You can't mess with faith. If I'm meant to marry Edward, then it will all happen. Alice, you and I can't medal in it. No matter how beautiful it was."

"But…." She tried to argue.

"No" I whispered. She sighed and gave up.

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's go eat. I'm hungry."


	14. Harvard

"What's the worst vision you've had?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I've had one yet. Mom sealed my powers away at a young age. Preventing me from having visions." She nodded and took a bite from her burger.

"have you applied to FIDM?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got accepted a while back.""That's good Alice…can I tell you something…and you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Harvard accepted me for an early admission program. They want me for the second semester. I have all my high school credits. &…want me to accept my diploma now." her mouth hung open. Good thing she had swallowed before I told her.

"we just started school. How…what…did they…" she couldn't even asked a proper question.

"I wanted to get out of high school quickly. So I busted my nights studying. Pushing myself. I sent two applications. One for next year and the other for the early admission. They accepted both. Everything is ready they have my dorm, I'm going on a full ride, nothing is really stopping me from saying yes….except." "Everyone." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Your family."

"Friends." I whispered.

"High school experiences."

"Edward." that clicked something in Alice.

"Your vision." I nodded.

"Does your family know? Your parents?"

"no I don't know how to tell them."

"Are you…""Going to accept? I don't know." we finished eating in silence, both thinking about it.

"Let them help you decide." Alice spoke for the first time in 20 minutes.

"What?" I asked. We were both done eating and ready to go home.

"They'll help you decide. Bella I know they'll be sad. But Gabriel always speaks the truth. If your ready, he'll tell you." She had a very good point.

"And Edward?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat."Work it out with him. Make plans." again, she had a point.

"What about you? What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Stay. But it's just what I would do." I nodded.

"come on. Let's go home." Alice said. We picked up our trash and threw it out. I would face my family today. All of them. I picked up my phone and dialed mom's number.

"Hey honey what's up?" mom answered after a few rings.

"family meeting. At the manor. All of us. Please." "Of course. In 10? Can you make it?"

"Yeah. I'll just make sure Alice gets home safely and fade there."

"Okay honey." Alice had heard everything and made her way towards her house.

"how old were you when you had your first vision?" she asked, sneaking glance's away from the road and at me.

"5. I didn't know what they were. It was of Payla. She was going to break her leg walking down the stairs. But before she could trip, I caught her. Mom then explained what happened."

"were you scared?""Shitless. But I got use to it."

"was Phoebe scared?"

"No. mom knew her kids had powers…Payla Roxy and Gabe showed at an early age. But I was a late bloomer. They though I wouldn't get powers because Roxy and Gabe showed at two. Payla at one and I never did. Turns out, it just took me a while.

"Were you jealous?"

"No because in my own way, was still the center of attention. I felt like the world revolved around me."

"That's how I felt too. Like I was on top. But then again, what little kid doesn't?"

I laughed and nodded. I saw her house soon.

"Be careful please." I told her.

"I will. And…good luck." she got out and I waited for her to leave before I faded. I stood in the living room with everyone home. Aunt Billie and uncle Daniel too.

"Bella." She chimed. I gave them a quick hug and there kids too.

"Your mom called. Said it was important." Aunt Billie said. I nodded and sat on the chair, running a hand threw my locks.

"Well?" Gabe said.

"I got accepted for an early admission to Harvard. I don't know what to pick but if I accept…I would be leaving soon."

"How soon?" Payla asked in a whispered.

"Next semester." It went dead silent. No one said anything, no one moved. It was like someone put pause.

"Say something." I whispered.

"Well…that's good honey." Mom said.

"I don't know if I should go. I want all of your opinion."

"Honey. At the end it's your choice." Dad said.

"I don't want it to be my choice. I don't want to make the wrong choice. Please, just help me." I looked at Gabe, Roxy, and Payla. They only looked at me with sadness.

"Your smart, you can do it." Gabe said. His eyes didn't meet mine though.

"I know I'm smart. I know I can pass my classes. I don't care about that. I just want to know if you guys want me to go. Honestly."

"No." Gabe said. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Yes." My head snapped towards Payla.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Bells. You know I do. But I just don't want you to regret it."

"Oh."

"No." Roxy said. " I don't think your ready for it. You haven't had enough family time.""Yes. What Payla said." Prue said. Then everyone started to blur it all out.

"No" from Chris.

"No" Wyatt."Yes" from the twins.

"No from mom and dad."No" From aunt piper and uncle Leo

"Yes" From uncle Henry.

"No" Aunt Paige.

"No" aunt Billie Uncle David and their kids.

"No." From Henry."Thank you." I whispered when everyone spoke their thoughts.

"Bella you still need to decide on weather you want to or not." Mom said.

"I know. And I will. But right now….I just need to think." I told them."Alright." mom whispered.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later." I told them. They all nodded and watched me fade. I opened my blinds and found Edward on the computer. I needed to talk to him. So with a sigh, I faded outside my window and ran towards his room. I knocked lightly, watching Edward jump. I laughed at him, watching him opened the window.

"Hey." he whispered. He placed his hands on my waist an lifted me up into his room.

"I need to talk to you." I told him sitting on his bed.

"you not breaking up with me are you?" he laughed. But my serious face shut him up.

"You are?" he asked."No. I don't think so." I told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Edward. How serious are we?"

"Very. I really like you.""enough to go public."

"With the whole world if you want."

"Enough to tell me to stay and not go to Harvard next semester."

"What?" He asked coursed again.

"I got accepted to an early admission program. They want me to accept my diploma and go to Harvard next semester. I don't know what to pick more, then half my family says I should stay. About 4 of them say to go. Alice says I should stay Edward. I want to know what you want. It will help me decide." I whispered the last sentence. My head dropped and stared at my hands.

"What do you want?" he asked lifting my chin so I can meet his eyes.

"I….don't know." I whispered.

"I want you to stay. I feel like this can go far between us. Like I can actually feel myself falling hard for you. But don't do what others want. Do what you want." I sighed and cuddled into his chest.

"So you ready to go public?" he smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"My brother and sisters don't totally hate you. They like Alice now. I'm sure we can work it out."

"Good, because there no backing out now."

"What?" I asked him. When I looked up to look at him, he was looking out the window.

"Crap." I said when I found Roxy looking threw the window at us. Edward only laughed.

"What now?" Edward asked.

"I need to talk to her, well all of them."

"I'll go with you." he said standing up.

"No, I need to do this alone. They won't understand if were together, I need to let them down easy." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." he whispered. I kissed his cheek and left out the window. Roxy helped me inside, closing the window behind her.

"What the hell is going on? Bella you have a shit load to explain." she almost growled.

"Roxy, please, just sit so I can explain." I told her.

"Bella?"

"Look. Edward and I, we've been going out for a while. I really like him Roxy. I asked him to keep it in the DL just until I found a way to tell you and the rest. I knew you wouldn't handle it right."

"Bella his had more girlfriends then all the purses that are in my closet." She yelled.

"Since we started school, how many girls have you seen him with?" she seemed to think about it, opening her mouth but then shaking her head as in to correct herself.

"If you can't trust him, trust me. I know he means it Roxy. I had a vision of my future with him." I whispered, filling my eyes fill up with water.

"What was it about?" she asked now interested.

"Me. Married. To him. With two kids as far as I could see." she was silent for a long time. Hours later- or what felt like hours but really was minutes- she finally sighed.

"I'm keeping my eyes on him."

"It's okay. So am I." I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "thank you." I whispered.

"I just want you to be happy. And if his what makes you happy, then I'm okay with it." I nodded and watched her leave my room. I laid there until I heard the door open. Payla and Gabriel came inside together.

"Why was Roxy so mad before…and now she seems…relaxed." Payla stated.

"Sit." I ordered, patting the spot next to me. Payla sat next to me while Gabriel sat in front of me.

"I'm going out with Edward. Now go ahead, let it out." I waved my hands out in the air, trying to get all they're anger out. There was a loud thunder shock outside.

"Hey none of that." I yelled at Gabriel. For the shortest second I almost felt like the ground was shaking.

"How can you be so stupid." Gabriel yelled as another shock crashed.

"His such a player. Stuck up, his ego is bigger then Paris Hiltons." He yelled with more thunder roaring.

"What happens when he dumps you. What after?" that was all I could take. I hoped to god this would work. I got a hold of both Gabriel and Payla's wrists. And I replayed the vision in my head.

"Do you see that?" I asked looking at the little girl.

"She's so cute." Payla gasped out. Step by step, and word by word was being replayed. When I got to the part with Edward, they both gasped.

"Is this…" Gabriel started to ask.

"My vision. Yes….will it come true….I don't know." I pulled my hands back and looked at them.

"How did you…" Payla started to say.

"Do that? I'm not sure….when I showed Alice, I though it was because we were both psychics. Now I think my powers are progressing." "Don't change the subject." Gabe snapped. I only rolled my eyes.

"So just because you had this…"

"It's not like that. He wouldn't quit trying to get me on a date. The things he told me….I could feel it in my gut….they were true. The vision came two nights ago. We've been together longer that that."

"Why are you telling us now?" Gabe asked still angry.

"We're going public. I just don't want it to be a surprise."

"Bella." Payla had that look in her eyes. Like she was scared.

"Pay pay. I don't know if my vision will come true. You know the future can always change. But I do know that right now. He makes me happy."

"Alright. But one bad move and I'm sending him to the dinosaur age." I laughed and nodded.

"I don't like him." Gabe pouted.

"You don't have to. I'm not making you, all I want is….that you won't kill him."

"Only if he fucks it up." he kissed my forehead and they both stood and left out my door. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

.

So now that we were public, most of the girls were pissed and feared me. They didn't even try to flirt with Edward, not even Jessica. Edward was finally taking me out on our official first date. Payla, Roxy, and Alice were already planning my clothes, hair and make up.

The look on Rose's face when she saw me walk out of Edward's Volvo, holding his hand, was priceless. But I wouldn't stop getting that feeling that I missed her. We were all close once, before the Cullen's. before boys, before…popularity got in the way. And now….it's all we're fighting for.

"Okay. We're down to this two dresses. It's your turn to pick." Payla said. Roxy was holding out a midnight blue strapless. It was midthigh, and tight to my body. It had little pockets on my sides. It was cute and simple. Alice was holding out a purple one. This one was halter top, with a pretty cute V in the middle, not to low but showed enough to keep Edward staring. It had a black band under the bust, creating a bow in the back. The rest was flowy.

"This one." I pointed at the purple on.

"Great choice." Alice clapped.

"Go shower. We need to look for shoes and jewelry." Roxy ordered pushing me towards the bathroom. With a sigh I did what she asked.

.

When I got out, my dress was placed on my bed, with black open toe heels, a purple flower ring, black pearls I've never seen before.

"Come on." Alice pushed me towards Payla's room. They had make up laid out on her bed and nail polish.

"Sit." Payla ordered. I sat on the chair in front of her mirror. Alice worked on my nails -toes and hands- while Payla did my make up and Roxy did my hair. They finished in 30 minutes. Which was surprising.

"You look…." Payla started to say but was interrupted.

"hot." Roxy and Alice said at the same time.

"Thanks." I muttered and blushed. The bell ran soon and I felt like my heart started to thump to loudly.

"go." Alice pushed. I took a deep breath and a step out of Payla's room. When I got to the living room, I found dad talking with Edward while Gabriel glared. It looked like it was about to rain.

"It better not rain today." I whispered under my breath, making sure Gabriel heard and slapping the back of his head.

"Sorry." he muttered and cleared out the sky.

"Hey." Edward said when he found me standing in front of him. I smiled widely.

"hey." I said right back.

"you look beautiful." Edward said with a light blush spreading on his cheeks. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I want her back before midnight." Dad warned.

"Of course." Edward promised. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out the house.

"Here, it's cold outside." he took his jacket off and slipped it over my shoulders. He opened the door for me and got in the car after.

"What were you and dad talking about?" I asked once he was driving.

"Just that I should respect you, and not push my boundaries."

"and Gabe?"

"He didn't say anything. But he was warning me with his eyes. I understood him perfectly."

"Gabe had always been more protective of me with guys. Super protective though, more then he is with Payla and Roxy."

"Why though, I never understood." Edward said.

"Honestly, neither did I." every big brother was over protective of there little sister, but sometimes….Gabriel pushed it over the top. Like with my last boyfriend, he got uncle Henry to do a background check on his family…we were 9.

"It's good though." Edward said.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"you look beautiful."

"You've told me." I smiled at him.

"I feel like I need to remind you."

"Thanks…so where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find ou soon." he teased.

"Fine." I pouted.


	15. Ghosts? Anthony? Witch?

We stayed quite for the rest of the ride, just enjoying each others company.

He pulled up soon though. When I saw we were at the Bella I laughed.

"It's a little awkward don't you think?" I asked.

"I guess. Well not really. My stupid hormones is what ended up bringing us together."

"come on." I rolled my eyes and pulled him inside. We walked together inside the restaurant, his arm around my waist.

"Hi welcome to La Bella. Will it be two only?" the host asked eyeing my boobs. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling Edward growl next to me.

"Um, yeah just two please." I muttered covering myself with Edward's jacket.

"this way please." He asked me. Edward's grip tighten on me, making me giggle a little and lean into his shoulder. I felt a sudden shiver, a cold evil shiver. I put it past me and took a seat at the table the host took us too.

"Your waiter will be here shortly. If there's anything I can help you with…please don't hesitate to let me now." he was telling me this, making me feel vomit raising up to my throat.

"No. that's okay." I told him. I looked at Edward, who had a look that could kill. I creased his cheek, making his eyes meet mine.

"Hey. I'm here with you….don't worry."Edward gave me his famous Crooked smile that I've learned to love and kissed the palm of my hand. The waiter came shortly. He was not checking me out, he was checking Edward out. Yeah he was gay, and I loved it. After ordering, Chris -the waiter- and I got into a full out conversation about this gorgeous jimmy choos that were expensive and were about to come out soon. Edward and I got in a comfortable conversation while we ate -and Chris left. We were talking about Mike and Jessica when I got that sudden shiver again. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the corner of the room. There was a guy, maybe 18, standing there looking directly at me. He had long-ish black hair -Zac Efferon hair- with blue-gray eyes, he was taller then me, maybe a little taller then Edward. He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt with black jeans.

"Bella." He whispered. My head spun when his voice hit me. It was like his voice spun me around.

"I don't feel…good." I whispered.

Everything was getting dizzy, spinny, fuzzy.

"Bella." The voice rung in my head, blacking me out.

.

.

"What do you mean she just passed out."

"one minute we were talking about Jessica and Mike, the next she tells me she doesn't feel good and passes out."

"Well did she eat something wrong?"

"No. it was like… she saw a ghost."

"There's no way."

"There has to be a reason." I could hear the voice's but couldn't move much. Edward and Gabriel were arguing, I knew that much.

"Gabriel. Try and stay calm. Your not helping your sister by freaking out." Dad told him.

"Gabe." I managed to whisper. I suddenly felt a warm hand in mine.

"Hey Bella. How are you."

"I can't move." I whispered.

"What happened?" that was Payla's voice."A ghost. He…I don't know…I just blacked out." I found myself stuttering.

"Ghost?" Edward and Gabe said with a different meaning. Edward said in confusion, while Gabe sounded scared.

"Black hair. Blue-gray eyes, he was cute, maybe 18." I whispered.

"No. no this is not happening." Gabe begged."you don't think…" Payla said but didn't finish.

"It can't. we got rid of him." Roxy said.

"Bella." The voice whispered. He was in my mind, I could feel it. It was giving me chills. [_Bella _**Anthony]**

'_who are you?'_

'**remember who I am. Anthony'**

'_Anthony? I don't think I know an Anthony'_

'**you do remember. Gabriel remembers me.'** he said with an evil laugh that made me shiver.

"Anthony. Gabriel, who's Anthony?" I asked him out loud.

"Bella, were did you hear that name?" Mom screamed.

"I don't know."

"Bella." It was her authority voice, she never used that voice against me.

"In my mind. His speaking to me."

"Crap." Roxy yelled.

"Payla go to the Manor now." mom ordered.

"What the hell is going on." Edward yelled.

"I want to know too." I asked.

'**Bella'** I could feel a strong pull. My mind was being pulled into darkness. numbness. He was shutting me out of my body.

.

Edward's POV

"What the hell is going on." I yelled.

"I want to know too." Bella could barley talk at all, it was like she couldn't move, her eyes weren't even open.

"Bella." Gabriel shook her lightly when Bella didn't move. She was just sort of passed out again. But it was different now. I've seen it many times at the hospital with dad.

"She's going into a coma." I yelled.

"oh god." Phoebe gasped out.

"Alice go get dad." I yelled at her. Alice just zoomed out of the room.

"Bella wake up please talk to me." Gabriel shook her roughly.

"Stop. You can make it worse." I told him pulling her away from him. I laid Bella down softly on her bed.

"Where's Payla dam it." Phoebe yelled.

"She'll be here soon mom." Roxy whispered. I didn't understand anything that. It seemed like they knew what was going on. But I didn't get a chance to find out because Alice came into the room with dad.

"What happened?" dad asked starting to check Bella. I told him what happened while he checked her.

"Edward's right. Bella is falling into a coma. We need to take her to the hospital now." Carlisle said. My body took control. I picked Bella into my arms and walked out the room.

"Edward stop." Phoebe yelled.

"She can get worse." I told her.

"the doctors won't be able to help her. No one except we can."

"How the hell are you going to do that?" I was raised better then to raise my voice at them but I couldn't find myself to care right now.

"Trust me. They can." Alice whispered. Gabriel came over to me and took Bella out of my arms. It was like ripping my heart out, watching her limp body.

"Phoebe Coop. if you want to help your daughter, we need to take her now." Dad said.

"No. Carlisle. Not this time." Coop said. Gabriel and him took Bella into her room while we followed.

"your making a big mistake. Your risking her life." dad almost yelled. I had never seen him so mad before.

"Daddy, only they can bring her back." Alice told him. Her eyes told us that she was telling the truth, she was promising us that it was all true.

"Alright." dad whispered. Alice touched Bella's forehead and gasped. Her eyes went wide, it looked like she was looking at something far away.

"honey, what do you see?" Phoebe asked. She walked Alice to a chair and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

"Bella. She's in a dark foggy place. Running. She's scared…running from…someone. He…won't let her…out…she's trapped in her mind. His….obsessed with her." Alice whispered.

"What else?"

"That's it." Alice blinked a few times and looked around. Dad and I were the only one's that didn't understand what was going on.

"what are you talking about baby?" dad asked.

"Go tell them. Everything. We need to take her to the Manor." Coop said. Alice nodded and looked at me.

"Let's go." Coop said. Roxy grabbed a hold of her mom's hand, while Coop picked Bella up into his arms and Gabriel got a hold of her wrist. Then…they disappeared, like literally. The only trace of them was a pink heart floating on the air that was fading too.

"What the hell." I managed to say.

"Come on. Sit." Alice helped me to a chair, while dad sat on the bed looking just as confused and surprised as I was.

"Alice what's going on?" he asked.

"First off. I want you to know that they are great people and they're helping me through some changes."

"What changes?" I yelled.

"Edward." Dad warned.

"Sorry."

"Bella and her family. They're…witches."

"What?" dad and I asked at the same time.

"They're good witches. Well Gabriel, Payla, Bella, and Roxy are hybrids. A mix of Cupid and a witch. Coop was a cupid before they're kids were born. He gave up his powers to be with Phoebe because he would be immortal while she grew old. Phoebe is a full witch. A very powerful one too."

"This isn't real." I whispered.

"it is. I know you feel it down in your gut that it's real. How do you explain what just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"If this is true…" dad started to say but was interrupted.

"it is." Alice said.

"Okay. Then what's going on? What's wrong with Bella?"

"I'm not sure yet. They haven't had the chance to tell me. But I do know it's not good."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Edward. Dad. They're something you should now."

"you're a witch too?" I asked sarcastically.

"no. I'm a psychic. I see the future, past and present. What I saw right now, what I was explaining to Phoebe was a vision of the present what was happening in Bella's mind.""Your lying. That's not true." I yelled.

"Their's a lot that you won't understand until Bella explains. But what you should now. Is that Bella…she saved my life." Alice had tears in her eyes, she looked so proud, so happy. I knew this was all true with that simple look."How?" dad asked.

"I was attacked after volleyball practice. Bella ran out of her car, telling Angela to go home. She fought 3 witches and killed them all. Saving my life." "No! she can't kill." I yelled.

"Edward. They're evil. Live in the underworld. They're not human. She fights evil. Witches that turn bad too. They don't even die like we do. They…explode into fire."

"This isn't possible." Dad whispered.

"I really hope this works." Alice whispered. Well it was more like begged. She grabbed a hold of dad's hand trying to concentrate. She gasped, loud.

"You….saved mom…from jumping a cliff….that's how you met her…when you fell in love." Alice whispered.

"She was young…she lost a baby…Manny."

"how?" Dad asked with his eyes wide and full of tears. Alice walked over to me and gripped my hand. She sighed and smiled.

"Your not going to be a doctor because dad's a doctor." Alice whispered. That's when everything changed. this was all more real then I though it was.

"Your going to be a doctor because you saved a 6 year old from dying." I had never told anyone that. No one. Alice smiled and pulled away.

"Her whole family is witches." Alice explained.

"They're all cupids?" dad asked now very interested.

"no. It's just because of Coop. But Leo was a whitelighter. Like a guardian angel for witches. He and piper had hybrids. Half whitelighter, half witches. He also gave up his powers to be with Piper. Paige is a different story. Her mom -Bella's grandma- was a full witch like her sisters, but her father which is not her sisters father, was a white lighter, making her the first hybrid ever. So since she's half whitelighter, half witch, her kids are more witch then white lighter. And it's also because Henry's a human."

"What does this mean though. What's the difference between Piper's kids, Paige's kids, and Phoebes kids?" I asked.

"Well. For one, Chris and Wyatt, the oldest of the new generation which is us, they're the strongest of all of them. Because they're older and were the first born to the charmed ones. The charmed one's are three powerful sister witches. The most powerful ones, the charmed ones fought ever evil possible and balanced good and evil. The charmed one's are Bella's aunts and mom. Before Paige was found, Prue, the oldest sister was the third charmed one. But when Prue died, Paige become the new charmed sister. Since they were the most powerful ones, it makes Chris and Wyatt more powerful, each generation grows stronger then the last. Bella is just as powerful as her other cousins though, well not Chris and Wyatt of course. Anyways. Piper and Paige's kids powers are a little more different then Bella, Gabriel, Payla, and Roxy's powers."

"Powers?" dad asked.

"Yeah of course. Bella is a strong Psychic like me. But much stronger then me. Her mom was one too, so that's where she got it from. She can also make people fall in love because of Coop. she can fade, well disappeared and travel around in thin air, like you just saw. And she's telekinesis too."

"Serious?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I saw it. It's pretty cool." Alice chimed.

"And the others?" Alice explained the rest to us. Each power every Halliwell had, everything about what Bella does and fights. I was so proud of her. She fought evil daily, to make the world a better place, and when others would gloat and show off their powers, Bella doesn't take credit for what others don't know. I felt like I was falling for her, each day, I felt a strong feeling grow in me. And this proved it was official, I…Edward Cullen…was in love with Bella Halliwell. A witch.


	16. I love you

Bella's POV

It was dark and cold. I was walking around barefoot. I didn't know where I was, the only thing I could see was fog. I was scared out my mind. _Bella_ he spoke. I walked faster, away from the voice. Trying to get away. But I felt like the more I ran, the more he chased.

"what do you want from me?" I yelled when I tripped on my feet.

_You. Forever._ I didn't understand.

.

Edward's POV

"So what now?" I asked Alice.

"Well. We should go to the Manor and see if they found something." Alice said. She stood up on her feet and we made our way towards my car.

"You know you can't tell anyone. It's a family secret. And well mine to. Of course I'll tell mom about my powers but I won't revile theirs." Alice explained as I pulled from our parking lot.

"We won't Alice." Dad promised.

"Good."

"Alice. Why do you have this power?" dad asked.

"I'm not sure. Neither does Bella. She say's that it always comes from a relative. Like her powers were passed down from her mom, and hers from her mom and so on. She thinks that I might have gotten from either your side or mom's."

"As far as I know…there is no one in my family about powers." Dad said thinking hard about it.

"But….there is that aunt of your moms. They locked her up in a mental hospital because….they said she saw things that weren't real." "Maybe…I got them from her…" Alice explained.

"maybe." Dad nodded.

"Umm…hello. I don't know how to get to this place." I informed them. Alice laughed and nodded. She explained how to get to this Manor, which turns out to be Pipers home. It was were Bella was born. Phoebe didn't make it to the hospital.

.

When I pulled up behind a black buggy, I saw many cars parked in front of this old house.

"This house was built in the center of a pentagram star." "isn't that evil?" I asked.

"No. at one point it represented good, until the evil side took it over. But Bella and her family use it for good." I nodded and followed her up the steps. She opened the door and I found a few people I still didn't know standing looking inside what looked like the dinning room.

"Hey Billie. How is she?" Alice asked. Billie?

"Not very good." Billie said. Alice walked towards the dinning room and we followed. In the dinning room I found something amazing. Bella was floating over the table, her hair was flying, floating, she was glowing, with her dress floating all around her. She looked like the most beautiful angel.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice asked Gabriel. He had his hands under Bella's body, but he wasn't touching her. Payla and Roxy were doing the same.

"Trying to contact Bella. In her mind. But Anthony has her mind blocked." Chris said. I remembered him. He graduated when I was a freshmen…I think. Or was it sophomore year. Either way I still remember seeing him around.

"Can I see if I can get a vision?" Alice asked."Go ahead. But remember to be careful honey. Some visions won't be pretty at all." Phoebe warned her. Alice nodded and walked toward Bella. She placed her hand on her leg and gasped. She had that look again, like she was looking far away.

"I see her…but she's small. Maybe 9 years? She's in this forest…sitting by a tree….talking to this guy….It's Anthony. But his still a Ghost." then Alice pulled away.

"Bella knew him before?" Alice asked.

"Yes. There's something we hid from Bella." Coop said.

"When she was in fourth grade. Bella…she started being followed by this Ghost. He was still young and we didn't know why he died. But we didn't know about him until 5th grade. Bella saw him like his best friend, a big brother. But Anthony became obsessed with her. Bella would go out with guys her age, and he would do something to them. Bella never found out about the things he did because Chris, or Wyatt would heal them and we would erase they're memory. One day, things got really bad. Bella was out on a date with…" Phoebe though about it for a moment.

"Kyle." Payla whispered.

"Right…Kyle. But Gabriel was scared for Bella, because Anthony followed her around everywhere. So he went on a double date with her. They went to…" she stopped and looked at Gabriel.

"The Park, the movies and then dinner." he said not opening his eyes and breaking concentration.

"Right. But the park was the last place. Anthony attacked Kyle they're. he threw him around, against trees. When Bella tried to stop him with her powers. He got mad and sent a lighting shock into her. Bella passed out….Wyatt healed her. But we were to scared of what might happen if she remembered so we erased every though of Anthony. As for him. Well…we though we vanished him. Apparently we didn't do a good job."

"No you didn't." I heard a voice. I turned and looked around. He was standing over Bella's head.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" he asked looking down at her. Gabriel, Payla, nor Roxy could pull away, to afraid of loosing Bella.

"Anthony. Why can't you leave her alone?" Phoebe almost begged.

"Why? You took her from me. She was the only person that understood me. And you took her. So…it's my turn. In a few minutes. She'll be all mine. And they're is nothing any of you can do."

"They hell we can't." Chris yelled. Fire blasted out of his hand and went straight to Anthony. But the fire only went through him. Wyatt made a lightning ray come out of his hands and go towards Anthony but nothing happened.

"you can't save her." he whispered before he faded away.

"Mom." it was Bella's voice. But it was coming out of Payla's mouth.

"Bella?"

"I'm scared mom. It's dark." Bella said.

"Honey. You need to find a way out. We'll save you I promise. If it's the last thing I do."

"Momma. Don't. stay safe. Tell him…I love him." Him? Who him. Please say something.

"Who baby?"

"Edward." She whispered. Then Payla's eyes snapped open, breaking everyone's concentration. Bella fell on the table.

"Bella." I half yelled said. I ran over her and picked her into my arms.

"Come on baby. Please wake up Bella. Please. For me." I whispered. A single tear slip as I hold on to her limp body.

"Phoebe they're has to be something we can do." Alice whispered with tears spilling from her eyes.

"I don't know what."

"The only way is if we find Anthony's body." Piper said.

"So we'll look for it." Alice said.

"it's not that easy. We don't know anything about him." Piper said.

"Bella's in trouble. And I'm going to do whatever I can." Payla growled. She ran out the room and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled.

"To search for Anthony's death on the computer. There has to be something." Payla yelled from the top stairs.

"mom, why don't you call uncle D?" Gabriel asked.

"Uncle D?" I asked.

"His a detective. Not really our uncle but his a close family friend." Roxy said. She was next to me, holding one of Bella's hands.

"Alright." Phoebe nodded and left to the kitchen. I looked at Bella and kissed her lips.

"I love you to Bella." I whispered into her ear. Hopping like hell she could hear me.

"She knows." Roxy whispered.

"What?"

"She knows you love her too."

"How did you…" "I'm an empeth. I can feel everyone's feelings. I can feel yours. I have never felt such strong emotions for someone as young as us. But what you two feel for each other…it's beautiful." She whispered never talking her eyes from Bella.

"Please Bells. Come back." I begged.

.

.

An hour later Payla came from down the stairs.

"I found some stuff. They're was a death, at the forest Bella use to hang out by. They're was a murder, about 10 years ago. They didn't know what it was. But his name was Anthony McCarty, he was 18 and just finished high school." Payla said.

"His case was reported unsolved because they couldn't find anything to prove it was a human." Phoebe said coming from the kitchen.

"So what does that mean?" dad asked who's been quite for a very long time.

"It might mean that a daemon, or something super natural killed him." "What now?" I asked, still holding Bella in my arms.

"we make a potion." Payla said.

"Aunt Piper, you have Mandrake root and herbs right?" Roxy asked.

"you remember?" Piper asked with humor.

"Well, we needed to study." Roxy teased.

"Yes. It's all in the kitchen." Roxy and Gabriel stood and left to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and dig up his bones. It has to be where we always found Bella." Payla said.

"Take Gabriel. It'll be easier. He has the power to control earth. He should be able to feel something that doesn't belong to the ground." Coop said. Payla nodded and headed into the kitchen. She came out soon with Gabriel.

"We're going too." Chris and Wyatt both said.

"Us too." the twins said.

"We're staying, just in case Anthony decide to attack or something." Henry said and Prue nodded. I saw them disappear. Alice sat next to me, holding Bella's hand.

"She's going to be okay." Her voice wasn't stating it was like she was asking and begging. I wanted to take away that doubt in Alice, but I couldn't, when I couldn't even get rid of my doubts.

.Bella's POV

"Bella. Come out come out where ever you are?" Anthony mocked. I was still in the middle of nowhere. It was still dark and foggy. They're was no light. I could only run and run. I felt so alone, and cold. I just wanted to go back home, tell Edward that I loved him. That's right, I finally found out what that feeling was that was growing inside me. Love. I was in love with Edward Cullen. And I knew deep in my bones that he was in love with me too, I heard him. I know I did. That was the only thing that kept me going, from not giving myself up to Anthony and saving myself all the trouble.

"Come on beautiful. You can't run from me forever." "Why me Anthony. You don't even know me." I yelled. I ran faster, trying to get away from his voice, but it was like he was faster.

"don't you remember me Bells. In fourth grade. Think hard Bella." Memorise started to play in my mind, but they weren't from my thoughts, they were colder. I could see myself I was 8. I was sitting next to Anthony.

"_And then we can go for a swim." I told him._

"_Bella. I'm a ghost. I can't swim."_

"_Well then, maybe I can play you a song again. Daddy's teaching me a few songs on the guitar and I almost got one down."_

"_Sure Bella. I would love that."_

The look in his eyes, when he talked to me. He looked happy.

"you…look happy." I whispered.

"We were best friends Bella. You told me everything." Anthony whispered. He was standing in front of me, looking at me with sadness.

"What happened?" "Your parents split us up." he yelled. That's not like them. They would not do it unless it was a good reason.

"Your lying." I told him. He shook his head and walked closer to me.

"They did. And they tried to vanish me but they couldn't because they didn't use the right spell. Bella. They erased your memory."

"There must have been a good reason." I said with a shrug.

"They're wasn't." he said. His arms embraced me, and for the shortest second I felt, comfort, but it was like….what I felt with Gabriel. That was until I got a vision.

"_stop it Anthony. Leave him alone." I yelled while tears poured out my eyes. Anthony was throwing Kayle around, hurting me._

"_How could you do this Bella. I though you loved me." Anthony yelled,_

"_Leave him alone Anthony. He didn't do anything." I cried. Kyle fell to the floor. I could see electricity surrounding Anthony, he was going to kill Kyle. I ran to him and tried to protect him. Anthony stopped to look at me._

"_What are you doing Bella. Get out of the way." he said with the electricity swirling around his body._

"_No. you can't hurt him Anthony." I pushed my powers at him, making him fly against a tree. It surprised him, making the electricity hit a tree to my left._

"_Your going to regret that." Anthony threaten._I gasped and pushed Anthony away.

"you tried to kill Kyle." I yelled at him.

"Yes and if your mom hadn't stopped me I would have finished the job."

"how could you." I yelled.

"how could I? how could you. I though you loved me."

"Like a brother."

"You told me. You said you loved me."

"I said I loved you, not that I was in love with you. Anthony I was 9. What did I know about love. You were 9 years older then me. I looked at you like my best friend, a brother, like super man." I felt tears fall.

"But I love you Bella. I'm in love with you. And you're my age now. We can be together."

"But I'm not in love with you Anthony. I love someone else. Why can't you just be happy for me."

"The hell I will. Your either mine or no one's." he threaten before he disappeared. I fell on the ground, crying. I trusted him, with my life, and the betrayed me.


	17. Your Alive?

Edward's POV

I'm not sure who's room I was in, all I remember was Coop telling me to take Bella into the room and get some rest. But I couldn't, I just wanted to hold Bella in my arms. I just didn't know how tired I was until I laid in bed with Bella in my arms. The strange thing is that….I felt like someone was trying to slip into my dream. It felt like Bella. But I though it was my imagination....until the dreamed evolved.

_I was standing on a beautiful meadow. There was purple, yellow, and pink flowers everywhere. I saw Bella sitting on the center, playing with the flowers._

"_Bella?" I called her name, feeling like she wasn't real._

"_Edward. You need to get out of here. Your in danger." She whispered. I went over to her and took her hands in mine. She had tears in her eyes._

"_Love, I can't just leave you."_

"_you have to. He knows I love you, and his going to try and hurt you. Please Edward, leave us, take Alice and Carlisle. Stay safe for me." "Not until you come back." "Edward…I'm not coming back. This is my end." she looked at me, with scared eyes, longing, and a hint of…peace._

"_No. Bella. I can't loose you." I cried._

"_it's funny. I had a vision about us in the future. It was beautiful." she whispered cupping my cheek into her hand. I could only lean into it, feeling the warmth of her skin._

"_I want you to see what I saw. I want you to know that I love you." She said. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She looked so happy._

"_Don't be scared." she whispered closing her eyes. That's when I saw it… It was Bella. She was older and still as beautiful as ever. She didn't have any wrinkles either. But I just knew she was older, because her face was matured. She looked beautiful in her coat with her long curls. I could see her perfectly fine, she was walking across the street, to…a school? I could see the little kids running around. They were either with there parents or playing with their friends. Bella looked like she was looking for someone. Then I heard that voice. 'mommy' I saw her. She was just as beautiful as Bella. From her bronze curls -which were very much familiar- to her brown eyes. I could see it now. The similarities of this little girl and Bella. It was her daughter. I just knew it was. When I saw them walking together into a car, I was even more shocked at what I saw next. It was me, older. I was this little girls father. She was our daughter. And zac... zac too. It was…unbelievable and amazing._

_I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. She was smiling._

"_I love you." she whispered._

"_and I you love." she kissed me, to quickly for my wanting. She looked behind her and frowned._

"_I got to go. Stay safe Edward. Please for me, leave before Anthony finds you." she just…disappeared._

I sat up in bed and gasped. Bella was still in my arms, but she had a troubled face, like she wasn't comfortable. I picked her up into my arms, to scared of letting her go, and walked down the stairs with her. Her family was still downstairs, some were pacing others were sleeping. Coop was up though, and surprised to see me.

"Edward?" he questioned.

"I…think Bella contacted me in my dreams."

"okay. But why did you bring her with you?" he asked. I walked over to the living room and laid her down.

"I was just afraid Anthony might get her or something. The dream wasn't a very good one. Well it was and wasn't."

"okay. Why don't you start over from the beginning." he said. I nodded and took a seat next to Bella.

"we were in a meadow. And she was telling me to leave, to get out of this house. She said it was to dangerous, that Anthony was going to find me. I told her I couldn't not until she was back and awake. But she's so stubborn. She wouldn't quit. She begged me to leave, that I was going to get hurt. And she said….she wasn't coming back. That this was her end. She showed me a vision too. It was of…"

"The future." Roxy said. I nodded and looked at her.

"she had a vision and told us about it. About how she ends up married to you, with two kids. A little girl and a boy." I nodded again.

"She told me how it felt so real, how her body was yearning for that moment to be true…but that she wasn't going to force it to happen. That if it was meant to be, then it would happen on its own."

"Why though?" I asked.

"Her visions don't always come true, or don't happen how you think they will. It changes when someone changes their mind. Like now. If…Bella…doesn't come back [shudder] then that vision won't ever happen." she whispered the last sentence in a struggle to keep her cool.

"okay. Back to the dream. What happened after?" Coop asked.

"Nothing. She just faded and I woke up."

"This isn't good. If Anthony knows about you, or even finds out. Your life is in danger." Coop said.

"What do we do dad?" Roxy asked.

"For one. I need you to go and see how the others are doing." Coop said.

"Okay." "I'll ask your mom, to see if we can make a few potions to at least make him go through a little pain."

"Make who go through pain?" I asked a little scared.

"Anthony Edward. Bella would come and kill us if we hurt you." Roxy said.

"okay."

"Go Roxy and stay safe." Coop kissed her on her forehead and we watched her fade.

.

Roxy's POV

I wasn't sure why this was happening to her. Just after we get her back, she's being hunted by Anthony. And how the hell did he get away. I saw him in pain, I saw him disappear, and I felt him gone. So how did he survive the spell. It made no sense.

.

I looked around the forest, trying to feel any emotions near me. I felt anger coming from the darkness. It felt like…Gabriel. With a short giggle I walked towards it. I found them digging up something.

"Hey." I whispered. Chris looked up ready to throw something at me.

"Hold it mister. It's just me." I said with my hands up in the air.

"Sorry. It's not the first time Anthony try's to attack us this night." he said.

"Guys we need to hurry. Edward had a dream and it's not a good one." I saw Gabriel use his powers, making the dirt fly off everywhere. He was still mad. And I could feel something else…guilt? "Gabe. This isn't your fault. You know this isn't your fault. There was nothing any of us could do." I told him.

"If I hadn't let her go with…." "this isn't Edward's fault either. You know Anthony would have still done what he did. No matter where Bella was at." I told him.

"I just wish, he would leave her alone." he whispered.

"it's not going to happen." I told him. "not unless we make sure we get rid of him."

.

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure how long I've been here for. But I was tired of running around. With a sigh, I sat on the floor. That little appearance in Edward's dream took a lot of energy out of me, but it was worth it. To tell him how I really felt, and to warn him. Although I got the feeling he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Why can't you just be happy with me." Anthony whispered. He was sitting in front of me, looking broken.

"You don't pick and choose who you fall in love with. It just happens."

"I wish you were 8 again. When I felt like it was always going to be you an me." he whispered. His hand cupped my cheek, and I felt that sudden of safeness again.

"I was a little girl Anthony. You were like…super man to me."

"When did you even start liking boys? You use to always come crying to me when they picked on you." he said.

"when I found out that boys pick on me because they liked me. It was going to happen eventually. Anthony. Why haven't you crossed over?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gone to heaven."

"There's no such thing.... is there?" he asked.

"Yes there is. Anthony. There has to be a reason why your stuck here." I told him.

"I though I was stuck here because of you."

"no. Anthony. Do you remember…how you died?"

"Not really…but I remember…fire, like how your cousin can do."

"a demon killed you?"

"I don't really know. But I remember no one being able to find me." "You're here because you weren't put to rest right. You didn't have a proper funeral." it all made sense now.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"Anthony. I can help you, go to a better place. I can help you move on, go into the light, live in peace."

"I don't want to though." he was looking into my eyes.

"You can't stay here forever Anthony. If you kill me, they'll still find a way to get rid of you. And I will cross over. I won't stay here."

"Why?"

"I don't really have a reason to stay here." I said with a shrug.

"What about me?"

"You'll stay here until you decide it's time to leave."

"Do you really love him?" he asked. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring off into the darkness.

"I do. I was living a lie for 8 years. Always thinking that I didn't have anyone to love me. But when I finally found my way back home, I felt loved again. But when I'm with Edward, it's different, it's like I'm complete."

"There is nothing I can do to make you love me is there?"

"Maybe at some point, if we were both the same age, and _alive_. I could have loved you. But right now. My heart isn't mine anymore. It belongs to Edward." he sighed. Then…it all turned into light. I couldn't see darkness or fog anymore.

"I hope your happy with him. I truly do." he whispered. I heard talking going around me, and I felt someone holding me. When I opened my eyes, I found Edward sleeping on the couch with his arms around me. He had dark rings under his eyes. He looked so tired. I looked around and found Alice and Dad talking, looking away from me.

"Daddy?" I called out. His head turned to look at me. He looked surprised. That's when I noticed it. Alice was crying, her eyes were so red and full of tears, dad had tears too. Then I heard Sobbing coming from the other room. There was also yelling. It was mom's voice. And she was screaming, _why my little girl, why my Bella_. I was confused. Did I miss something.

"Bella." Alice gasped out.

"Yeah. What's going on?" I looked at Edward. And I saw his face clearly now. He had tears streaming down his beautiful face, and he looked so sad.

"Bella." dad whispered.

"Is anyone going to tell me why your all crying?" I almost yelled.

"Your suppose to be dead."

"What?" I screamed out.

"Sweetie. You stopped breathing." Dad whispered.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"It was my fault." Anthony whispered. He was standing next to me. Dad looked angry while Alice looked scared.

"daddy don't worry. His not going to hurt me." I whispered. Dad relaxed at my voice.

"I made your body stop breathing. You did die. But when I let your sprit enter your body, you breathed again, bring you back to life."

"how long was I dead for?" I asked him.

"3 hours." oh.

"Oh Bells." Dad hugged me thigh, making Edward jerk up from being ripped out of his arms. Dad pulled away and left to get mom. While I looked at Edward. He looked shocked.

"Your so stupid. Why can't you listen when I tell you to leave me?" I asked him. I had tears in my eyes too.

"am I dead?" he asked.

"No silly. I'm alive." I was in his arms the moment I spoke the words.

"how. How is it possible. I saw you die, you just laid there." he cried.

"It's okay Edward. I'm back. And I won't die again." I whispered. I found the whole family walking over to me. When I looked at mom, my legs took over. I ran into her arms and hugged her. She sobbed harder then before, thanking god for bringing her baby back. I was pulled out of her arms, being passed down in hugs and kisses by everyone. But Gabriel wasn't around. I looked for him. But couldn't find him.

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked. No one said anything. I looked at Edward and he frowned.

"We don't know. His just left." he whispered. Anthony was still standing next to Edward, looking at me happy.

"We really need to help you cross over." I told him. That's when everyone looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxy yelled.

"Stop. I know what your all thinking, and it's not like that anymore. I'll explain later. First I need to find Gabriel." I told them.

"I'm going with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Edward said. He locked his fingers with mine and kissed my lips. I smiled and looked at everyone.

"Don't kill him. He really is good." No one said anything but I knew they wouldn't do anything. I though of the place Gabriel would go when he was sad, and knew the perfect place. I faded with Edward, going to the top of the golden gate bridge. Edward gasped when he saw where we were.

"Don't be scared. Nothing will happen." I whispered to him. I looked around, and found Gabriel looking at the edge, he was looking down. But the way he was standing, it looked like it was on…a suicide mission. He looked like he wanted to fall. I ran over to him, and yanked the back of his shirt, making him fall on his butt.

"What the hell are you thinking you big idiot. Did you think that once I was dead I wanted you to die too?" I yelled at him. His eyes were wide, looking at me like I wasn't real.

"Gabriel, I swear, when mom finds out, I'm going to make sure she takes that stupid car of yours." I screamed, catching his attention. He let a sigh out and hugged me tight.

"That's okay. You can take the car, my games, take anything. I'm just glad your alive. But how?" "Yeah I'm wondering the same thing?" Edward said.

"Well. Anthony and I had a good talk. He finally realized that I would never be able to love him because I loved Edward. He finally let me go, and when my sprit landed on my body, I was just…awake again." I explained. Edward had his arms around my waist, with his chin on top of my head.

"you really do love him don't you?" he asked looking at me. I nodded at Gabriel and felt Edward's lips on the top of my head.

"And I love her to. More then you'll ever believe." Edward told him.

"I was always so angry with him, because I knew what Anthony did, I just wanted to save you from a repeat. I never though Edward would be your first love." he explained.

"Sometimes, in order to grow, you need to go through a few rough spots. What we just all went through will all blow over soon, and we'll learn from this. You just need to learn how to trust me and let me make my own mistakes." I told him.

"I know that now." he kissed my forehead.

"Come on. We need to give Anthony a proper funeral. You know, so he can cross over."

"Why. This is all his fault." Edward said with a cold expression.

"Maybe. But at one point he was my best friend. And I want to help him rest in peace." Edward nodded, and so did Gabriel. We finally went home, to fix everything and make it all better. For now.


	18. Jasper

After we got home, Gabriel made a few phone calls to Anthony's parents, which were still alive, just very old. They were surprised to hear we 'accidentally' found Gabriel's remains, thinking that he deserved a proper funeral. Which he was having.

So here I was dressed in a black dress, with Edward holding my hand. Anthony was standing next to his parents, not visible to anyone but me. He was standing next to his mom, looking in peace. He seemed to finally be happy.

I felt Edward embrace me from behind and kiss the top of my head.

"Is he still here?" he whispered.

"Yeah, his next to his mom." I whispered back. I saw a few people walk over to the grave and throw a flower inside. I walked over too and threw a flower inside.

"I hope your at peace Anthony." I whispered. I felt him next to me and turned to see him smiling at me. He stared off somewhere, with a huge smile on his face.

"It's so pretty." he whispered.

"Bye Anthony." I whispered back and walked toward Edward. I saw Anthony disappear. "He finally crossed over." I whispered. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Come on. Let's take you home." Edward whispered.

When we got home, we all sat down together and discussed what would happen next. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme promised not to tell anyone. Alice said she wouldn't tell anyone about our secret but was going to talk to Jasper. Dad gave Edward the third degree about our relationship. Gabriel made peace with Edward. And everything was back to normal, well as normal as it can be.

"Wait so Demons just pop out of nowhere and attack you?" Edward asked one night that he stayed over. My parents were out with his, Payla, Roxy and Gabriel were out on a concert, so it was just me and Edward. He was asking me more questions about magic and stuff.

"Yeah. I mean to take over the world you have to get through us."

"you mean the whole world is counting on you?" he asked in shocked.

"Sort of. Yeah."

"Wow." he muttered. "wait but isn't it dangerous to fight with them?"

"Of course. I mean mom has had about 6 near death experience and her body has been controlled 4 times to kill her sisters."

"Tell me that's not going to happen." Edward said.

"It is. Maybe. Every demon is different. There are the lower class and the higher level demon. Those are harder to vanish. But with the book of shadows. We can fight them all off."

"Do you have to do this?" he asked.

"Edward. It's part of what I am. Who I am. If I don't defend the world who is?"

"I just don't want to lose you." "You can't. even though we can die. Chris and Wyatt can heal. If we have a faint heart beat, then they can heal us, if it's meant to be of course."

"What does that mean?"

"If the Elders allow it. If it's not our time to go."

"Oh."

"Edward don't worry so much. Look. My family has been doing this since the Salem witch trials. That's how far back we go."

"I just got you back Bella. Don't you dare leave me now." he said kissing me hard and rough.

"I won't Edward." I whispered between kisses.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Take a deep breath." I whispered. I faded to Forks in the forest. I found this place while I was living with Charlie and Rene. It was a meadow.

"I use to come here at night to think. When Charlie and Rene would abuse me, I would escape here." I told him.

"It's beautiful." Edward whispered.

"yeah it is." I agreed.

"Your beautiful." Edward said wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed me. It was full of love and passion. I felt him tug on my shirt, taking it off. I kissed him harder, biting his lip. My fingers played with the hem of his shirt, pulling it off in a shift movement. We were rolling on the floor, kissing, touching, and moaning. I was so into it I almost didn't hear my name being called out.

_BELLA_ it was Alice's voice.

"Crap. Edward do everything I say." I yelled.

"What why?"

"Demon." I faded into Alice's room. I found three witches and one demon.

"Hey ugly." I yelled. They faced me, pulling them from Alice's sight. I felt them throw an energy ball.

"Duck." I yelled at Edward. He did as I asked and I bounced the energy ball back at her. The witch came at me, trying to hit me, but I blocked her moves. I did a cartwheel and grabbed the knife on the counter. I threw it straight at her heart. I found Alice screaming with the deamon facing her. I lifted him up with my finger and threw him against the wall.

"Get Alice behind you." I yelled at Edward. I saw a fireball being thrown at me. I moved just on time only to be hit on my shoulder.

"Fuck. You are so going to pay for that." I yelled at him.

"Stay out of this witch." he yelled at me throwing me another fireball. I grabbed it into my hands and pushed it towards him, making him go into flames and explode. I sighed and looked at my shoulder.

"Crap that hurts." I yelled.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked standing next to me."Bella." Alice cried.

"Oh it's okay sweetie." I cooed hugging her.

"No, Jasper." she said. That's when I saw him. He was under the bed injured.

"Crap. Wyatt Chris. SOMEONE." I yelled. I pulled Jasper into my lap to see if he was breathing. He was, faintly but he was. I saw blue lights and found Prue.

"Good you're here. Heal him." I asked.

"what's with you being half naked." she asked me.

"NOT NOW." I screamed. She walked over to me and placed her hands on top. She healed him and I heard Jasper take a deep breath.

"Oh Jazz. I'm so sorry." Alice said taking my place. I stood up and walked over to Prue.

"you mind?" I asked pointing at my shoulder. She nodded and healed it.

"Thanks. Tell the others I'm fine now. I'll see you later." she nodded and orbed out. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"You got some sweet moves." he joked but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine. Look I do this all the time Edward. You need to understand that." he nodded.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked sitting up. He looked from me to Edward and laughed. I sighed and covered myself with Edward's back.

"Alice you got a shirt somewhere around?" "Yeah check behind you." I looked and found a shirt on the chair. I slipped it on and looked at Jasper.

"What did he see?" I asked Alice.

"Everything. You really need to teach me how to fight." She said. I laughed.

"IT's not easy. Trust me."

"I know but it'll be easier."

"I know. We'll talk later. Right now, we should probably explain to Jasper what's going on." Jasper seemed more confused then ever.

"you should sit down." I told him. He nodded and took a seat. I sat on Edward's lap who was sitting on Alice's computer desk chair.

"did you tell him?" I asked Alice."I was about to when I got interrupted." she frowned.

"Alright, so you want me to go first or you?"

"I should go first." She said frowning. I nodded.

"Jasper, I found out something and I'm not sure how your going to take it." Alice said.

"Just tell me Darlin." Jasper said.

"Jazz, I'm a psychic. I can see the future, past, and present." Jasper looked confused, yet he seemed like he believed it.

"Oh."

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Alice whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No Dalin, I want to. Just give me a moment." Jasper snapped out of it. He took a deep breath and looked from me to Alice.

"So you know this?" he asked with a frown.

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't have found out. Look, their's more to it then you think." I explained.

"How so?" he asked.

"Have you ever wondered why our classmates revolve around Gabe, Payla, Roxy, and I. how not even the twins and Prue have this much attention. How Guys are always following me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, because your pretty." he said."Well yes. But Jasper, we got_ too_ much attention, like over exaggerated. That's because like Alice my family and I aren't normal."

"What are you?" he asked.

"Rox, Pay, Gabe and I are what you could call a hybrid."

"Hybrid of what?"

"Cupid and Witch." he laughed.

"Not possible." he laughed.

"oh it is." I faded from one side of the room to the other.

"What the…" he said.

"Jasper, that's called fading. Only cupids can do that. I got that form my dad. He use to be a cupid before I was born. The only way he had powers was with the ring he got. The ring was the power source, take the ring and you take the powers. Mom and dad got married and had the Gabe and Roxy while dad was still a cupid. That made his powers mix with moms. Gabe can move the earth, sometimes he can even control the weather…" I explained to him all the powers each one of us had, that included Chris and the others. By the time I was done, he was absolutely shock. But I could see he believed every word. After a few minutes of silnce he took a deep breath and looked at us both."So how'd you find out about Alice?" he asked.

"Well…" I explained to him how she got attacked and how I saved her. How she beceme my innocent, and everything up to now.

"So, Alice can become evil?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Only if she chooses too. Her powers aren't evil, she can make them evil. Same for me and my family. I can decide to be evil, but I don't." he nodded in understanding.

"So…when will they stop attacking her?" he asked hugging Alice.

"Look. I know both you and Edward won't like this at all. But the only way they'll stop attacking is if I show her how to fight. They'll know that Alice just won't be easy to beat anymore and they'll give up." I explained. I saw both Edward and Jasper frown. They didn't want this."Their's another way." I whispered.

"What's that?" Alice asked confused.

"Well…we can bind your powers." "What?" She asked confused.

"Bind, it won't strip you from your powers. But it will keep them locked in your body. Let me put it this way. If I bind your powers, the only way to let them out is if either, I reverse the spell or…." I looked away from her and sighed.

"Or what?" Edward asked.

"Or I die."

"You mean you'd be in constent danger." Alice said a little upset."I always am Alice. I get attacked about 5 times a week." "But you'd be getting attacked none stop." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Then no." Alice, Jasper and Edward said."Look guys. If you really want to get rid of your powers, it will be the only way." I told Alice. She shook her head.

"But I don't want to get rid of my powers. I like what I do. I want to help like you do."

"You remember what I told you though right?" I asked.

"Some visions won't be pretty. I know."

"No Alice you don't. Alice. You can see Edawrd, Esme, or even Jasper die in a vision." I saw her wince a little and I frowned.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I want you to be absolutely sure you want to do this."

"You said visions aren't written on stone. So I can change them?" she asked and I nodded.

"But sometimes. Their's visions you just can't change." "I get it Bella. I really want this." "So guys? What do you think?" I asked.

"It's Alice's choice. Just be careful with not hurting her please." Jasper asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"what Jasper said." Edward agreed. I nodded.

"It's not going to be a piece of cake Alice. It's hard." I told her.

"Yeah I understand." "Good because there will be sore spots." she chuckled and nodded.

"How good are you?" Jasper asked. I laughed."So good I can probably beat you." I said with cockyness."I don't believe you." He said. I smiled.

"Why not? I'm good at sports, football too. What makes you think I'm not good at fighting too?"

"What are you 105. Bella I'm 192 and all muscle." he mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"No one said it was all about muscle my dear friend. It's about skills. I can seriously have you pinned to the floor in seconds."

"You'll just have to prove it." he said with a smirk."Alright. Tomorrow is Alice's first day of practice. We'll work at it in the park. Come with us and I'll show you that I can fight." I told him."you got it Halliwell" he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him.


	19. Training and Rick

"Okay. It's simple Alice, look. To block out hits, you have to block them with your arms. Like this." Payla stood next to me and started to throw punches at me like she meant it. I pushed each one away with my arms and swung my leg under hers, making her fall on her back. I chuckled lightly and gave her a hand.

"That seems easy." Alice said.

"It's not." Payla said."But…actually, before we can start I need you to show me how many push ups you can do." I told her. She nodded and laid on the ground. She began to do push up's when Edward and Jasper walked in.

"Hey. Why is my girlfriend doing push ups?" Jasper asked.

"Part of her training. Payla, how many does she have?" I asked her.

"24" I nodded. Edward walked over to me and kissed me.

"you look cute." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. I had sweats on and a blue tank top with my hair up.

"Hey, did you ask him?" Payla asked. I shook my head.

"ask who what?" Edward asked.

"Well, Roxy's been crushing on this guy…Rick.""Yeah, aren't they going out or something." he asked.

"_Or something_. Thing is that you know how Gabe and dad are super protective of us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, I need to convince them his a good guy. And I planned dinner today with him coming over. Payla's brining her best friend Sally, Gabe's bringing Lisa, and well, how about you come over with me?" I smiled tracing little patterns on his chest. He chuckled and kissed me.

"I'd love to go to dinner at your place." "Good." I told him.

"Bella she's down to 100" Payla said. I chuckled and walked next to Alice."Alright Alice. That's enough. Now I want to show you the basics." I told her. She nodded and stood up in front of me.

"You know how guys punch, with they're fist a little bit on an angel…." "Wait. What's wrong with the way we punch." Jasper interrupted."Nothing if it works for you. But that's not the correct way to hit." I told him.

"And how is the right way?" Edward asked a bit offended.

"Straight like this." I said holding my fist up.

"And why is that the right way?"

"Because it gives you more force." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"It's like this. When you hit, you hit the side of the face or the stomach, but if you have your fist straight, it hits straight. You get it?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Anyways. When you fight with witches, you'll see them all hit like that. What you want to do is either grab the wrist, right her." I told her showing her by gripping my wrist.

"Okay." She nodded understanding.

"You can either twist it and make them bend down, or twist the arm, making them face their back to you and kick their back. You get it?" she asked. She nodded.

"Let me show you. Jasper, how about a hand?" I smirked remembering our deal. He chuckled and nodded, walking over to me.

"Try and give me your best shot. Don't hold back, _please, don't hold back_."

"But, I'll hurt you." he said with a frown. I chuckled and Payla laughed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take a punch. I'm serious Jasper, DO NOT HOLD back." I told him sternly. He nodded. I faced in front of him and he nodded. Jasper drew his hand back, and put all his force into the punch. I grabbed his wrist tight, twisting it and making him fall on his knees.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" Jasper whined. I chuckled and let go.

"Sorry." I told him. He nodded and looked at me a bit surprised." You were serious." he said. I chuckled and nodded."Your strong Jasper, stronger then I am. And you can beat me in a fight, it's just that I was tough techniques. Ways to beat people that are strong. So don't feel bad or anything." he chuckled and nodded.

"Anyways. Let's get back to work." I told Alice. She nodded.

…

A few hours later, Alice learned a few things. Edward even promised to practice with her. We were both exhausted by the time it was 7 pm. I laid on the grass trying to catch my breathing.

"I'm going to feel it tomorrow aren't I?" she asked. Payla and I laughed, remembering our first day of training.

"Hell yeah." we said to her.

"Dam."

"Go home. Take a long hot bath, it'll ease some of the soreness." I told her. She nodded and stood up wincing at the pain. I chuckled and stood up, ignoring the pain. Edward had left an hour ago, he had also practice with us, and Jasper. Mostly because we were training and wanted in on it, but also because they wanted to be able to defend themselves if we were attacked and they were around. He left to get ready for dinner tonight. Alice got in her car with Jasper and Payla and I parted. I drove home and parked behind Gabriel's car. Payla and I walked inside and found Roxy and Gabriel at home playing rock band. I chuckled at them.

"Hey. How was it?" Gabriel asked not pulling his eyes from the screen."Good. I'm going to get started on dinner. Roxy, you should get dressed. Is mom and dad here?" I asked.

"Yeah they're getting ready…. Let me just beat him and I'll go." she said. I nodded and left to the kitchen.

"Gabriel can you take me to pick up Sally?" Payla asked.

"Yeah, let me just beat her." I rolled my eyes at both. I started dinner and went to take a shower while the pasta was done. When I got out the shower, I ran to the kitchen and took it out, letting it rinse in cold water.

"Go, finish getting ready. I can finish the rest." Gabriel said.

"You remember how to make the alfredo sauce right?" I asked. He nodded. I left to my room and put my rob on. I started with my make up and hair. When that was done, I went into my closet to look for something to wear. I heard knocking on my door.

"Come it." I called out.

"Hey babe. Everyone's here and done getting ready." Edward said walking into the room.

"Yeah, let me just look for something to wear." I told him.

"Sure love." he said leaning on the door frame. I sighed and pulled out the blue dress that I didn't pick, and instead I wore the purple for my date with Edward.

"That's a nice dress." Edward said. I nodded and laid it on the bed. I pulled some black pointed toe heels and laid them next to the dress.

"Is Rick here?" I asked pulling out a black strapless bra and the matching thong. I slipped it on and walked over to the dress.

"why do you need to put that on?" Eward whispered kissing my shoulder. I chuckled and slipped the dress on.

"Because I don't think the others want to see me half naked." he laughed and zipped the dress up.

"Thanks." I told him putting the heels on.

"yeah his here." he said. I slipped on a silver necklace and a matching silver bracelet.

"How about we go back to my palce, and get rid of the dress?" he whispered. I laughed and pulled him out the room.

"Not now. I have sucking up to do." I laughed. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking. Rick was next to Roxy, holding his hand. "Hey Rick. How are you?" I asked giving him a hug."Good Bella. A little nervous." he whispered into my ear. I laughed.

"Don't be, it'll be fine." I whispered at him. He nodded and sat back down with Roxy.

"I'm just going to finish the last things for diner." I told them. They nodded. I walked into the kitchen and finished making the chicken. I mixed it with the noodles and alfredo sauce. After that was done, I placed the stuff on the table.

"Kay. Dinner's ready." I called out. Edward walked over to me and pulled my chair. I chuckled and took a seat, he sat next to me. Rick sat on my other side, with Roxy next to him. Payla sat across with Sally. Gabriel sat at the head of the table with Lisa next to Payla and him. Mom sat next to Sally with dad on the other head of the table.

"So Rick. What do you do during your free time?" dad asked.

"I play football with Gabriel." he said.

"What position?" mom asked.

"running back and sometimes center." he explained.

"he has a good arm though." I told them.

"How are you in school?"

"Good. Not bad. I don't exactly have straight A's, more like Straight B's and a C." he said. We talked and discused some more about him. When dinner was done, Edward, Payla and Sally helped me with the dishes. When we were done, we sat around in the living room and talked. This was it. I knew Rick was about to ask.

"Mr. and Ms. Halliwell and Gabriel, I want to ask your permission to be Roxy's boyfriend." he said. I smiled at him and turned to see dad and Gabriel's face. Gabriel was a little irritated, dad had a smile on.

"I like you Rick. So you have my permission. Take care of my baby girl." he said.

"Of course." he said.

"I already liked you the moment you stepped in. I have a good sense for personalities." mom said. I chuckled and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Me…well I can't stop you. And I won't. but I can promise you that if you hurt my sister, I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend Rick." Gabriel said. Rick noded.

"Well now that that's settled." Payla said trying to break the tension. I laughed.

"Come on. How about we go out to see a movie." I told them. They nodded.

"I want you all back by midnight." dad said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Can you go?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"What about you Rick and Sally?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sleeping over anyways." Sally said. I nodded and stood and walked outside.

"Yeah me too." Rick said. I looked at Lisa. I didn't like her.

"I can go too." I nodded.

"To bad." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled."She's not that bad." he whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

"Car pool?" I asked Roxy."Yeah okay." she nodded."We call Bella's car." Payla yelled running to my car. I laughed. Roxy sighed and looked at Gabriel and Lisa.

"Well I guess your stuck with us twin dear." Roxy said. Gabriel laughed and nodded. Edward and I got in the car with Payla and Sally in the back."Hey why don't you invite Alice and Jasper." I asked him while I turned the car on and pulled out so Gabriel could get out.

"Yeah alright."

"If you want, Emmett and Rose to." I said with difficulty. He laughed.

"I'm sure she won't want to go, but I'll ask anyways." he said pulling his phone out. I nodded and drove towards the theater.

"Hey so what movie are we watching?" Payla asked.

"Um, not sure. What do you two want to watch?" I asked them.

"I'm up for pretty much anything." Sally said and Payla nodded.


	20. Truth or shot

"So what they say?" I asked as I pulled into the theater.

"Oh, well Alice and Jasper are on their way, Emmett well, his still trying to convince Rose." he said. I nodded and we walked towards the box office."What movie?" he asked. I looked at Gabriel and Roxy.

"You pick." they both said."Assholes." I muttered. I looked up and found Ninja assasine and complicated.

"I'm stuck between Complicated and Ninja assasine." I told them. I looked at the guys.

"Whatever." they shrugged. I sighed.

"Just go with Ninja assasine." Payla said. I nodded. Edward, Gabriel, and Rick left to buy the tickets. Edward came back with 4 tickets. He handed Payla and Sally one.

"Thank you." they both said. He chuckled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

"your trying to get to me by getting to my sister aren't." I told him suspiciously. He laughed.

"you got me." he said. I smiled.

"And you got me." I whispered laying my head on his chest.

"Aww. Aren't you two cute." Alice chimed. I looked up and found Jasper and Alice in front of us."hey." I told them. They smiled and said hi.

"So what movie?" Japser asked. Edward told him and he left to buy his ticket and Alice's. Then I saw Emmett and Rose at the box office buying they're ticket.

"Guess they decided to come." I told him. He nodded.

"Look Edward. I don't want you to get the impression that I don't like your brother. Because I don't know him. But I'm sure he doesn't like me because I'm mean to Rose, and I'm not going to be nice if she's not nice." I told him low enough no one except he would hear.

"I know love. But I really would love it if you put some effort." "I will Edward. But I don't promise anything." he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Bella. Edward." Emmett greeted us.

"Hi Emmett. Hi Rose." I told them with a genuine smile. Rose smiled fakely at me and Emmett grinned.

"Let's go get seats." Jasper said. We all nodded and stepped inside.

"you want snacks?" Edward asked me.

"no. I'm still full." I told him. He nodded."Bella, can I get money?" Payla asked. I nodded and pulled my credit card. Payla and Sally left to get junk food."I'm not sure where she's going to put it all." I muttured watching both of them order a lot.

"Come on." Edward laughed and pulled me towards our seats. We handed the guy our tickets and went inside the auditorium. We saved a seat for Payla and Sally.

After the movie ended, we all headed out.

"Hey, how about we go back to our place." Alice said.

"Yeah, we got a jack that's not open yet." Emmett smirked. I laughed and heard Payla and Sally talking behind us. They hadn't heard.

"Sush." I whispered to them and nodded towards Payla. They all nodded.

"We'll meet you guys there. we need to get rid of them first." Gabriel said. We all got in our cars and drove home. It was about to be 12 when I pulled into my drive way. Payla and Sally got in.

"Hey, leave your blinds closed. And make sure your alone." I told him. He nodded and kissed me before he went to his house. Lisa and Rick left to Edward's house while Gabriel, Roxy and I went inside ours.

"I'm tired. Don't disturb." I told Payla and Sally. They rolled their eyes but agreed. I saw Payla and Sally go into her room.

"Look the doors." I whispered to Gabriel and Roxy. They both did with their powers from the outside and we sneaked into my room. I closed the blinds, locked my room and put pillows in my bed.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded. I grabbed their hands and faded into Edward's room. He was laying on his bed waiting for us. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." I told him. He nodded and we went into the living room. "How'd you guys get in?" Emmett asked watching us step in. "Edward's window." I told them.

"How do you know that would work?" Jasper asked wiggling his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes."Oh, Bella's been sleeping over." Emmett boomed. I saw Gabriel glare at me."I have not." I lied. He rolled his eyes and huffed, kissing Lisa. I glared at Emmett to shut up and he did.

"So. What are we going to play?" Alice said holding a bottle of jack. I shrugged and sat on Edward's lap.

"How about a round of truth or shot?" Roxy said.

"I'm up for it. What about you guys?" Emmett asked everyone. Rose just shrugged. Rick nodded, Lisa seemed to hesitate but agreed, Gabriel, Edward, Alice, and I agreed.

"Good. Let's sit on the floor." Jasper said. We did, I sat between Edward's legs while he leaned on the wall.

"Alright. Let's go from left to right. And right to left. Alice you ask Roxy a question." Emmett said. We all nodded, understanding how it was going to be played.

"Truth or shot, why did you hate me so much when I moved in?" she asked. I sighed and looked at Roxy. She frowned."You reminded me of Bella. Everything you had, did, and accomplished was exactly what Bella was going to do. Bella was supose to be caption and president. I'm sorry about that. But every little thing you did, reminded me of my little sister. Even the love you had for your brothers." Alice reached over and hugged Roxy.

"it's okay. I understand now." Alice whispered. I smiled at them.

"Jasper, Rick." Emmett said.

"You a virgin?" Jasper asked. I burst out laughing. Rick reached over and took the shot. I laughed harder. Rose and Lisa went next.

"Is it true you key'd the principals car?" Rose asked. Lisa laughed and nodded. Emmett and Gabriel were up next.

"what about you Gabriel. You a virgin?" he asked. My mouth dropped."I so don't want to hear this." I yelled. "Yeah me either." Roxy yelled. Gabriel rolled his eyes."Nah." he said simply. I sighed and looked away, not wanting to see him right now. Edward and I were next.

"before me, who was your last boyfriend?" he asked."Babe, I was 9." I defended.

"It's okay. I still want to know." I sighed and looked at Gabriel before I looked back at Edward.

"Roggie." I told him."What the fuck." Gabriel yelled."Relax bro, it was for only a week." I defended.

"Why didn't I know about this?" I sighed."Because the way your reacting now. Let it go bro. it happened a long time ago." he sighed and looked away from me. It was his turn to ask Emmett the question.

"Was Rose your first?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the guys questions.

"How would you even know that we do it?" Emmett asked squinting his eyes at him."Oh, everyone knows you two got caught by the coach." Gabriel laughed. Emmett sighed.

"Yeah." he said. Lisa looked evilly from me to Rose. Crap, I knew what she was going to ask."Why do you and Bella hate each other." she asked."I do not hate her. I'm just not going to let her smart talk me." I defended. Everyone looked at me."Well it's true. I don't hate her." I told them shrinking back into Edward's arms. He kissed my cheek.

"Because she kissed Jasper."

"Only because you kissed Gabriel." I defended again."I liked him." she spat."well I didn't know that. I though you were doing it to piss me off. And it dam worked." I yelled.

"Why would you think that."

"Because Kyle liked me and not you." I yelled.

"I got over him the second he said he liked you."

"How was I suppose to know that. The next mintue I turn around, your kissing my brother. I got pissed okay. I was mad that you would get back at me by kissing my brother. He liked you, I knew he did, and all I could think about was you going for revenge. Gabriel was going to end up getting hurt, and I didn't want that." I yelled. Everyone was looking at us like a tennis match.

"I wouldn't do that and you knew it."

"no I didn't. not at that moment, when all I could see was red."

"So you get back by kissing Jasper."

"Well I though might as well play fire with fire." I said with a shrug.

"Look. It's just all a big misunderstanding." Alice said trying to cut the tension, you could practicaly taste it.

"yeah, so why don't you two make up." Jasper said.

"I am not going to forgive her." Rose said sternly. I looked away at the window, making sure you couldn't see the tear that slipped.

"I know you miss her." Jasper whispered at Rose.

"No I don't." she spat. I felt more tears fall while she stabbed me again.

"So tell me why you still have the picture of you two together?" Emmett asked. I didn't bother to look at them. I looked Roxy and Gabriel before I started to chant a spell.

"_this moment hurts, this moment breaks, freeze this moment until I can bear it once again."_ everyone except Alice, Edward, Roxy, and Gabriel froze.

"Why aren't you frozen?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe because your touching him." Gabriel said.

"I don't know." I said with my tears still falling.

"Hey. You okay?" Roxy asked crawling over to me and hugging me."It just hurt what she says." I told her feeling Alice holding my hand."I know kid-o. by why let it bother you now when you never let it bother you before?" Gabriel asked ruffling my hair.

"Because back then I was mad, I was blind. I couldn't see past the red. And now, I can see again, and I miss her guys. She was my best friend, how can I not miss her." I whispered to them. I hadn't noticed what bracelet I picked up for tonight until now. I lifted my hand and let my tears fall harder.

"It's the best friend Charm braclet she gave you for your birthday." Roxy said looking at it.

"I didn't know I put it on."

"Maybe it's time to forgive and forget." Edward whispered. I sighed.

"I forgave her already." I whispered.

"Then you need to wait for her to forgive you." Alice whispered. I sighed and nodded. They went back to their spots and I saw the others unfreeze.

"Okay. Maybe I do miss her. But I can't forgive her." Rose whispered.

"Not yet." she said. I sighed and whipped my tears away.

"Next." Alice said trying to change the subject. It was Rick's turn and Jaspers.

"Is it true the first time you asked Alice on a date she spilled milk on you." I saw Alice blush and Jasper laugh.

"Yeah. She though I was asking her to sleep with me."

"Well your exact words were 'you. Me. Alone. Tonight." Alice defended making me laugh harder. Roxy looked at Alice.

"Why did you hate me? Was it just because I didn't like you?" she asked.

"Yeah. And that you were really pretty and every guys eye was on you, Payla and the others." Roxy laughed. The game went on after a few more rounds. Gabriel didn't like some of my response's once everyone started to ask anything they wanted. We played bullshit after. By the time we were done, I was so fucked. I knew I would have a huge hang over the next day.


	21. Goodbye

I woke up with a huge hade ache. I felt like their was something banging on my head. I groaned and sat up. I found Edward on his computer typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Nothing love. Just downloading songs." he said. I sighed and sat up. I was in my bra and underwear.

"Did you take off my dress?" I asked.

"Yeah last night. But you feel asleep so it didn't go past that." Edward laughed. I frowned."Sorry." I muttered rubbing my temples.

"Hang over?" he asked. I nodded and sighed feeling my throat dry as hell. Out of nowhere I saw a demon appear in the room."oh I'm so not in the mood to deal with any of you today." I yelled throwing my knife at him. I had it strapped on my side last night. It was on the floor when I threw it at him. He burst into flames. I sighed and laid back down.

"Alice wasn't kidding when she said they exploded." Edward said.

"I forgot you haven't seen me fight them." I told him sitting back up.

"Yeah." he said a little shocked. I stood and walked over to him, straddling his hips.

"They look human, most of them at least. And they all blow up like that. Are you afraid?" I asked him. He shook his head and kiss between my breast.

"Not really. I'm just still shocked someone as tiny as you can kill demons." I giggled and kissed his lips.

"Part of my job babe." I whispered against his lips. Edward placed his hands on my hips, tracing the hem of my thong.

"Edward, Alice says to get up." Emmett boomed opening the door."Crap." I yelled covering my breast from him."Eddie isn't it to early to get laid." Emmett joked. I groaned and Edward rolled his eyes."Get out of here." he yelled throwing a book at him.

"Watch it." Emmett said dodging it and closing the door. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"his not going to let me live it down is he?" I asked him. He frowned and shock his head.

"Whatever." I answered.

"Here. You can put this on instead of the dress." Edward said handing me a sweatshirt and basketball shorts. I nodded and slipped into them before he pulled me out the door. I found everyone in the dinning room eating breakfast.

"Bella have you ever though about doing Victoria secret commercials?" Emmett mocked. I glared at him before I made his orange juice fall on his lap with out nothing touching."Crap." he screamed when it fell on his lap. I giggled."you did it didn't you." Edward whispered into my ear. I laughed and nodded.

"Your evil love." he said. I turned and kissed his lips.

"only when I want to be." I whispered in a seductive voice into his ears. He groaned and kissed my neck."Hey Eddie boy, you want to stop sucking on my sisters neck and eat." Gabriel said. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. We sat down and ate with them."Where's Rick and Lisa?" I asked.

"They left a few minutes ago." Gabriel said. I nodded and took a bite from the pancake in front of me.

When we finished breakfast, we checked to see if mom and dad were home, they weren't.

"We should get going." I told them.

"I'll see you later?" Edward asked.

"Probably." I told him and gave him a long passionate kiss. He pulled away with a huge smirk.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you." I heard a voice behind. I turned and found Rose.

"Sure." I told her a little shakily. We walked outside and closed the door behind us.

"I'm not sure how to say this. But...well… I'm sorry." she said.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Everything. The fight, yelling at you last night. Every nasty comment I said about you." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I never blamed you for anything Rose. There isn't anything to forgive. Like Alice said last night. It was a misunderstanding."

"you think we can try it all over again? You know, be friends." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can." she hugged me, and for the first time in so long, I felt like I had my best friend back.

"I really missed you Bella ella." she whispered."I missed you too Rosie wosie." I whispered. She laughed and pulled away. We heard a small jingle noise and we both turned to see my bracelet shake.

"you still have it?" Rose asked looking at in awe.

"Yeah. I never had the heart to throw it out." I whispered pulling it up and examining it.

"Me neither. It's a home laying next to our picture." I smiled and heard the door open. I found Gabriel and Payla coming out.

"I'll see you later." I told her. She nodded. We all said our goodbyes and headed home. We found Payla and Sally watching TV.

"That's not cool you know. Ditching us like that." Sally said.

"We didn't ditch you guys. We just didn't tell you." Roxy said.

"Why?" Payla asked.

"Because it was a big kid kick back." Gabriel said. I rolled my eyes at his answer. He laughed.

"This came for you Bella." Payla said handing it to me. I looked at it and saw it was a letter from Harvard. I sighed and opened it slowly. It said that I needed to make sure to notify them if I would accept the admission. I sat on the couch, sinking into my thoughts.

"What's it say?" Gabriel asked.

"They need an answer." I told him. He sighed and sat next to me.

"And?" he asked.

"I...I'm not going." I whispered.

"Why?" Payla asked.

"I can't. I just got Rose back, Edward and I are doing good, not to mention I haven't been here a month yet and I need more time with my family." I said with a shrug.

"Good choice sis." Roxy said hugging me. I nodded.

"Well now that that's over…" Gabriel said.

"..What are we going to do about Alice?" he asked.

"What about her?" I asked confused.

"Well. I know your teaching her to defend herself, but I mean…don't you think we should get rid of the source too." he said.

"I'm not sure. We should talk to the others." I told him. He nodded. I stood and left to my room before I jumped in the shower…

.

"So what you think?" Gabriel asked Wyatt. "Make's sense." he said.

"But it'd be dangerous." Chris smirked and I nodded.

"So who will be going though?" Wyatt asked. I looked around the family to see them all looking at us worriedly."I'm going, no questions asked." I told them.

"Me too." Roxy and Payla said.

"We are two." The twins said. Prue was about to raise her hand when both Chris and I stopped her."Your not going." We both said. She huffed and let it go.

"Well of course I'm going." Gabriel announced.

"We are two. Chris said for Wyatt.

"When?" The twins asked. I looked at Chris and Wyatt.

"In 2 hours." he said. I nodded and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

"I just need to see Edward real quick." I told them. They all sighed and let me go. I faded into Edward's room and found him listening to music with his eyes closed and laying on his bed. I sat next to him, making his eyes snap open.

"I'm still not use to that." He said with amusement taking his head phones off. But he frowned when he saw my stressed face.

"What's wrong?" he asked hugging me."We're going into a big battle Edward." I whispered at him.

"What? Why?" he asked pulling me away slightly to look into my eyes.

"Because it's the only way to make your sister safe again." "But I though the reason you were training…"

"Yeah the reason was because she needed to defend herself. And she still will, from lower demons that won't take the hint. The source wants Alice, and if he doesn't get her, he won't hesitate to kill her. It's the only way Edward. You need to make a statement down there, 'you don't mess with Alice and we won't mess with you'."

"Do you have to go?" he asked looking out the window.

"Yeah. They need me." I whispered looking out the window too.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked.

"Yeah. Very. More then what I usually do." I said in a low tone I was surprised he heard me.

"Promise me you'll come back." he said. I felt his finger under my chin before he pulled it so I could look into his eyes."I can't Edward. I don't know if I will. I can promise you that I'll try my best." I explained."I need a solid promise you'll come back." Edward pleaded with his eyes. I felt a tear slip. I reached over my neck and pulled my necklace off, the family symbol every Halliwell used and was made as a necklace for the girls and armbands/bracelets for the guys. I locked it around his wrist since it was to small to fit on his neck."This is the most important position I have Edward. I want you to keep it, to remember I'm never far in case I can't come back. But I'll try, because I want that necklace back. I just want you to know that I truly love you Edward. With all that I am." I whispered creasing his cheek. I saw a single tear fall before he crushed his lips to me. This kiss said more then our words did. It was full of love, sadness, and goodbye's. I pulled away and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Tell your sister to stay out of trouble, you know…just in case."

"Just try to come back so you can tell her yourself." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes before I faded into the manor. I found everyone standing in the living room ready for this. I sighed and looked around. Mom and dad looked scared.

"I love you guys." I whispered at them hugging the tight.

"Don't you dare say goodbye Isabella." mom threaten.

"I'm sorry mom. I have to." I whispered before I pulled away and stood next to Roxy, Payla and Gabriel. I saw mom's hurt expression. We latched on to each other's hand before we disappeared knowing this could be our last moment…


	22. Final Battle

We stood in front of two demons that were making a deal. They looked up at us surprised, but not before Payla lifted her hands and opened her palms, making them both combust. I giggled and turned around to see if there was anyone around.

"Payla, Roxy, Bella, take the front. You think you can handle about 20 of them?" Chris asked.

"Easy as pie." I said pulling out two knife's from my side. Roxy, and Payla both smirked with me. Payla, took out this sort of ninja swords that were hooked on her back inside the hoster. Roxy had her own knife like mine, just a little thinner and larger. And it was only one. Roxy, Payla and I stood in the front of everyone, -we were their best defense and could protect pretty much everyone,- Roxy hid behind a rock while the others stayed a few space's behind hiding behind a wall, I stood between a bolder and the wall, Payla was next to me. Roxy looked at me and nodded, _instead of saying clear_, but I knew what she meant. I nodded and tip toed across towards her and a little further before stopping to hide behind a rock when I heard someone coming. I looked at Roxy and lifted my hands, trying to tell her to hide. She did and did the same to the others, making sure they stayed behind.

"Did you hear that?" some deep voice said.

"No, what?" another deep voice asked.

"Never mind." what happened next didn't scare me one bit. Someone snarled behind me and punched my side."Crap." I huffed out falling on my ass. I looked up and found a creature. I groaned and stabbed his side, and fell before bursting up. Then the other two heard me and threw a fire ball my way. I bounced it back with my palm, hitting them directly on their chest. Both of them did what the last did, burst into flames. Then I heard loud sounds and turned to see a room full of demons looking at me in shock.

"Well, this should take a while." I told them honestly. Roxy sighed and Payla stood behind me."Can you handle the rest?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Good, because were about to go into war." Roxy said. Someone threw another fire ball at me but their aim was lousy because it missed by an inch and hit the rock behind me.

"Ready?" I asked bring up the knives high and swinging them a little to make sure I had a good grip. Payla did the same, but she had to make sure that when she swung it didn't hit us. Roxy only lifted her hair up in a pony tail. Next thing you know, were each fighting 4 at a time. I yelled at the others to get going. They did what I said and ran past us and towards the source's location. I got hit pretty bad on my side's a couple of times, but at this moment, the sting wasn't so bad. I knew I would feel it in the morning though. We saw the number of demons decrease as we fought. I would occasionally only have to stab, bounce, and do a cartwheel to dodge something. Roxy and Payla were back to back fighting demons, almost 10 at a time. I threw my knife at one before retreating it back and making it settle in my arm again. Then I gasped when my whole body froze and saw a vision.

_Alice was sitting in her kitchen with Jasper next to her. They were kissing when something stabbed Jasper's side and he fell on the floor. A 5 level demon stood in front of Alice before he knocked her out. She fell into his arms and took her._

I felt a sudden pain on my side. I looked and found the last of my demon smirking."Fucker." I muttered before shoving the knife on his heart. I pulled it away and found Payla and Roxy were done. They both dusted themselves up."I had a vision. It's going to happen in a few minutes. Can you handle the rest?" I asked. They nodded and I faded. I saw my vision play again. I found Jasper and Alice kissing in the kitchen. I ran in there and gave my back to them when a knife was thrown at me. I gasped and bounced it with telekinesis making it fall on the ground. The demon I had seen in my vision appeared and threw a blast of fire towards me. I lifted my hands up, making the fire bounce away from me and at the sink. I pulled a potion from my pocket knowing we would have needed it. I threw it at the ground seeing him scream in pain.

"Dark demon in my sight, disappear, burn and die. You're my problem and I need you gone, so burst into flames and be gone." I muttered finding the demon explode. With a sigh I fell back on the floor feeling exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked.

"Hold on. I need to see if the others need me." I told her holding my hands trying to get her to be quiet. I closed my lids and though really hard at Wyatt.

_Is everything okay? Do you need me._

They're was a low jingle for _no_, he didn't.

"I'm so going to feel this in the morning." I said to her. She laughed and looked at me. Jasper lifted me up and carried me towards Edward's room.

"ow." I winced at the ache all over.

"You should be more careful Bella. You can get seriously hurt." she said.

"I cam. Crap. Stupid source."

"Edward wouldn't tell me where you left. So what happened?" she asked opening the door to find Edward had fallen asleep.

"We went into a battle. Roxy, Payla and I had be body guards -I guess that would be the right words. The others went to fight the source." "What why?" She screamed making Edward fall of his bed.

"Because it was the only way to get the massage spread down there. sure you'll still get attacked once in a while, but you'll know how to fight be then." I told her. Jasper sat me on Edward's bed.

"Why didn't you tell me. Why didn't I go with you." she asked.

"It was to dangerous. Your still not trained. Sorry Alice but you would have gotten hurt. And I'm sure Jasper would a appreciate you in one piece." Jasper laughed and nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and looked down at my feet. It was Edward who answered.

"She wasn't sure if she'd come back." Alice's breath got caught on her throat.

"You weren't…"

"They're was a big possibility that I would come out of it hurt…or I wouldn't come out of it at all." I whispered.

"Turns out that getting hurt was more like it." I muttered feeling ache's on my sides.

"Come on Alice. Bella needs rest." Jasper said. Alice nodded and closed the door, leaving Edward and I alone. I turned and found Edward sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing still sitting down there?" I asked him. He chuckled and stood up before he attacked my lips."OW." I yelled. He frowned and pulled away, sitting up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"they got a few punches." I lied. More like a bunch. Edward laid me down and lifted my shirt up to examine me. He frowned at what he saw, making me lift my head to see. I had dark bruises by my ribs and all over random place's. I groaned and laid back down.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"Enough to make Wyatt heal me. You want to come or stay?" I asked sitting up right.

"Oh, I'm not leaving your side for a while." he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I chuckled and kissed his jaw, fading into the manor. Everyone was here. Payla and Roxy were both laying on the couch with Wyatt and Chris healing them. I chuckled.

"Some one mind healing me too?" I asked wincing when I laughed. Prue rolled her eyes at me but placed her hands on my chest. They started to glow, and made my body glow. I felt that familiar tingling sensation float around my body before it stopped. When I stretched, I felt great. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Prue." I told her. She smiled. I looked at Wyatt and Chris next.

"So what happened?" I asked feeling Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Nothing. We got rid of him. It was harder then I though, he was throwing us around and everything. But Gabriel made it rain in there, taking us by surprised." Chris said. I rolled my eyes at Gabriel._ Of course he would do something random_.

"anyways. We killed him once we had him inside the crystals. His so not coming back for a while." Wyatt laughed.

"Well, then seems we get a break for a month or two." The twins said.

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

"If their's no leader down there, it's all hectic. Their's demons fighting demons, trying to get to the top and be leader. They won't bother hurting us until they regroup." Henry explained. I nodded.

"Some how I feel relived by that thought." he whispered at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Finally, I would be able to have a real date with out something supernatural going on.

After getting Edward home, I went back to mine and jumped in the shower. When I got out, I dressed and went to the living room. My family was all sitting around being lazy. That sounded like heaven right now. I sat on Roxy's lap and cuddled between Gabriel and Roxy with my legs on her lap. Mom and dad were sitting next to us, hugging us. This felt great. For once in a long time, I felt like a normal teenager, even if I wasn't. at least I could pretend for a few hours with out worrying about getting my hopes up or something. Because even if we weren't normal, all that mattered was the fact that we had each other.


	23. Not a goodbye, it's a see you soon

June 2nd…

"Bella are you ready?" Payla yelled from the living room. I looked in the mirror once and felt a tear slip. I was wearing a white sun dress with white flats and a blue gown over it with my graduation cap on top. Yeah, today was graduation day. I walked out my room and found Payla and Gabriel wearing the same blue gown I was. I smiled and hugged them.

"We're finally graduating." Gabriel whispered to the top of my head. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How do you feel?" Roxy asked. I saw the same emotions that ran through her body were the ones that ran through mine.

"you would know." I joked. She smiled and nodded. I was scared, that was the biggest fear of all. It wasn't because I was afraid of someone or something. It was because I was scared of being out on my own. I wasn't sure I was ready to let go of my parents just yet. I had never though about growing up, or graduating. I always felt like it would be a long time before that day came. Turns out it came faster then I though it would. I was a kid at heart, loving little kid movies, enjoying being spoiled by my parents, being everyone's center of attention…so knowing that it was time to grow up…it scared me. I wasn't sure I wanted to let go of my child like heart just yet. I wanted to be able to laugh at the stupid little things like sleeping with my teddy bear. I didn't want to let that go. Then there was the fact that I was out on the world on my own. Well not really, because I knew Gabriel, Roxy, and Edward would be there standing next to me in everything. But I knew that if I made a mistake, like when I was in high school, I couldn't just come running to mom and dad expecting them to fix my mistake. I couldn't do that anymore. I would have to learn how to fix my problems, and I wasn't sure how to do that. It also reminded me that I was getting older. And I had this phobia for old age. I was scared of growing old, there really wasn't anything to be afraid about, but I was. And lastly there was my friends…you know when everyone says, 'we have to hang out' or 'keep in touch' and 'don't forget me'. well…it's not like I would forget them, but I knew that I wouldn't keep their friendship. I'd get caught up with my own life, and I'd forget to e-mail, text, or call any of them. It's what happened after high school, you drifted apart. And what scared me was, that I was afraid I'd lose the 5 most important friends in my life; Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Alice. They meant everything to me, and were as important to me as Edward was. They just fit in the friend category when Edward fell in the 'you're my heart' category.

**[This is sort of based on my fears. This is my last year, I'll be graduating in about 2 months. On June 2nd -also my 18th birthday- and I'm not sure I'm ready to grow up. End of A/N]**

After beating the source, Edward and I became much closer. So did Alice, Rose, Payla, Roxy, and I. Alice and I trained with Jasper and Edward a lot. They even fought a demon twice or more. They killed him themselves. Alice wasn't scared of them anymore, Edward wasn't shocked, and Jasper didn't blank out if Alice got hurt, he'd fight back and make sure she didn't get worse. About 4 months ago, Rose found out too. It wasn't an accident really, well it sort of was, but that's what I get for using powers at her house. I was making chicken noddle soup for Emmett -he was sick in Rose's bed- when I accidently tripped, making the handel of the pot wobbel from trying to hang on to something, the soup jumped out the pot and before it could hit Rose -she came to see if I needed help- I lifted a finger, made all the soup hit the sink. Rose looked at me wide eyed for a long time. After her short meltdown, I explained to her and Emmett who and what I was. They didn't seem much fazed about it, since they trusted Edward, Alice, and Jasper. After, I had to teach Rose and Emmett how to fight too, since they would know, they'd be a target too. So after that was out, everything felt so good, to be out in the open and not having to hide my powers. And since I was the one who spilled the secret about 2 times already, -since Edward, Carlisle, and Esme didn't count since I didn't tell them, Alice did- Roxy got to tell someone. Guess who she told…yeah Rick. Turns out they're more serious then everyone else though, I knew they were though. I could see it in their eyes. And also because I had a vision they'd be married, I just didn't tell anyone so they wouldn't medel into their relationship. Anyways. Rick took it pretty good for a human. He had bunch of questions, just like Edward and Jasper had when they found out, even some stupid comments like Emmett's. he asked if I could fly around in a broom, -idiots-. After everything just fell into place. Edward, Roxy, and Gabriel got accepted to Harvard with me. We all decided on one thing though, we wouldn't be rooming the dorms or together. Roxy and Rick got an apartment together, Gabriel lived by his own, saying he preferred it that way, and I got an apartment with Edward. But we made sure we got all our rooms in the same floor of our building. Rose and Emmett were leaving for NYU, Jasper and Alice were staying here. Jasper was going to Frisco State while Alice was going to FIDM. and instead of living with they're parents, Jasper and Alice got an apartment close to both their schools. Angela was going with Ben to UW. Why? I'm not sure, something about wanting to live in Forks because it was small._ Chick is weird_. Anyways, Payla was a little more them upset that she had to wait a year to either catch up at Harvard, or go somewhere else to leave home.

To say mom cry's a lot is an understament. Mom balls evertime she see's us walking around laughing. I would find it funny, if I knew it was hard to let her kids go. I didn't even want her to let go just yet. -sigh-.

"Isabella Marie Halliwell, graduating with a full scholarship to Harvard University." I looked surprised about how much time I spent thinking of the past year. I didn't even notice my feet had walked me to the line. I walked up the steps and towards the principal. I took the diploma hearing my name being shouted. I shook the principals hand and walked down the steps to my seat. When I got there, I stood, waiting for the last person of the row to come before we sat down. But I looked at Gabe and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Well princess, looks like we finally did it." he whispered hugging me. I chuckled and nodded.

"about time too." I whispered. It was Roxy's turn, and we were told not to cheer for other students, but I couldn't help it. I screamed and shouted her name, and a lot of people followed my act, standing up for her. I saw her blush and the principal shoot daggers at me. I giggled and stopped. We went through everyone, and once we were done, everyone cheered, clapped, screamed, and shouted, throwing their caps on the air. I was a bit to late for that, so I didn't throw it. I only hugged my brother and sister. I felt other arms around me and turned to find Edward. I smiled and hugged him tight, kissing his lips.

"I've been wanting to ask you something love." Edward whispered to me.

"What is it?" I asked looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then will you take a huge step with me?" he asked looking into my eyes with so much love and promise I just had to nod. Edward pulled my hand up and slipped something on my ring finger."Merry me?" he asked kissing my knuckle. I felt tears threatening to spill. I nodded slowly and he kissed me with so much force and love it almost knocked my knees out. Edward pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you my Bella." he whispered.

"I love you." I told him. I heard my name being called out and turned to find my family. I looked back at Edward and he smiled.

"Go. I need to go find mom and dad anyways. I'll see you soon." I nodded and walked to my family. I was attacked by hugs and congratulations. We all made our way out to the parking lot. Roxy left with Rick with Gabriel left with Payla and Sally. Everyone else got in their cars while I went with Edward. Our family's planned a small close friend/family party at la Belle. They rented the whole place just for us. Edward gripped to my hand while we drove and I couldn't help but smile and enjoy this moment. I was engaged with Edward…

.

"you take care of my little girl Edward." Dad ordered. Edward chuckled and nodded."I promise Coop." Edward promised. I smiled and rolled my eyes at them. Like I couldn't take care of my self. We were all standing in front of my house saying goodbye to the family. It was the beginning of August and we were leaving to settle in our new place. Rose and Emmett had left already and said their goodbye's yesterday, I cried a lot with Alice.

Both Edward and I were done saying goodbye to our family, Alice and Jasper included. But I was missing one person. Gabe, Roxy, and I shared a look.

"Hey. Give me a few minutes and wait in the car. Their's someone missing." I whispered to Edward. He nodded, kissed me and left to the car. Roxy, Gabe and I walked back into our childhood house and looked around for Payla. We had said goodbye to everyone, but she wasn't around. We went into her room and she wasn't there either.

"you think she's at the bridge?" Gabriel asked. I nodded. With a sighed, we reached out for each others hands and faded to the bridge. We found Payla on the edge sitting down with tears in her eyes. I sat next to her, holding her hand, Gabriel kneeled behind her, hugging her, and Roxy sat to her other side, holding her other hand.

"I don't know how to say goodbye." Payla whispered with more tears falling.

"Hey honey. This isn't goodbye, it's see you soon." Roxy said. "I just never learned how to be with out you three. I don't think I'm strong enough for that." she whispered.

"You are kid-o." I told her.

"Promise you'll still come and visit." she begged. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I will Payla. And you'll visit too." I promised her."you won't replace me will you?" she asked us. Gabriel laughed.

"How can you replace a sister Pay." he told her.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"hey Pay. Look at me." I whispered to her. She slowly looked into my eyes.

"We're a family, binded by power and magic. Nothing can separate us." I told her. I stuck a my index finger and she did the same, touching mine, Gabe and Roxy joined in, something we did when we were young. I took out knife from my side and pocked my finger, passing it to Payla, she did the same, Gabriel and Roxy copied shortly. Together we smiled and started to chant.

_Blood to blood, magic and power, connected as 4 and bound for now and ever._

Fireworks shot out on the sky and magic sparkled around out, swirling around and feeling that tie we had together. Were we could feel each others closeness and even if we were million of miles apart, we knew we still had each other.

"We're bound together Pay. And no one can break that." Roxy told her. With a smile we all faded back home. We walked outside, holding hands and let go.

"I love you sis." I whispered to Payla and hugged her. I felt something warm and wet fall on my shoulder and looked at Pay's face full of tears.

"Call me when ever you want. You know how to contact me if you need me." I told her. She smiled and nodded, giving me a last hug and letting me go. I walked away and into Edward's Volvo. We looked at our family and waved goodbye.

"Why is your finger bleeding?" Edward asked looking at it.

"It reminds us that we're connected by blood and magic. And nothing can break that." I whispered watching him pull out and leave…


	24. The End

15 years later.

Time passes, even when you don't think it will. After high school, everything just passed by. Edward and I married after we graduated from college. And two years later, I was pregnant. Edward majored in chemistry and went into medical school after, -meanwhile we had our first baby boy Zac Andrew Cullen Halliwell. Just as he finished medical school, we had our first baby girl; Emily Alice Cullen Halliwell. Edward then went into Medical residency. He got his license and became a doctor. 4 years after Emily's birth, I had twins. The oldest was our baby boy Even Gabriel Cullen Halliwell and his little sister was Kristy [Christina] Rosaline Cullen Halliwell. My dream had been to become a doctor, but I just didn't have the patients for so much school. I think it was just that since I was a teen, I grew up getting rid of the bad guys, I wanted to do that in front of normal humans. So I went into law school and became a lawyer a little over 7 years. I was happy with my job, I still got to help innocents through law and magic. Talking about magic, turns out my kids are magical too obviously. Zac showed powers when he was in my womb, he would protect me from things and strangely I read people's minds, I'm not sure where that came from though. Emily showed when she was a year old. Emily started astro projecting. Evan and Kristy also showed when they became one. Even started making solid objects from dirt, he would make actual soccer balls that actually bounced, it was amazing what the kid could do. Kristy scared me a little, she faded like me, but her power was so much stronger, she could fade objects with out touching it, she could do it with a wink of her eye or just her mind. It was amazing, and it scared me a little. They all understood that they weren't allowed to use magic outside our home, and they were okay with it. I was proud of my kids and Edward found it more entreating with magic.

Today, Kristy and Evan were with Alice and her kids while Edward and I picked Emily and Zac from school. Emily got out at 12 but Zac had to get out early because he was sick. I had told Edward, but he just wouldn't bite, he said Zac was faking it. Sometimes I was amazed he had his medical license. I got out my Audi and crossed the street towards the kindergarten school. I found all the little kids playing and oddly, today just felt like Deja vu. I found Emily soon and she hugged me tight.

"Mommy." she yelled. I smiled.

"Hi baby." I picked her up and carried her towards my car. After buckling her up into my audi. I took the passenger seat and turned to Edward, kissing him on his lips.

"Hi daddy." Emily chimed.

"Hi princess." Edward turned to our daughter and gave her my favorite crocked smile. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Emily giggled and blew a kiss back at him, making Edward chuckle.

"Hey babe. Where to know?" he asked locking his fingers with mine.

"We need to pick up Zac. His not feeling very good. I told you he was getting a cold." I told him, slapping his arm. Edward rubbed his arm and chuckled.

"sorry baby. He just seemed like he was faking it. You know him.""His our son, of course I know him. And I know he was not faking. So much for being a doctor." I mocked. Edward laughed and pulled out of the parking space, making his way towards Zac's school. Then like a big slap on the face…it clicked. This all felt like déjà vu because I've seen it before…because I've seen the future. And it had turned out exactly how'd I'd seen it. I was even wearing the same clothes I'd pictured myself. Looking at my husband I saw him smiling back at me.

"I love you." he whispered. I smiled and looked at our daughter before I looked at him."I love you too Edward. Thank you for finding me."

"Thank you….for letting yourself be _found_."

**The end!**

* * *

**Well it was nice while it lasted. Sorry I took so long to finish it. Thanks for those of you who liked my story and stayed with me this long. I have to say though, I will most definitely miss this story.**


	25. Vote please

**A/N: Check out my poll. It'll help me decided on what story to work on next. Vote Please. **


End file.
